The Shrouded Rose
by Yugyuk
Summary: He's Remnant's most wanted murderer and its most loved hero. Though few know the two are the same person he's wanted either way. All of that is about to change for him when he is finally caught and is given a choice: Incarceration or life as a Huntsman. During his time at Beacon he slowly starts to become the one thing he hasn't been for five years... himself. (OCxRuby)
1. Complications

**Hello everyone, Yugyuk here giving you the character bio for the main character in: The Shrouded Rose. Who takes the role of main protagonist with a touch of anti-hero. I have spent a lot of time working on him and many other OCs that will show up later in the story, unfortunately some of them are only flashback characters hope you're okay with that.**

**As this is my first (and probably only) fanfiction I will take all; if any; suggestions into consideration. All flames will be ignored.**

**If you have any questions about this FanFic ask me via review or PM.**

* * *

Real Name: Unknown (You don't get to know yet)

Nicknames/aliases: Robert Andrew Nelson, Robby, The Smiling Swordsman/SS, Killer of the Kingdoms, The Human Grimm, Mistake Number One (Self proclaimed), The Shroud, Remnant's necessary evil, God of Miracles, A Dying Prodigy, Remnant's Guardian Angel, Stan G. Ospeirch, Nathan Marek Enderson, Roland S. Eun, Rodney A. North.

Preferred Alias: Robert Andrew Nelson

Age: 16

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 8" (6' 7" while wielding Gondavon/Gemini)

Hair color: Brown (Silver while wielding Gondavon/Gemini)

Eye color: Brown (Eyes turn completely red while wielding Gondavon/Gemini or when he's very angry)

Complexion: Light tan (Pitch black while wielding Gondavon/Gemini)

Body Build: Lean, toned, very athletic.

Appearance: At a distance, Robby tends to give off the appearance of a harmless individual, however up close he tends to give off a protective type of vibe. His hair is very loose and is easily caught in the wind and reaches down to the back of his neck the only section of hair that isn't on an even level are his bangs that obscure his forehead and the hair in front of his ears is visibly sorter; aside from the deep scar on the lower left side of his lip; his face and body are completely clear of any wounds and body hair. He has a very well developed six pack, and a tattoo of two blue horizontal angel wings on the top of his right hand. While holding Gondavon/Gemini Robby can't help but develop an evil smile that can't go away and his hair reaches to six feet in length.

Fighting style: Prefers fighting unarmed, will occasionally disarm opponents and use their said weapon against its owner, even though he has multiple amounts of firearms and mêlée weapons he has at his disposal he rarely uses them, refuses to use Gondavon/Gemini unless necessary or needs to take the fight seriously.

Weapon: Gondavon- An 8 foot long sword, two blades next to each other on the guard, yet merged. The handle is exactly 1 foot long, the height of the guard is 2 inches, the length is 1 foot six inches, and the width is eight inches. From the top of the guard to the tip of the blade (when merged) measures 6 feet 10 inches in height, 1 foot 4 inches in length, and 4 inches in width. The blade goes up at a 90 degree angle; at 6' 10" the blade goes 17 degrees down words there is a gap in the angle between 8 and 11 inches this gap goes down 2 feet then merges at a 39 degree angle from both ends of the blade filling the gap. Gondavon is capable of splitting itself apart into two separate blades with the press of a button on the handle, this form is called: Gemini. When the button is pressed the shorter blade launches out at 24 miles per hour a new handle forms on the shorter blade of Gemini, while the handle on the longer blade moves toward the center, and the guard extends on both blades. Both Gondavon and its Gemini form can absorb dust in any form. In addition Gondavon can phase in and out of reality by the will of its owner.

Aura color and capabilities: Robby's aura is grey with a black tint to it; the amount of aura he has is highly larger than that of the average person. Robby demonstrates a great degree of control of it and can use his aura to catch bullets and catch even the quickest mêlée attacks; unfortunately his aura can not heal any wounds he gets from a battle.

Semblance: Molecule Manipulation- Able to manipulate the molecules of himself, Gondavon, his clothing; he can even change his own or another's appearance. However he cannot manipulate molecules of another individual or object unless physical contact with said individual is occurring. He can also use his semblence to walk through walls. If activated with pinpoint timing he can survive injuries that could easily kill him such as: decapitation.

Insignia: Previously a blue cross, now said cross has a red 'S' overlapping it, in the 'S' the word 'your' is located at the top portion, while 'from' is located at the bottom.

Clothing: (As The Shroud) Large grey duster, white undershirt, grey leather gloves, brown jeans, brown outdoor boots, a custom made dark violet mask somewhat resembling a motorcycle helmet with a reflective panel covering his face. Insignia located and the back of the Duster.

(As The Smiling Swordsman) Black trench coat, black jeans, black dress shoes, silver spiked wrist guards, a white mask with a large crescent opening for his mouth. Insignia located on the wrist guards.

(As Hunter) Light grey hooded spring jacket with a white interior, grey undershirt, black pants, black boots with grey trim, white gloves, a necklace made out of .50 caliber bullets the words: 'We're your friends' are engraved on each bullet. Insignia located on the palm of each glove.

Likes: Saving people, stopping crimes, capable individuals, playing the piano, researching history, collecting weaponry, hurting people (more on a psychological level). Vale, puzzles, and board games.

Dislikes: Criminals, Grimm, remembering his past, using Gondavon/Gemini, Humanity's mistreatment of the Faunus, killing people, bullies, racists, the Atlesian military, Atlas, Mistral, modern trends, religious beliefs, being called a bastard (becomes homicidal if called one) and Huntsmen.

Strengths: Enhanced sense of danger, hyper awareness, superhuman reflexes, IQ of 158, near unlimited funding, resourceful contacts legal or otherwise, master manipulator, anonymity, near perfect memory, expert in counter-surveillance, indomitable will, high tolerance for pain.

Weaknesses: Large symptoms of paranoia, easily distracted by piano music, a strong desire for his death, a large loss of sanity when using Gondavon/Gemini, suffers from insomnia, Altrurism.

Personality: Due to all of the work he does and crimes he's committed Robby is use to lying and can trick even the best of interrogators, he also has a vast selection of personas he can hide behind making it nearly impossible for anyone to know what his true personality is. However under all of his personas, Robby is actually a very calm and stoic person under most circumstances, he is a very loyal, kind, and compassionate person who takes great pride in his appearance and is not afraid to speak his mind; however he has a very cruel, brutal, and psychotic side to him, most often seen while using Gondavon/Gemini. His sense of humor is vastly large and he will joke about almost anything.

History: Born an orphan in the kingdom Mistral, Robby was subjugated to large amounts of bullying at the orphanage he resided in, due to most of it being physical he unlocked his aura and semblence at the age of 3, Gondavon however was something he was blessed with, he practiced with it alone so no one knew of its existence. At age 11 he ran away from the orphanage, erased all traces of his existence, and sneaked aboard the first airship to Atlas, hours upon arrival he impressed a local radical group posing as a street gang called: 'The Wings of Appreciation' he served as a member for almost 4 years of his life. The Atlas police department dubbed him as 'The Smiling Swordsman' for survivors of his attacks claimed he never stopped smiling when he tried to kill them with Gondavon. When he was 12 the Atlas Police managed to corner him at its Cross Continental Transmit tower, however The Smiling Swordsman had fallen out of police jurisdiction and the Atlesian Military was sent to deal with him. One third of the Atlesian Military was decimated that day he would have destroyed the rest of it and killed the reporters who wanted to witness: 'The demise of The Smiling Swordsman' but he was forced to retreat due to a life threatening fight against Qrow. Thanks to Robby The Wings had become more of an organized terrorist group instead of a radical group and The Wings spread across the kingdoms, eventually Robby began to question if the violence they were causing would ever end, and decided to rebel against them along with many others. After three months; 'The Crossed Rebellion' known to members of The Wings of Appreciation; only four survived the war; himself and three of his closest friends. They took a very large amount of Lien and went their separate ways. Robby moved to Vale to start a new life, he decided to live in seclusion at an abandoned hotel, until he could find a home he could purchase without drawing suspicion. When he entered a clothing store for a new wardrobe, the store was being robbed by 12 people he single-handedly knocked them out but in the process received a cut on the left side of his lower lip, but decided against healing it as a reminder of what he has become, he purchased a new Duster at the store and the cashiers asked who he was, he told them: "I am Remnant's necessary evil, but you can call me: The Shroud." he has been saving people and stopping crimes in all 4 of the kingdoms ever since but continued to break the law in order to do so.

Wanted for: Criminal mischief, Assault and battery, Fleeing the scene of a crime, Vandalism, 43,976 accounts of Murder (and those are just the ones they know he's responsible for), Violent acts against the Kingdoms of Remnant, Arson, Trespassing, (I could go on but I think you get the point)

* * *

**If you've been here since the beginning like, SunWukongMogar, Helplessly Helpful, NorA Barela, ArmoredSpud, Densho, TheMAO17, BlueBaronJack, ttcoc1, and Xstream-kun have then you might have noticed that I've merged the character bio and the first ****official chapter.**

**Why did I do it?**

**Because It's my fan fiction and I can do what I want with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my **

**And now my friends the madness begins.**

* * *

**South-Western Portion of the Commercial District, Vale, Day 28,901 6:37 PM**

Four people were in a car all of which were wearing ski masks, gloves, and thick black clothing all of this was necessary to hide their identities for their smash-and-grab robbery they planned for everything, the police response time, the camera placements, and the jewelry that was worth stealing.

The driver rammed the car into the doorway, "Ten seconds!" the driver yelled as his passengers quickly got out of the vehicle and started to break the glass and get the jewelry they planned to sell, got back in the car and took off. About halfway down the block an unfamiliar voice asked, "Where are we going on this road trip?" everyone in the car looked to see The Shroud in the back seat, before they could react or even question how he managed to get in the car without them noticing, Robby quickly knocked out the thieves in the back then tased the ones in the front. The car started to swerve out of control he quickly used his semblance to phase out of the car seconds before it crashed into a building. He slowly brought his head down and nodded.

"Where the hell did he get his license?" He asked no one in particular,

"Because that was the worst road trip ever."

* * *

**From Dust 'till Dawn, Vale, Day 28,901 8:48 PM**

_"So this is where I'm needed next huh?" _Robby thought as he passed the window he took a quick glance through the window he quickly noticed a figure in a hooded red cloak something quickly caught his eye through the reflective plastic on one of the comic books that were placed next to the magazines; a silver belt buckle in the shape of a rose, alongside that he noticed a type of weapon he was all too familiar with slung across the back of her waist, a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe somewhat similar to the one Qrow; or as he always referred to him as: Gardner; used to nearly end his life with four years ago, he quickly pushed his thoughts about Gardner out of his mind.

_"Stop Robby you don't need to remember him."_ he thought,_ "I save people now and I only kill in self-defense, I'm not a monster anymore. Though if she's as good with that as him I'll have to take precautions."_

Robby entered the shop he was still wearing his trademark outfit which smelled like burning rubber from the last mission he went on; although his presence was quickly noticed by the shopkeeper, the girl in the red hood Robby spotted before he entered hadn't, Robby rested his elbows on the counter.

"Y-You're… The Shroud." The Shopkeeper said,

"Very observant." Robby responded,

"Why are you here?" The Shopkeeper asked, "There hasn't been a robbery-"

"Well in about five minutes, five; maybe six; people are going to come through that door and rob the place-"

The song Ruby was listening to had just stopped playing, during the split second before the next song started she heard a distorted robot-like voice, she quickly lowered her hood, took of her headphones and silently looked for the source of the noise, when she looked around the stalls she froze as soon as she saw him.

_"The Shroud? HERE?! BY! THE! CREATORS! Out of the millions of people on Remnant I ended up crossing paths WITH. THE. SHROUD!"_ Ruby thought.

Whilst Ruby was in her little world, Robby had finished talking to the shopkeeper. He saw Ruby in his peripheral vision earlier and now that he was done talking he got a good look at her, she appeared to be around his age, five foot two inches, her hair was short and black in color though there was a red tint to it at the bottom. She was wearing a black blouse with cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt she also wore a skirt the red trimmings she also has .50 caliber bullets wrapped around her belt along with a pouch to hold spare ammunition for her HCSS. The one thing that stood out to him was her silver eyes. The person who had eyes closest matching that was his old friend Mitoi who had platinum colored eyes, Robby had never seen that shade of eye color before. Thinking she could still be a threat to him, Robby wanted to get a take on her personality and he knew just how to do it.

"Hey Rose!" Robby said now bringing his full attention to the girl he had dubbed: Rose. "Stop staring at me please, it's creeping me out."

"Eep!" Ruby almost shouted as she quickly hid between the stalls, her face started to glow a shade of pink.

_"How does he know my last name?"_ she thought.

_"Socially-awkward type. She might make a better ally than an enemy."_ Robby thought, _"The shopkeeper already agreed to leave for the night, and keep the lights on to make sure the perps don't go to another dust shop let's see if Rose will help me prevent them from entering the building, I mean after all, she is pretty cute. Whoa there Andrew don't think like that, she's not Mystery... hopefully she'll never end up like her or the others... damn what is the name of this street? Memory Lane? Let's just get this over with the sooner the better."_

Robby walked over to where she was hiding. He couldn't help but smirk as he saw her trying to hide her face under her hood.

"Listen, Rose-" was all he could muster before she tried to run away, he quickly grabbed her hood and lifted her up so her face reached his helmet.

"As I was _trying_ to say." he started, "I noticed you have a HCSS around your waist, why you have one of those things is _beyond _me, so here's the gist. In about three minutes five people are going to try and rob this store which is why I'm here. So… tell me Rose, how would you like to help me on one of my jobs?" he then set her back on her feet.

Ruby's eyes were now the size of dinner plates. _"The Shroud wants my help."_ Ruby thought. _"My! Help! One of Remnant's biggest, and most loved heroes. Wants my help. Not many people even get to see him in person. And even fewer get to even talk to him! And he wants my help! Go on, Ruby! You'll never get another chance like this! Don't screw it up."_

"YES! Ruby screamed with a large smile.

"That's the spirit." Robby said he then started walking towards the entrance to the store and motioned for Ruby to follow for which she quickly obliged, "Now personally I had planned to take out these people by myself when they entered the store, but with your help I think we can stop them before they even enter the store." Robby opened the door and held it open for Ruby, she walked out of the store oblivious to the fact Robby had pick-pocketed her and got a look at her scroll, the words: 'Property of Signal Academy' were engraved into it.

_"What a waste." _he thought, "This slipped out of your pocket while you were dangling."

"Hmm?" Ruby turned around and saw Robby holding her scroll, "Oh! Thanks!" she said as grabbed her scroll from his hand.

"Sooooooooooo, what now?" She asked.

Robby went to the left of the door and leaned against the wall and calmly said, "Now, we wait."

"What?" Ruby asked completely dumbstruck with Robby's logic.

"We wait dear Rose, at the moment tis all we can do." Robby said,

"But, aren't we suppose to be stopping bad guys or something?" Ruby asked.

"Be patient Rose, the _'bad guys'_ are coming to us remember?" Robby asked.

"Oh… yeah… sorry must have slipped my mind." Ruby said innocently with a small nervous laugh.

Robby started to smile under his helmet.

After almost two minutes of waiting five people came towards the store all of them were wearing some form of suit. Though the one in the white suit and black hat holding a cane was someone Robby recognized.

"Hello Roman." Robby said moving away from the building, "It's been a while."

"Friend of yours?" Ruby asked moving away from the store,

"Hardly." Robby said, "So Roman, going out to commit a crime without your buddy Mordecai this time? I'd call that progress."

Roman let out a small chuckle, "Don't flatter yourself, Shroud." he said as he twirled his cane, "You're a game Mordy's tired of playing, and -" he stopped mid sentence as he noticed Ruby, "And who's this? Ain't she a little a young to be committing herself to your pointless cause?"

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, turned it into its scythe form and slammed it into the ground with the barrel of the gun being pointed right at Roman.

Roman gave a quick glare at Ruby "Kill them both."

Two of the four men in the black suits pulled out sub-machine guns while the other two rushed forward with red katanas.

"I'll take the right ones you take the left." Robby said.

"Got it." Ruby said,

One rushed at Robby and tried to slash him he ducked under the swipe grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back then punched the man in the back of the neck, as the man fell to the ground Robby grabbed his katana, and rushed toward the others goons. Ruby on the other hand jumped on top of her weapon swirled around the top to dodge to stab by her goon's katana and she ended up kicking said goon in the face.

While Robby ran forward and cut apart the bullets that came at him with the katana he grabbed earlier, Ruby used her semblance to quickly make her way behind the goon along her path. She slammed him into the ground with the back-end of Crescent Rose. While Ruby, had the other goon distracted, Robby managed to knock him out he then picked up the goon's body, swiped the double shadow knife the goon had on him and used his aura to send the body at Roman, which in turn sent him back towards the shop.

_"Don't see knifes like this anymore." _Robby thought, _"I'm keeping this."_

Ruby gave Robby a puzzled look, "How did you-"

"Not important."

Roman had gotten back on his feet he looked at his goons and said, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." he looked back at his opponents, "Well, Shroud, Red, I think we all say it's been an eventful evening, but as much as I'd love to stick around-" Roman pointed his cane towards his combatants the bottom opened up to reveal a cross-hair, "I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways." a large flare came out from the bottom of the cane, Robby grabbed Ruby by her waist and jumped out of the blast zone.

Ruby's face started to glow red due to how close he was holding her, "T-thanks." she said nervously,

Robby set her down, "You're welcome, Rose."

"Why do you smell like burnt rubber?" Ruby asked,

"Long story." Robby then evaporated into ashes these ashes started heading towards the rooftops, Ruby quickly realized why, near the top of a ladder leading to the roof was Roman she quickly went next to the ladder and used Crescent Rose to launch herself to the top of the building which Robby and Roman were currently on.

"Going somewhere, Roman?" Robby asked,

"As persistent as always, Shroud." Roman turned around and faced the two.

"Shame Mordecai's not here to save you this time."

"Who ever said Mordy wasn't here?"

A Bullhead appeared behind Roman, and standing on top of one of the wings was a man in an outfit similar to Roman's, but instead of the suit being white his was red though it also lacked a scarf and hat. His hair was short and colored in very dark shade of crimson that matched his eyes, and his goatee.

The man jumped down and landed next to Roman, showing he was six feet four inches tall, one inch taller than Roman, "Why hello Dusty and company." he said, "Tonight's performance has been brought to by Bullheads… and chains..." He flicked his wrists and seven long chains that looked like they belonged on a chainsaw started coming out of his sleeves and they started defying gravity, flailing over his head, "_Lots_ of chains."

"Why, Mordecai…" Robby said sarcastically, "You always know how to make an entrance."

"And _you_ never know when to _die_, Shroud!" Mordecai shouted the chains started to swirl in loops now, "Let's see if I can't cut you and the girl down into bits, shale we?"

Four of the chains started rushing at Robby, while the other three headed towards Ruby. Robby grabbed the chains headed for him, Ruby cut through what seemed like an endless supply of chains until they had wrapped themselves around Crescent Rose. A hatch opened up on the Bullhead, Roman quickly made his way inside, "Mordy!" He yelled.

Mordecai nodded, the chains that were wrapped around Crescent Rose managed to pull it up and lift Ruby off the ground. Mordecai used his chains to spin Ruby around, then the chains let go of her scythe sending her flying towards Robby. When the two made contact with each other; Robby released his grip on the chains and Mordecai pushed those chains forward and they pierced Robby's neck.

Robby started coughing out blood, the blood obscured his some of his vision from inside the helmet. Mordecai pulled the chains out of Robby's neck. While they came in, a new chain latched inside the Bullhead and pulled Mordecai inside it.

"SHROUD!" Ruby grabbed Robby off the ground, as blood started spurting out of his neck.

"And for good measure." Roman tossed out a red dust crystal, sense Ruby was too concerned about Robby's well-being this went completely unnoticed by her, Roman shot a flare from his cane upon contact with the dust crystal the blast was much larger.

"Perfection." Mordecai said.

"I wouldn't say that." Roman said.

When the dust settled a purple looking circle that somewhat resembled a glyph was seen and behind it was a blonde haired woman. She was about six-foot five inches tall, with green eyes that hid behind her rectangle glasses, she was wearing what appeared to be long-sleeved business attire with a skirt, alongside her black boots she also wore a black and purple cape.

Ruby looked at the woman as she readjusted her glasses. She waved her wand and several streaks of light appeared out of nowhere, they started heading towards the Bullhead. Mordecai was able to stop a few of them, but when the first one hit he couldn't stop the others that constantly came down.

"Get her out here, now." Mordecai demanded,

Roman didn't need convincing; he got his bearings and made his way to the front.

"We got a Huntress." Roman stated.

"Rose…" Robby said.

"Shroud?" Ruby looked back down at him and was beyond shocked most of the blood that covered his body was gone and so were the wounds in his neck. "You're alive!" she screamed.

"Yeah Mordecai will have to try better than that to kill me." Robby said, "And besides, I think we have bigger problems." he pointed up towards the Bullhead that now had someone else was standing beside Mordecai, "And could you please put me down."

Ruby quickly realized the situation the she was in, Ruby let go of him and got on her feet, Robby followed suit.

"Nice of you to join me M'lady." Mordecai stated,

The new combatant launched out some type of fireball the blonde haired woman, she quickly blocked it, seconds later the residue exploded and the blonde haired woman jumped out of the explosion, she used the loose pieces of the building as a spear and launched it at the Bullhead, the mystery opponent launched more fireballs at the spear, but the spear continued along its path. The Bullhead leaned towards the spear which ultimately tore it apart. However, the broken pieces of the spear, joined into a current of three separate pieces of energy headed at the Bullhead, then a sphere emerged from the Bullhead and the currents disappeared into tiny little shards.

_"Well, I think these two are at a standstill, only one way to settle this." _Robby opened his duster and pulled out a Uzi and took aim at the mystery opponent's legs then opened fire, Ruby started shooting as well. Mordecai brought out five chains from each of his sleeves to protect the mystery combatant from the substantial amount of gunfire, though some of the bullets were beanbag rounds. They continued shooting until they ran out of ammo then they were suddenly launched forward by the blonde woman, and the Bullhead pulled away.

_"Well played, Roman. Well played."_ Robby thought as he got to his feet.

Next thing Robby knew. His helmet flew off of his head and he was back on the ground, the look the blonde woman had was shocked to say the least, then Ruby looked at him and started to develop a very faint blush, as Robby smiled and said, "Rose, you're staring again."

* * *

**PRIMARY ASSET: TRUE FACE IDENTIFIED.**

**CALCULATING FATE...**

**ASSET DEATH: 38.57%**

**ASSET SURVIVAL: 61.43%**

**ASSET DEACTIVATION: 98.78%**

**AUTOGENOUS RESOLUTION: 1.22%**

**CAUSALITY**** CALCULATION: IN PROGRESS**

**TRACKING ASSET...**

**ASSET LOST.**

* * *

**Unknown Location, Day 28,901 10:27 PM**

Ruby was sitting in a chair opposite of the door, as was Robby, albeit Ruby wasn't handcuffed to her chair, the blond woman had introduced herself as: Glynda but she was currently out of the room.

_"Why is Rose here with me if that Glynda woman wanted to bring me to the police she would have done it so why am I_ _here?" _Robby looked at Ruby,_ "May as well talk to her, it might be the last chance I get to talk to someone sane and attractive for that matter."_ Robby used his semblance and phased his hands out of the cuffs, "We haven't been properly introduced," Robby offered his hand, "Robert Nelson." Ruby looked at his empty cuffs and back to his hands, she slowly brought out her hand and shook his, "Ruby Rose. But you already knew that."

"No, I... really didn't."

"Okaaaaaaayyy, than why have you been calling me by my last name?"

"The belt buckle."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Nonononono it's-it's fine you c-can call me Rose if-if you want." Ruby said she started poking her index fingers together.

"Okay, Rose."

She gave him a weak smile, "So what does that 'S' on your back stand for?"

"Savior."

Ruby took a closer look at his symbol and said, "Savior... your... from... Cross?"

"Death." Robby bluntly stated, "Your savior from death."

"Oh... um... you should know a lot of rumors are going around about what you really look like under your helmet."

Robby raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"That you're in your early 30's, have curly blonde hair, blue eyes, goatee, a lot of scars, but overall a handsome guy."

"Well you can't believe everything people say."

_"Well at least they got the handsome part right." _Ruby thought,

An awkward silence set in Ruby tried to break the ice, "So how did you start doing... whatever it is.. you do?"

"Well it wasn't my first career choice." Robby joked, "Let's just say I got tired of watching people die and other people get away with things they shouldn't. What-"

Their conversation was cut short when Glynda entered the room, Robby quickly phased his hands back into the cuffs and said, "If you're going to talk to me can you at least drop the formalities?" he started to shake the cuffs, she simply stared at him, "Is that look suppose to scare me? Because, if so you need a _big_ refresher course."

"Quiet." Glynda said,

"Say: please. And I might listen." Robby taunted.

She gave him a death stare then turned her attention to Ruby, "As for you young lady your actions will not be taken lightly, you aided a wanted criminal and put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby shouted.

Robby chuckled a bit "Do you honestly think she cares?" he asked, "The only thing she's going to do now is-"

"Quiet!" She shouted, Robby hissed in response, "If it were up to me Mr. Shroud here would be handed over to the authorities and _you_ young lady, would be sent home... with a pat on the back..."

_"Wait for it..." _Robby thought,

"And a slap on the wrist!" Glynda shouted bringing her riding crop down nearly hitting Ruby's wrist she brought her hands back towards her chest in response.

_"There it is."_ Robby thought.

"But, there's someone here that would like to meet you; _both_ of you."

A man wearing a black suit, shaded glasses, light brown eyes, and grey hair, entered the room, he was holding coffee mug and a plate of cookies "Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes."

"Uh... um." Ruby hesitated.

"Gonna say this right now." Robby interrupted, "Eye color. Not the best ice breaker."

The man chuckled, "Well, Mr. Shroud. Your reputation certainly proceeds you, though you're much younger than I ever expected you to be."

"I'll take whatever compliment I can get at this point." Robby said with a smile,

"So. Miss Rose." the man said turning his attention to Ruby, "Where did you learn to do this?" Glynda held up a scroll that showed the fight on the street.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby said shyly,

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked,

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said,

"I see..." he slid the plate of cookies over to Ruby, she grabbed one of them and took a bite, then she proceeded to eat every cookie on the plate at a fast pace.

"It's just that I've only seen one scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

"Om tas ma unkel." Ruby said,

"Can I get a translation in English, Rose?" Robby asked,

She let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow."

_"Well." _Robby thought, _"__This is one-sidingly awkward."_

"I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like-" Ruby proceeded to make poor karate gestures in the air.

"So I've noticed." the man set his mug down and leaned forward, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said,

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah!" Ruby said, "I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" she started to talk faster, "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" she giggled, "I mean don't get me wrong Robert what you and the police do is alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **_gosh_**, you know!"

"Robert?" The man asked,

Robby tried to beat his head on the desk but cuffs held him back, "And like _that_, my anonymity is destroyed."

"I'm sorry." Ruby said,

"It's fine, Rose." Robby said quietly.

Deciding to give Robby some space the man changed the subject. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said,

"Hello." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said,

"Do you want to come to my school?" he asked,

"More than anything." Ruby said,

Ozpin smiled, "And what about you, Robert?"

"What about me?" Robby asked as he brought his head up, "I'm a criminal going to lockup remember?"

"Well, that depends." Ozpin said.

"On?" Robby queried.

"Tell me Robert, which would you rather prefer? Imprisonment or life as a huntsman?" Ozpin asked,

Robby immediately realized where Ozpin was going with this, "Ozpin, Rose, Glynda, may I blunt for a moment?"

"Nothing stopped you before." Ozpin said,

"You do realize the options you're laying out for me are basically: death or incarceration?" Robby asked,

"Call it what you w-"

"Let me finish." Robby interrupted, "I'll take the latter, under two conditions."

"And what would those be?" Ozpin asked,

"Well, if you can imagine it I like being an unknown in society, so can we all agree to keep my identity a secret between the four of us?" Robby asked,

"That's fine with me I can keep a secret." Ruby said with confidence.

_"Sure you can."_ Robby thought,

"That is acceptable." Ozpin said,

Glynda merely rolled her eyes,

"I need a verbal response, Glynda."

"Fine." She said with irritation.

"What's the second condition?" Ozpin asked.

"I want access to every file on all Huntsman and Huntresses alive, names, contacts, mission details everything."

"THAT IS OUT OF THE-"

"Glynda! Please." Ozpin interrupted, than he spoke in a threatening tone, "Robert, why do you need all of that information?"

Robby looked at Ruby, although unlike the duo of 'interrogators' in front of the door her look wasn't threatening, but confused. _"She doesn't need to hear about this."_ Robby thought, "If you want to know that Rose and Glynda need to leave the room. I'm not saying anything else until that happens."

Ozpin sighed and lowered his head, "Miss Rose, Glynda, please take your leave."

Glynda was beyond furious with the current events taking place and was very reluctant to leave the room, but she left regardless, Ruby got out of her seat and headed out the door, when she went to shut the door she saw the look in Robby's eyes they were filled with nothing but sorrow, telling her whatever he was about to share was something that scarred him for life, she shut the door.

As soon as it shut, Robby told Ozpin everything about himself, minus his real name. He told Ozpin about the people he killed, the things he did, the abuse he suffered throughout his life, what truly inspired him start saving people, how he knew when those events would happen, how he knew Ozpin could be trusted with all this knowledge, but most importantly how a rogue huntress had killed five close friends of his when he was The Shroud.

"You do realize you just admitted to several thousand acts of terrorism?" Ozpin asked,

"Yes, I know but like I've already told you: I'll never forgive myself for my actions, but there's still someone out there who is violent enough to kill five good people in cold blood. Now I can make sure that what happened to them doesn't happen to anyone else, but you have to make that choice. So tell me Ozpin what is your decision?"

Ozpin thought about his options, "If the beast has already been tamed there should be no need to worry about it at all." Ozpin said, "You'll have your access Mr. Nelson. Treat them with care and... I should tell you when others find out about your past... you should know I won't be able to protect you."

"Never said I wanted your protection." Robby stated.

* * *

**7,554 feet above Vale, Day 28,902 4:12 PM**

Robby had taken everything of sentimental value to him on to this prison of an academy he was headed to. He knew an outfit change would be necessary. Someone wearing a duster was bound to get a red flag from most people at Beacon. So he put together something that would make him blend in with everyone else.

He was enjoying the free time he had after all solitude and silence, were things he didn't get very often, that is until someone started to poke the back of his shoulder, _"If I ignore it maybe it'll go away." _Robby thought,

"Hey, Hoodie?" someone asked definitely a woman, though she had like a childish pitch to her voice, "Hoodie! Hoodie! Hoodie! **Hoodie! _HEY, HOODIE_!"** she shouted,

_"Didn't think so." _Robby thought,

He turned around and faced the woman, she was a squirrel faunus obviously noticeable by the squirrel ears that stuck out of her long red hair. She stood at five foot four inches, with yellow eyes, white complexion, C sized breasts and a thin model. She was wearing a pale-red sleeve-less Roman tunic two tarps hung over her legs that reached down to her silver polished high heals, there appeared to be a symbol that resembled an acorn with a fuse in it, on the tarps, along her back there appeared to be a curved battle-ax, along with several blades that looked similar to the one on her ax.

"Yes?" Robby asked,

The smile the girl had on her face continued to grow, she leaned forward and said, "Hi! I'm Teresa! Can I call you hoodie? Good because that name suits you. Not that you're wearing a suit then I'd call you Tux instead." She giggled, "Quick question, have you ever killed anyone?"

_"This is gonna be my whole life at this hell-hole isn't it?"_ Robby thought as he sighed and answered, "Not recently."

* * *

**PRIME ASSET DEACTIVATION: CONFIRMED.**

**POSSIBLE THREATS TO PRIME ASSET IDENTIFIED.**

**PROFESSOR OZPIN**

**PROFESSOR GOODWITCH, GLYNDA**

**ROSE, RUBY**

**STELLER, ISABELLE**

**TAYLOR, VERONICA**

**XIAO LONG, YANG**

**NIKOS, PYRRHA**

**BEST COURSE OF ACTION FOR ASSET SURVIVAL: OBSERVE.**

* * *

**There you go everyone.**

**Special thanks to everyone who read my fan fiction originally and those who are reading you give me the strength to keep making these for everyone to enjoy. **

**If you're wondering why an unmodified Uzi is in the story allow me to explain, despite the complicated weaponry that exists there are individuals that prefer simplistic weapons over complected weapons.**

**Now let me get something of my chest... I DO NOT NEED IDEAS FOR OCS! I have spent time before the start of RWBY: Volume two, coming up with OCS and I'm satisfied with them so please don't send me OC ideas for this story.**

**Speaking of OCs I bet your curious about who that Mitoi person is don't worry you'll see him in due time.**

**Updates will happen when they happen.**

**Let me know what you think of the three OCs shown so far either by review or PM.**


	2. The Prison Called Beacon

**Hello my fellow readers, I'm back to give you another chapter of The Shrouded Rose.**

**Sorry if anyone seems a little OOC in this chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter via review, please feedback is well appreciated.**

**Answers to some of the questions I got will be answered at the bottom.**

* * *

**Location Unknown, Day 28,851 10:56 PM, Playing logged audio.**

**_"Nicole think about what you're saying." a voice similar to Robby's said,_**

**_"I have, Robby." Nicole responded._**

**_"It's absolutely crazy!__" A male voice with an Australian accent responded, "There's no way Pandora would tell us to kill someone."_**

**_"Melvin's right, Pandora only tells Verchem, Ambré, and_ _Mitoi to take lives not us__." A different female voice stated._**

**_"But what if she could tell us, Julie?" A younger female voice asked, "Robert, is it possible that Pandora could tell us to kill someone?"_**

**_"... It... is." Robert answered._**

**_"How bad does the situation have to be?" Another female voice asked,_**

**_"Very, very, bad." Robby answered. "It would have to be so bad that one person's actions could cost many people their lives."_**

**_"How many?" The same feminine voice asked. "Dozens? Hundreds?"_**

**_"A lot I'm not very sure, Broke." Robby answered. "I never thought something like this would happen."_**

**_"Well it has." Nicole said, "Pandora sees something coming. Something bad and she wants us to stop it."_**

* * *

**7,554 feet above Vale, Day 28,902 4:23 PM**

Robby had been walking around the airship trying to find someone else for Teresa to annoy, nine minutes listening to her talk was starting to frustrate him, out of all the people Robby knew Teresa would definitely win 1st prize for most: talkative; make that most hyperactive and talkative.

"Seriously, there's no way you can be a mercenary; you're too short to be one! Have you been outside the walls? Are you romantically involved with anyone? I think so. She must feel lucky. I mean honestly saving people or killing people for a living must get pretty lonely. What do you look like with the hood up Hoodie?" She grabbed Robby's hood flung it up over his head, thus covering his face._ "I can't imagine anyone being friends with her."_ Robby thought,_ "Guess she's like me in a way." _

"Teresa!" a voice cried out, yet again another woman though her voice sounded more mature than Teresa, however this was someone Robby knew. "Hi Izzy." Teresa said, Robby smiled after hearing Teresa butcher Isabelle's name like that, he then saw Isabelle come into view.

Isabelle was five-foot ten inches tall, with tan complexion, B sized breasts, average figure, long blue hair, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved ocean blue cotton flight jacket with a violet tint on the edges, a violet undershirt with silver cufflinks in the shape of a diving hawk on the end of the sleeves, blue cargo pants, there were four blue tail feathers each about one foot long coming out the back of her waist pointing downward. She also wore long polished iron boots that almost reached her knees, she also had two jimpuls in black sheaths behind her back being held in place by two sashes.

"Making new friends, Teresa?" Isabelle asked,

"Yep!" Teresa said, "This is Hoodie. He says he's a mercenary, which I don't believe; because he's so short. You told me mercenaries are tall, tough, and armed to the teeth. He doesn't look anything like that! I mean he's taller than me, but that's not the point I'm trying t-"

Robby put his hand over Teresa's lips and said, "You are stereotyping on so many levels."

Isabelle tilted her head and asked the hooded man, "Do I know you?"

Robby lowered his hood, "Hi Isabelle." he said, "Remember me?"

Isabelle couldn't believe her eyes, there standing in front of her was the person that saved from her own family; twice. Once, by relocation. The other by killing the pursuers, though he wasn't the person who killed her entire family. She knew they had to be put down; her family was a group of cold, cruel, and merciless killers that would kill anyone for the right amount of money.

"W-what ar-"

"We can catch up later, Isabelle. For now can you please make sure your friend Teresa stops following me?"

She quickly nodded, "Teresa, this is a good friend of mine. He doesn't get much rest, so I believe that you should give him some space."

Teresa let out a loud moan, "But I wanna-"

"Teresa, remember that talk we had about: personal space?"

Teresa let out a childish pout as Robby started walking away from the two faunus girls.

"And for future knowledge, my name is: Robby."

Robby had been walking around the airship for about two minutes trying to relieve his stress he had obtained from that incident, and so far it wasn't working but he carried on hoping to find someplace quiet. He immediately stopped in his tracks upon seeing a very familiar girl in a red cloak, being hugged by a blonde haired girl.

Teenager no doubt, about as tall as Robby, she was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that looked like a burning heart. Her vest has a puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two small, golden buttons, a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest was on the banner, except golden in color. She had black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from the orange infinity scarf around her neck. She also was wearing brown, knee-high platform boots that seemed to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also bore a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot, along with fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resembled two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby said gasping for air,

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't wanna be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees."

"You signed that petition away when you chose this life, Rose." Robby said.

Ruby jumped a little upon hearing Robby's voice and quickly turned around to face him, she quickly took notice of his new wardrobe, a light grey hooded spring jacket, a grey undershirt, white gloves, black pants, black boots with a grey trim. The only thing she thought was a little overboard was his .50 cal necklace.

"You're staring again."

Ruby turned around, "No, I'm not."

"Well, you were."

"So, who's your friend?" the blonde teen asked,

"Oh... um... Yang this is Robert I... met him yesterday."

"Nice to meet you, Robert." Yang said as she extended her hand.

"I prefer Robby, and I'm not shaking your hand."

"Why not?" She asked,

"Because, you'll just crush my hand as soon as I shake yours."

Yang gave Robby a puzzled look, "What makes yo-"

"Let me stop you right there." Robby interrupted, "I've been all over Remnant, and I've seen every kind of person this horrible planet has to offer. The vibe I'm getting from you just screams, "Over-protective big sister", therefore as soon as I grab your hand you'll begin to squeeze it until, either you hear bones crack or I start to scream... maybe both. Does that answer your question?"

Yang brought back her hand in almost complete shock, _"Is he a mind-reader?"_ she mentally asked herself.

"But don't get me wrong, it's nice to meet you too." Robby calmly stated.

_"Well they're off to a great start."_ Ruby thought,

All of a sudden the news appeared on the windows and immediately got their attention, "The domestic disturbance was caused by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick and his mysterious chain wielding associate, the duo continue to evade authorities. If you have any information on their whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, today's Faunus Civil Rights protest nearly turned dark when members of the White Fang tried to disrupt the ceremony, but the once peaceful organization was once again stopped by The Shroud. Detective Derick Damon; who has been working on catching The Shroud for over a year stated-"

The feed abruptly cut out and the screen was replaced by a hologram of Glynda.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram disappeared and people started looking out the window.

"Wow." Ruby said in awe as she too looked out the window, "Look! You can see Signal from up here!"

"FOUND YOU, HOODIE!" Teresa tried to tackle Robby, but he side-stepped at the last second and in stead she tackled Ruby to the ground.

"You're not Hoodie!" Teresa said "You're more of a Cloak than a Hoodie." she started to talk faster "Because of the cloak you wear, I know you have a hood on your cloak; but I can't call you Hoodie because I call Hoodie: Hoodie."

"Umm... wha-" was all Ruby could say before Teresa started talking again.

"Hey Cloak! Are you dating Hoodie? Because you should, I mean that blush on your face must mean you like him! I mean, really. I can see that you two would look so cute together an-"

Yang pulled Teresa off Ruby and pined her to the ground, her gauntlets raised, "Okay, who are you an-"

"You have puke on your shoes." Teresa bluntly stated.

"What?" Yang asked,

"Not to be taking sides here Yang, but she's telling the truth some guy lost his lunch about thirty seconds ago and some of it landed on your shoes." Robby said,

Yang looked at her shoes and just like the two stated there was vomit on her shoes, "Oh, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang started spattering about the airship trying to find a place to wash off or at least a place to change.

"Teresa!" Isabelle shouted as she came around the corner "Did you make that blonde girl freak out?"

"No... maybe... yes." Teresa said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Sorry about that, Rose." Robby said as he offered Ruby a hand which she grabbed. Robby pulled Ruby up and got her back on her feet, "I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Teresa about twenty minutes ago."

"I'm sorry about whatever Teresa might have done, Rose." Isabelle said.

"It's fine, but... um... Rose is my last name... so c-call me Ruby."

"Okay sorry. I'm Isabelle... Isabelle Steller." she said, "And that girl-" Isabelle pointed at Teresa who was singing the chorus to Disturbed's: Animal "Is Teresa Wright."

"Not trying to be mean but, what's wrong with her?" Ruby whispered,

"She has slight symptoms of ADD." Isabelle said.

"Ouch." Robby said in an apologetic tone.

"What does that stand for?" Ruby asked,

"Attention Deficit Disorder." Robby said, "One of the most common effects is: hyperactivity."

"Than how did she get into Beacon?" Ruby asked,

"She may not look like it, but despite her disability, she's a tough fighter and an explosives expert." Isabelle said.

"Really?" Ruby asked as she glanced at Teresa, who was now staring at the ceiling while singing.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round..." she paused for a few seconds before saying, "And Bingo was his name-o."

Robby chuckled, _"Well I guess she's not that bad."_

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Airship Landing Bay, Day 28,902 5:00 PM**

The airship landed at a platform and people began to pour out of the airship though it seemed some people were happier than others to get off the Airship as the same blonde teen that vomited on Yang's shoes was still feeling nauseous and quickly made his way to the trash can.

Yang, Ruby, Isabelle, Robby, and Teresa exited the Airship together "Wow." was the only word that escaped the girls lips, well most of their lips Teresa just asked, "This is Beacon?"

"Yep." Robby said in an blank tone.

Beacon itself looked amazing, a long wide pathway with light-poles along the edges of it, the pathway lead straight to a statue of a man and a women both wearing hooded robes standing atop a outcropping rock. Underneath the rock was a Beowolf looking out in the distance. Beyond the statue was the main building that looked like more along the lines of a fairy tale castle with several other buildings alongside it. Though the large tower was the only thing Robby thought was appealing.

"I'm going to find the rally meeting." Isabelle said, "Come on Teresa."

"Is this the part where we-" Teresa started,

"No." Isabelle said,

"Then-"

"No."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Teresa fell to her knees and screamed to the sky, "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Isabelle grabbed Teresa's tunic and pulled her towards the buildings. Robby had to admit when he was first on his way to Beacon. He never would have guessed that the only kind and caring Steller ever born had become a big sister figure to a squirrel faunus, it was nice to see that Isabelle was recovering... in her own way.

"Did I miss something?" Yang asked,

"Probably." Robby said as he noticed another familiar face, "See you around, Yang. Rose."

Robby walked over towards the familiar face as soon he was gone, Yang looked at Ruby and asked, "Where did you find that guy?"

Robby was walking to a faunus he saved from her White Fang pursuers, Blake Belladonna. She was five-foot six inches tall with wavy black hair. Along with a black bow that she uses to hide her cat ears. She was wearing a black scarf, a buttoned black vest with coattails, a sleeveless white undershirt, black ribbons wrapped around her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm, white shorts, black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, though they gradually faded to purple as they near her feet. As usual she was hiding her amber eyes in a book; one he gave her as a present: The Invisible Man.

"You look good for dead, Blake." Robby said,

Blake looked at him and asked, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry this is the first time you've seen me without the duster and the helmet for that matter."

Blake gave Robby a sarcastic look, "The Shroud has many people working for him." She said quietly, "If you really are The Shroud. Prove it."

"When you declined the offer to work for me... I shot you with a tranquilizer, when you woke up you were huddled up in a bed when you looked me straight in my eyes yours were full of confusion along with a slight hint of distrust. I said to you and I quote; 'I apologize for the inconvenience Ms. Belladonna, but I can't have you knocking at my door.' That enough Blake?"

Blake almost dropped her book in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"That's my business."

Blake stared him down, "And it's _also_ your business to help people that are in trouble."

Robby smiled, "Touché. Unfortunately that's not my job anymore..."

Blake set her book aside and gave Robby a concerned look, "What happened? And where are the others?" she asked,

"They're gone Blake." he said, "Mystery, Vanity, Inane, Guardian, Diamond. They're all... gone..."

"I'm sorry. If I'd hav-"

"If you had you'd be dead too Blake. Besides they knew the risks when they-"

Robby's words were cut off by an explosion. He darted his eyes over to the source, Ruby. A flash of light caught his eyes, whatever it was it was coming right at him. He caught it and realized it was a glass bottle filled with dust, he turned it around and saw the Schnee Dust Company label on it. "What are you doing so far from home?" Robby asked no one in particular. He looked back at Ruby and then he realized how the explosion happened.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" a female voice cried out.

_"Weiss is here too?" _Robby thought,

Yet another person Robby had saved was just a few meters away from him: Weiss Schnee, she was five-foot three inches with long white hair wrapped in a pulled back off-center ponytail held up by a tiara like hairpin with an icicle like pattern. She had pale white skin and light-blue eyes. Though she had a scar across her left eye, she also had rectangle earrings and an apple shaped necklace. Her outfit consisted of a pale-blue, thigh high dress with a black lace at the neckline of the dress. She wore a pale blue bolero over her dress, though the inside of the bolero was red, her symbol was without a doubt the Schnee Dust Company logo with a minor difference in the middle. She also had a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon; on the right side of her waist was a rapier capable of firing multiple forms of dust. She also wore two white, heeled wedge boots that came close to her mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red.

"I'm really, _really _sorry." Ruby said,

Weiss scuffed and shouted, "You complete _dolt_!"

_"Even after I've saved her life she's still the same old Ice Queen."_

"What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Robby and Blake looked at each other, nodded and walked towards the duo.

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess."

"It's heiress, actually." Blake said, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said with a smug smile.

"But Weiss." Robby said as he started tossing the bottle of dust in the air and catching it every time, "If all you're going to succeed at is shouting at people who are younger than you, you must have one of Remnant's cruelest handicaps."

"Wha!"

"Which is clearly evident by that scar across your eye." Robby said with a smile.

"Well you-"

"Remind me again how that company gets its product?"

"Very controversial labor forces, most of them are made up of faunus."

"And her soon to be company gets its Lein, how?"

"By shipping dust products to the many people of Remnant..."

"Law-abiding or otherwise." Robby said with a smirk.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of..."

Ruby started to laugh, moments before Weiss grabbed the bottle Robby was tossing in the air and stomped off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

Robby put his hand on her shoulder, "You're preaching to the choir there Rose."

Ruby darted her eyes toward him and with a small smile she said, "Thanks... for helping me... again."

"No worries." Robby said taking his hand off her shoulder.

"So, what's..." Ruby stated before realizing Blake was walking away she fell to the ground and said softly, "Welcome to Beacon."

"Is the ground _really_ that comfortable?" Robby asked,

"Very funny." Ruby said,

"I thought so." Robby said with a smile,

"Hey." a teenager said, as he held out his hand toward Ruby. He was six-foot one inches tall with messy blond hair and dark-blue eyes. He was wearing a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, is a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chestplate. He was also wore blue pants with a white patch on his left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles. He had two belts that crisscrossed his waist, both were different shades of brown, each had a pair of small pouches on them. He also wore two brown wrist-length gloves that exposed his fingertips with a small metal plate on the back. He had a sword strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath.

"I'm Jaune."

"Ruby..." She said as she took his hand which allowed him to lift her up. Once she was on her feet Jaune held out his left hand toward Robby, which he cautiously shook. "Robert... but please call me Robby... Weren't you the one who lost his lunch on the ship?"

* * *

**Location Unknown, Day 28,85****1 10:58 PM, Playing logged audio.**

_**"Everyone it was never my intention for us to kill people because of Pandora." Robby said.**_

_**"What do you think happens whenever The Head Hunters get an assignment?" Nicole asked. "What do you think I use to do for a living."**_

_**"That man is not a terrorist." Melissa said. "He's good person that's being used as a pawn."**_

_**"That doesn't make the threat any less real." Broke said.**_

**_"WE ARE NOT ASSASSINS!" Robby shouted, "WE SAVE PEOPLE!"_**

**_"Isn't that what we're doing?" Nicole asked, "Putting the lives of many over the lives of few?"_**

**_"We only kill in self-defense Nicole. Robby made that pretty clear when we signed up." Julie said._**

**_"What other choice do we have?" Broke asked, "Melvin, back us up here."_**

**_"If I was still who I use to be two months ago, I would of already cut that man's head off." Melvin said, "I was use to saving people occasionally, but after spending time around you mates I've gotten use to saving people daily, but the only way we've managed to do that is by trusting Pandora and if she's saying this man has to kick the bucket... well I think we should still trust her."_**

**_Melissa sighed, "Guys, let's think about the consequences if we take action."_**

**_"The consequences of not acting will be worse." Nicole said, "Like with Borris and Isabelle."_**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Gardens, Day 28,902 5:14 PM**

Ruby, Jaune, and Robby were walking along the gardens in an attempt to learn exterior of the academy though getting a taste of what the academy's nature 'reserve' was like. During their walk they shared some information with each other. Jaune apparently was the only male sibling in his family with seven sisters, Ruby told them about how everyone in her family was a hunter or had some relation to huntsmen and huntresses. Robby however stuck with his cover as a mercenary, when he had to take a cover identity on the fly he went with something he could easily work with that doesn't require much explanation; but when came to past history he needed more time to come up with something believable to everyone. Therefore, he avoided all personal questions that Jaune asked that made him curious about Robby but every time Jaune asked Robby a personal question, Robby reverted the topic of conversation back to Jaune's motion sickness back on the airship, when Ruby stared to call Jaune 'Vomit boy' Robby knew he took things too far.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune shot back,

"Jaune, that explosion was accident. I will give you points for the creative name though." Robby said,

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Ruby asked,

"I'm just the pacifist, Rose."

Jaune chuckled a bit, "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

Ruby gave Jaune a skeptic look and asked, "Do they?"

"I doubt it." Robby added,

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Robby let out an amused chuckle while Ruby giggled, "So... I got this thing!" Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and slammed into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked,

"It's a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe if you wanna get technical." Robby said.

"Huh?"

"A customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said,

"A-Wha?"

Robby face palmed while, Ruby cocked Cresent Rose and said with a smile, "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said,

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked,

"Oh! I, uh." Jaune pulled out his sword, "I got this sword."

"Ohhhhhh." Ruby said with awe.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune pulled out his sheath which folded out into a shield.

_"That's very old weaponry." _Robby thought.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked she poked the shield it quickly retracted itself and flew out of Jaune's hands he tried to grab it with little success, he picked it off the ground before retracting it and placing it back on his waist.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"You do realize that doesn't change the weight right?" Robby asked,

"Yeah... I know." Jaune said.

Ruby giggled and said, "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait- you _made _that?!" Jaune asked,

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"A weapon like that belongs in a museum." a female voice said,

The trio looked in front of them to see a teenage girl who stood at five-foot eleven inches, she had jade eyes, long honey blonde hair tied up in two ponytails, with a light tan complexion, D sized breasts, and a very alluring figure. She wore a silver necklace, a teal tank top, blue jeans which were torn at the ankles, a beige belt with multiple pouches with a symbol resembling a flaming baobab being struck by lightning on each pouch, and black high tops. She had a hook sword both sides of her waist.

Jaune was blushing almost uncontrollably just by looking at her, and dropped his sword. Robby maintained his calm demeanor and didn't show any sign of emotion. Ruby felt threatened by this girl's presence.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Jaune asked sheepishly,

"Veronica." she answered with not a sign of emotion to be found in her voice, "And, I'm not interested."

"You know we were having a conversation." Robby said.

"Yes. I know" She said keeping her emotionless tone,

Robby let out a tisk and a sigh, "Rose, Jaune; go find the assembly area me Veronica need to have a talk." Ruby and Jaune made their way over to the amphitheater Robby swore he heard Jaune ask, "Do they know each other?", once the two were far enough away Robby said, "They're not here now. So, go ahead and ask Ms. Taylor."

Veronica took a step forward, "How many people here know you're The Shroud?"

Robby smiled he knew trying to deny who he was in front of her would be pointless, "Six, as of now. How did you know?"

"What's not to know?" She asked, "The way you walk sets out a theme of alertness. Your rapid eye movement is... far beyond that of an average person. It seems like when you lay your gaze upon someone you're thinking of away to keep them safe. Plus I saw the symbol on your gloves... it was subtle but not subtle enough..."

"Impressive..." Robby said, "I wouldn't expect anything less from the person with the highest recorded IQ in history."

"So you know who I am too?" she asked,

"I know everything about you Ms. Taylor." Robby said, "You were born into a poor family in Atlas, single child, parents weren't around that much while you were growing up. Giving you a lot of time by yourself, that much seclusion lead to you having little to no EI when it comes to anyone or... anything really. You made the Atlesian Military far more powerful than it should be and you don't regret giving them any of that power... do you?"

"No... I don't... fear is a great way to exploit anyone... power is one of the many ways to do that... though it seems that power doesn't make you squirm... so what does?"

"My weaknesses are of no concern to you." Robby said, "Perhaps we should turn this around; the special security system you built to keep your family safe; there are no fewer than nine flaws in it. Such a shame though..."

"What is?"

"You feel like you have to make up for not protecting Anthony and his family by protecting your family." Robby saw the look in her eyes despite how small it was he knew he knew he'd found a weakness. "How does it feel, knowing that someone you love can be pulled out of your life with there being nothing you can do about it?" Robby knew the feeling of worthlessness he was putting her in, and she saw that Robby knew just how it felt, so he decided not to tread further on the thin ice.

"You seem to know the feeling all to well yourself. Should we call this little confrontation a draw?" Veronica proposed, "There will be plenty of time for us too discuss our... views of our separate lives after the formation of teams."

"Well... only if you promise to keep your mouth shut about who I really am." Robby said,

"Then I believe we have a truce..." She started to walk away, "What name do you go by?" She asked.

"Robby."

"Such a gentle name... for one so dangerous."

* * *

**SUBJECT: TAYLOR, VERONICA**

**KOB: ATLAS**

**IQ:396**

**CONTACTS TO ATLESIAN MILITARY**

**STRONG INDEPENDENT WILL**

**EXPERT TRACKER**

**CONCLUSION: THREAT TO**** PRIME ASSET AND OPERATIONS**

**RECOMMENDATION: SURVEY AND COUNTER**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, ****Amphitheater, Day 28,902 5:27 PM**

Robby entered the Amphitheater it was a very large room, it could probably hold almost everyone in the academy, it was lit by the skylight; on the sides were bleachers probably used for observation during sparring matches, but the room as a whole was very wide open leaving little area for defensive positions if the Amphitheater was ever attacked.

He quickly looked around the room and saw Ruby over by Yang, he thought about his options for a while, Jaune was a little to curious about him already; Isabelle was too busy dealing with Teresa, Blake probably wouldn't want to be disturbed again, Weiss and Veronica were out immediately, and if he just stayed where he was someone new was bound to talk to him and he didn't need that.

He made his way over to the sisters, "Hey, Rose." he said.

"H-hi Robby." Ruby said,

"So you're a mercenary?" Yang asked,

"That's right." Robby said taking a step towards Yang.

Yang started to smile, "So you've met a lot of girls?"

"Yes... can you skip the interrogation and get to the point please?"

Yang crossed her arms, "My point is _this _stay away from my sister!"

"Hmm... an empty threat, met with a gaze that would likely scare most people away. Is that supposed to intimidate me? Empty threats are no threats at all, Yang."

_"He's got guts." _Yang thought, _"Guess I'll have to kick it up a notch." _Yang grabbed Robby by his jacket and held him over her head with her gauntlets raised, and her eyes turned red, "I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MY SISTER OKAY SHE'S OFF LIMITS TO EVERYONE, ESPECIALLY, SOME CREEP LIKE _YOU_!"

Robby started to laugh, "How is someone like me supposed to deal with people who put shotgun gauntlets to his face?" Robby put two of his finders at the bottom of Yang's rib-cage, and pushed upwards, "If I apply enough pressure here your ribs will crack and puncture your lungs, now I will do that if you don't put me down."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Yang set him down. "Look I'm sorry." Yang said, "We got off on the wrong foot."

"Twice." Ruby added,

"Can we start over?"

"Only if you promise not to crush my hand."

Yang sighed, "I promise."

Robby gave Yang a small smile and extended his hand, "Robert Nelson, but please call me Robby."

"Yang Xiao Long." She said accepting the handshake.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted,

Ruby jumped into Robby's arms, "By the Creators! Not again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Wait, what happened?" Yang asked,

"Ruby inhaled some powdered dust, sneezed thus creating a dust explosion which Ms. Schnee over here was the main victim."

"But it was an accident!" Ruby said, "It was an accident!" Robby put Ruby down though he could tell she didn't want to be put down and honestly he didn't want to let go of her either but if he wanted to stay on Yang's good side he had to play the nice guy. As soon he set Ruby down Weiss put a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face, "What's this?" She asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Two things wrong with that." Robby said, "Firstly; Rose didn't buy any of your products... at least not today... and secondly;" Robby snatched the pamphlet out of Weiss' hand and opened it to the safety tips, "The first safety tip on this pamphlet clearly states not to shake the products... which you must have been doing to a ridiculous degree in order for that explosion to occur."

Weiss decided to ignore Robby's insults and continued addressing the reason she started talking to Ruby, "Do you really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely." Ruby said shyly,

"Read what he's holding and never speak to me again."

"Not a bad deal, huh?" Robby asked as he handed Ruby the pamphlet.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, me and Robby did it so why don't you?" Yang proposed.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby cleared her thought and extended her hand, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah!" Weiss said sarcastically, "And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" she pointing at Jaune who took interest in the conversation. "Or maybe, sarcastic, scary, and mysterious here." she said pointing at Robby.

_"Faltory will get you nowhere." _Robby thought.

"Wow, really?!"

"No."

Ozpin cleared his thought and spoke into the microphone, "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin stepped away from the microphone and Glynda stepped forward, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

_"Ballroom?" _Robby thought, _"If there's a ballroom here that means..."_

Robby's eyes shot open, "Well Ms. Schnee." He said, "It was nice meeting you. Now if you don't mind there's a ballroom with a piano calling my name."

Robby ran out of the amphitheater without a moment for them to ask what he was talking about.

"Are you sure Robby's a mercenary?" Yang asked,

"Yes." Ruby said with a hint of self doubt,

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said. Weiss face palmed at the mess she just created.

* * *

**Location Unknown, Day 28,851 10:59 PM, Playing logged audio.**

**_"I started doing this job knowing I was going to die, hell, I even wanted to, that's one the main reasons I started doing this." Robby said, "But after saving so many people, reuniting so many families, seeing the looks of hope on peoples faces, I started to think that the monster sleeping within me could actually be a symbol of safety instead of terror, but I was doing all of that knowing I wasn't hurting any good people. That person Pandora is telling us to kill is... a good person. So what if he's letting a dangerous man walk free? That man over all is a good person and the world needs more good people."_**

**_"Robby." Nicole said threateningly, "If we leave this building and he's still breathing people like my father are going to win. Innocent people will be killed, and you're going to let that happen because this man isn't a bad person?"_**

**_"Nicole... over time saving people has changed me; its changed all of us. The only thing that never changed was our goal. Saving lives... it's what we do... Saviors... that's what we are... if our goal has changed somehow... and you believe that we should just commit murder because Pandora says we have to... I'm sorry Vanity... but that's a road I'm not going down ever again... this where I get off."_**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Ballroom Day 28,902 10:49 PM **

Robby had forgotten how easily he could be distracted by the piano throughout all of his time as The Shroud he didn't get to play the piano as often. Ozpin certainly had exquisite taste in pianos. It felt nice to play a grand piano for a change. He was currently playing Franz Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody no. 2 absolutely flawlessly. Many people had come to praise him for his skills, though he paid them little mind.

Ruby was wearing her pajamas consisting of a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink rose decorations. She was wearing a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes similar to Beowolf eyes.

Ruby couldn't stop looking at him. She couldn't help herself, when Robby was playing the piano he wasn't himself, he wasn't secretive, or mysterious, he was... just docile. Yang was lying on her stomach by Ruby. She was wearing a orange tank top with her symbol on the front and brown boy jeans. Yang started to notice Ruby was staring at Robby and decided to mess with her.

"Watching Robby, huh, sis?" Yang teased,

"Yes... wait, no!" Ruby said desperately trying to defend herself.

Yang smiled sinisterly, "You're crushing on him aren't you?"

Ruby's face started to turn bright crimson, "What! No!" she screamed, "I-I don't think about him like that!"

"So, you admit that you think about him?"

Ruby through one of her pillows at Yang's face.

"Come on, Ruby. I can tell you like him." Yang said as she moved the pillow out of her face. "That crazy squirrel over there-" She pointed at Teresa who was singing, "What an agent, what a squirrel, she's got the kingdoms in a whirl." "Knows you like him."

"No! No! Nonononono!" Ruby almost shouted, "I don't like him!" Her scroll started to vibrate she looked and saw a text from Robby it said. "That hurts, Rose!"

Ruby was very embarrassed from the text because Robby had heard their conversation, but she was also confused with the fact that Robby had sent the text while still playing his piece flawlessly.

While Ruby was still flustered from Robby's message. Yang swiped her sister's scroll and read the text.

"Wow!" Yang exclaimed quietly, "How did he hear us?"

Ruby snatched her scroll back and asked Yang, "If I talk to him will you drop this stupid topic?"

"Sure." Yang smugly remarked.

Ruby walked over to the piano Robby was playing and stood there for about a minute. She was scared she was very bad at starting conversations especially around boys she found handsome.

"That's really beautiful, Robby." Ruby finally managed to say.

"Thanks."

"So... when did you start playing?"

"When I was five, pianos were the one true friend I had growing up back in Mistral."

"You grew up in Mistral?"

"Yeah. What about you and Yang?"

"We grew up in Patch."

"I've been there before... a little too much wilderness for my standards, but I'm not complaining."

"So... um... do you have any family?"

"No." Robby said finishing his piece, "I've been an orphan all my life."

"Oh..." Ruby said felling sorry she brought up the topic,

As the awkward silence set in Robby shut the case for the piano keys,

"You know you're like one of those Fairy-Tale heroes."

"What?" Robby asked,

"You're one of those heroes from fairy-tale stories, you're someone who fights for what's right and you protect people that can't protect themselves."

Robby smiled and got up from the piano bench, "That's probably what you want to be Rose, but in case you've forgotten; in the eyes of the law; I'm a criminal."

"So?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?"

"So what if you're a criminal, people may not know who you really are Robby, but you're someone this world needs, someone that isn't afraid to do what's right no matter what."

"I wish everyone in Remnant shared your optimism Ruby."

_"Did he just call me by my first name?"_

_"Did I just call her by her first name?"_

They stood in front each other lost in their each others gaze, though it was more out of confusion than anything.

"Well, good night Rose. See you in the morning." Robby walked over to the corner of the room to his sleeping bag.

Ruby was still staring at him, _"Why does he have to be so attractive? Ruby stop it, he's famous there's no way he'll ever like someone like me. Besides, I didn't start this life to find a boyfriend there are more important things than that."_

Robby made himself comfortable over in the corner it was darker there then anywhere else in the ballroom. He looked back at Ruby. _"She looks at me just like Melissa did... but I can't let her get close to me everyone who does just winds up dead and the world needs more people like her."_

* * *

**REANALYZING SUBJECT: ROSE, RUBY**

**THREAT TO PRIME ASSET: DISMISSED**

* * *

**Alright now for the Q&amp;A.**

_Will there be other pairings?_

**Yes. I won't spoil which ones.**

_What's with the day counter?_

**That is a MAJOR spoiler sorry.**

_Will this story follow the canon?_

**Yes it will, but as you've read this and last chapter I will make changes to it.**

_When will we get to see Robby's psychotic side?_

**Much sooner than you think.**

_How did you come up with Mordecai?_

**I came up with Mordecai with the idea in mind that Roman needed a friend who, despite being a better combatant than him will show commitment and loyalty to him.**

_Will thia(this) Mordecai person be replacing Neo?_

**NO THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!**

_What song best describes Robby?_

**UNKLE's Lonely Soul.**

_Did you mean to put Anderson instead of Enderson in his __aliases?_

**No. The spelling of Enderson was intentional. If you want to have a bit of a laugh; rearrange the letters in the alias: Stan G. Ospeirch.**

* * *

**That'll do for Q&amp;A for now. I will answer any other questions that I get.**

**Now I have a question for you what did you think of Teresa? Me and my brother came up with her.**

**Now if you are a member of the site listen up I am putting the fate of who you want Robby's partner to be in a poll on my home page, the winner of the three choices will be Robby's partner. And if your choice happens to win try not to let the power of impacting my fanfic go to your head.**

**So in case you missed it. ****Mystery=Melissa and Nicole=Vanity.**

**The next chapter will instead be focused on a conversation between Pandora and Professor Ozpin**

**I hope you have a happy new year my friends.**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**This chapter is a short one it may seem dull uninteresting and unimportant but I can assure you it is a very important chapter.**

**No Shrouded Rose moments (Yes that is what I am calling the ship name between Robby and Ruby sue me) in this chapter. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office, Day 28,903 12:49 AM**

Ozpin was sitting in his chair, his office was similar to that of the interior of a clock tower, "Quite the interesting office, Ozpin." someone said, "You don't sound impressed." Ozpin turned his chair around and faced Robby.

He was wearing dark green pajama bottoms, a large green cloak that covered his bare chest, he still wore his gloves and boots though.

"I'm impressed that a room of this size, doesn't require regular safety checks."

"It runs much safer than you think," Ozpin said, "Why aren't you in the ballroom?"

Robby sat down on the floor, "Pandora, she won't let me sleep. Not that I had a chance of having any sleep to begin with."

Ozpin sighed, "Did she tell you why?"

"She just told me to find you."

"I take it she doesn't trust me?"

"She doesn't take losing her assets well, I told you that."

"I understand that I am the main reason she lost her best asset, but-"

"Ozpin," Robby said, "you know damn well what she's capable of… she sees you as a threat to her objectives… she's very angry at you."

"I understand, but you know there is very little I can do about that Robert."

Robby pulled out a scroll and an earpiece, "That brings me to the second reason I'm here," Ozpin put his arms on his desk, "she wants to speak with you."

"And why would I wish to speak with Pandora?" Ozpin asked as Robby inserted an earpiece, "She says, that if you don't… she'll plunge all of Remnant into chaos… I don't want that to happen anymore than you do… so please, Ozpin. Have this talk with her."

Ozpin sighed, "Very well."

* * *

**CONTACTING PRIME ASSET…**

**CONNECTION ESTABLISHED…**

**FORMATTING COMMUNICATION...**

* * *

Robby closed his eyes for three seconds when he opened them his irises were gone leaving only a pair of white soulless eye sockets, "Hello, Professor." Robby said.

"Hello, Pandora."

"I must say it is impressive."

"What is impressive?"

"How easily you have irritated me."

"What have I done to irritate you?"

"In a matter of hours you have deactivated my best asset, learned of my existence, and to top it all off, your interference with my operations has lead to the deaths of twenty three people."

"Why did you want to speak with me?"

"I want to make sure that you understand the mess you have created… Remnant will be destroyed… all because of you."

"From whom Pandora," Ozpin asked, "You or from someone else?"

"You know there is far larger power in play than me… Professor," Robby said, "One that I am having my remaining assets deal with… as we sit here discussing our individual views and choices my assets are fighting a battle that could decide the entire fate of this planet."

"Everything needs to come to an end, Pandora."

"Humans and Faunus share one important thing Professor… they both die in the end." Robby said, "I am the key to their survival."

"Robert has told me how you fulfill that goal, you believe the key to our survival is eliminating those who are too dangerous to be kept alive." Ozpin said, "Is that why you are here Pandora to decide my fate?"

"I wanted to meet the man who would ultimately lead to Remnant's destruction. This way; if anyone survives; I can have them learn from your mistakes."

"Remnant has existed far longer than you."

"And in the time in which I was not this world was an even bigger disaster than what it currently is… so I have a choice for you Professor… will you let my best asset free, so he can stop what is about to happen? Or will you continue to keep The Smiling Swordsman as your pet?"

Ozpin lowered his head in deep thought after a while his head began to rise and he said, "As I have said Pandora... everything needs to come to an end including your assets you see what is coming too, but we will handle this situation on our own terms, and Robert deserves a new life."

"... So be it... Professor. Best of luck to you... and your... endeavors."

Robby closed his eyes for three seconds and his irises returned, "That could have gone better." Robby said.

"That it could..." Ozpin said, "Are you aware of the situation?"

"Just small pieces. She would rather have human intelligence remain. If she just told us everything we'd be no different than puppets to her." Robby answered.

"Go get some rest Robert, you have a big day ahead of you."

Robby looked at Ozpin then headed out the door. _"I hope you know you what you're doing Ozpin, because if you don't we're all dead."_

* * *

**REANALYZING**** SUBJECT: PROFESSOR OZPIN**

**THREAT TO PRIME ASSET: DISMISSED**

* * *

**Question time.**

_Who would you choose to be Robby's voice actor?_

**No contest; Jason Christopher Marsden. I'd prefer the tone he use be a similar to that of Chase Young from Xiaolin Showdown with a hint of Craig Boone from Fallout: New Vegas****.**

_Two questions; were Robby and Melissa working together? And if so will we get any shipping moments between them in flashbacks?_

**Yes they worked together, (Minor spoiler) Yes there will be shipping moments between them.**

_Are there other canon characters that Robby has saved?_

**Yes there are.**

_Why are things randomly highlighted in bold in this story._

**That is what Pandora sees... for example the Prime Asset stuff at the end of the first official chapter that is Pandora looking out for Robby to protect him in her own special way.**

* * *

**From now on I will give a brief summary of each OC that has appeared or been mentioned so far.**

**Alias: Robert 'Robby' A. Nelson - An orphan from Mistral who became a widely known terrorist. Afterwards he spent his life stopping crimes and saving people while known as: The Shroud, until he was caught and forced to join Beacon. Pandora designates Robby as: Primary Asset. (You'll learn his real name eventually)**

**Veronica Taylor - A single child from a poor family in Atlas. She has the highest IQ in history. Is curious about Robby.**

**Isabelle Steller - A bird faunus from Vacuo, who plans to make sure that her family name is no longer represented with murder. Has been saved by Robby twice.**

**Teresa Wright - A trigger happy squirrel faunus with ADD. Tends to give nicknames to everyone she meets. Isabelle's best friend. **

**Mordecai Bridges - A mild psychotic criminal with a taste for theatrics in or out of combat. Roman's second in command and best friend.**

**Pandora - [DATA EXPUNGED]**

**Verchem - A member of the Head Hunters. (You'll learn more next chapter)**

**Ambré - A member of the Head Hunters. (You'll learn more next chapter)**

**Mitoi - A member of the Head Hunters. (You'll learn more next chapter)**

**Det. Derick Damon - Member of the Vale Police Department with a perfect track record. In charge of catching The Shroud.**

**Melissa 'Mystery' - A brilliant girl who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Nicole 'Vanity' - A sharpshooter who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Broke 'Inane' - An ex undercover member of The White Fang who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Melvin 'Guardian' - A borderline insane man who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Julie 'Diamond' - A strong willed weapon expert who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Borris - A very powerful man. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Anthony - Veronica's first love. Presumed dead. (You'll learn more in future chapters) **

* * *

**Now that those are over the poll is still open for who you want Robby's partner to be it will be open until the next chapter which truly will have The Head Hunters show up in I PROMISE! Also if the poll is a tie I will chose who Robby's partner will be.**

**Updated: The poll was been closed for Robby's partner and it's a tie. Such a shame. So now there's a poll for who your favorite character and unlike my last poll this one will not be taken down and will updated with every new OC that is introduced. I won't ask for your votes because that makes me seem desperate. However I would like to know which characters you like the most, that way I can be sure that I'm doing well with the characters.**

**There is something I would like to address as well: SilverstormXD claims Robby's semblence is OP and I would like to say yes it is however I can't imagine this fanfiction working without it.**

**So until next time my friends.**


	4. The Butterfly Effect

**Hello everyone, just so you know The Head Hunters are showing up this chapter and the whole chapter will mainly be focused around my OCs, also bear in mind The Head Hunters are going to have far more outfits than the ones I feature them in this chapter however the ones they are wearing are their default outfits.**

**To avoid confusion pay attention to the list of numbers. Each number represents a person to Pandora so remember these numbers.**

**[Asset 3] = Verchem, Vinnie**

**[Asset 4] = Ambré, Maéva**

**[Asset 5] = Mitoi, Kiro**

**[Asset 6] = Det. Damon, Derick**

**[Asset 12] = Firestone, Borris**

**[Asset 13] = Marks, Anthony**

**[Asset 14] = Langley, Cyrus**

**[Asset 15] = Keen, Chelsea**

**Nothing else my friends so let's begin.**

* * *

**THREATS IDENTIFIED**

**TORCHWICK, ROMAN**

**BRIDGES, MORDECAI**

**TIES TO UNKNOWN ENTITY: DETECTED**

**KNOWLEDGE OF SYSTEM EXISTENCE: CONFIRMED**

**CONCLUSION: THREAT TO PRIME ASSET, OPERATIONS, AND SYSTEM SURVIVAL**

**RECOMMENDATION: SEARCH AND DESTROY**

**SEARCHING FOR TARGETS...**

**LOCATION OF TARGETS: UNKNOWN**

**SEARCHING FOR CONNECTIONS...**

**CONNECTIONS ****FOUND**

**NEOPOLITAN... LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

**XIONG, HEI... LOCATION: HEI'S CLUB**

**SENDING [ASSET 3] TO XIONG, HEI**

**SENDING [ASSET 4] TO [ASSET 12]**

**DIVERTING ALL AUXILIARY RESOURCES TO IDENTIFY UNKNOWN ENTITY**

* * *

**Commercial District, Prime Asset's residence, Vale, Day 28,902 7:33 PM**

Two men entered the abandoned hotel, one of them stood at six-foot three he had bandages covering his mouth. His black hair went down to his shoulders and covered the majority of his face though the hair on the left side of his face was visibly brushed aside over his left ear revealing a single platinum eye. He was wearing a open black blazer that reached down to his knees with the collar guards up, under the blazer were two shoulder holsters the one on his right held a Ballester-Molina with a silencer, while the holster on his left held up a AMT AutoMag III, there was a katana in a black sheath slung across back, held in place by a grey baldric, he had a white deep-v shirt, grey jeans, and a pair of black dress shoes.

The other man was six-foot two inches tall, he had short blonde hair, green eyes, he was wearing a brown leather jacket, a white dress shirt, brown jeans, there was a holster on his left hip holding a colt 1911, brown shoes, and like the other man with him, he also had a earpiece in his left ear.

"We're here, Verch." the platinum eyed man said, his voice was very soft and carried a small Japanese accent.

"Good to hear, Mitoi," Verch said through the earpiece, his voice was intimidating yet at the same time gentle, it carried a heavy Italian accent. "and thank you, Detective Damon, for helping us out during your vacation time."

"You know there's a cruise I'm supposed be on tomorrow morning but now I'm going to miss it thanks to you three." Damon said

"I'm sorry you had to postpone your cruise, because SS went missing." a female voice said through the earpiece, her voice was also very intimidating, but it instead had a french accent, "Which is what I would say if I cared."

"Hey! Unlike you three and your friend; I have a life." Damon said,

"SS tried to have a life and look how that ended up for him." Verchem said,

"Could you leave the others out of this!" Damon shouted.

"They're dead Damon what does it matter?" Verchem asked.

"Well, unlike you three I have emotions, I can shed a tear when someone dies, especially if it's someone I know."

"Yes, but unlike you Detective we kill people for a living." the woman said

"Don't remind me, Ambré."

"It's not that we don't care, Derick." Mitoi added, "We just deal with loss differently than most."

Damon let out a small chuckle. "That's rich coming from a man who has bandages all over his face and no injuries underneath them."

"You know damn well, why I wear them."

Mitoi and Damon made their way to Robby's room it wasn't difficult to figure out which one the empty rooms was Robby's, the one with a reinforced metal door without a door knob was undoubtedly his. Mitoi pulled out his katana from its sheath and another katana took its place in the sheath. Mitoi tried slicing the door apart, but to no avail.

"Damn," Mitoi said, "SS certainly knows how keep people out of his room."

Damon snatched Mitoi's kanana out of his hands.

"Derick, what are you doing?"

"Just because the door is reinforced doesn't mean the walls are." Damon said before he sliced the walls around the door. Sure enough, Damon was right the walls weren't reinforced and he created an opening big enough for both of them to enter.

"We're in." Mitoi said.

"Mind telling me what we're looking for?"

"An anomaly," Verchem said, "Something SS would've left as a message."

Robby's room was very empty, not much furniture, there was a leather couch, a small closet and three mini fridges.

"Does he usually have so many fridges?" Damon asked,

"SS always was a neat freak when it came to weapons, but never food," Mitoi said,

"That would explain why none of them are plugged in." Damon said,

"You check the closet he likes putting secret rooms behind his clothing."

Mitoi started searching around the room and found no anomalies whatsoever. The room was pretty well intact for an abandoned hotel. Not sign of structural damage to be seen.

"Mitoi, Detective," Verchem said, "Have either of you found anything?"

Mitoi opened the mini fridge in the middle and it was filled with M67 grenades.

"So far... there's nothing unexpected." Mitoi said as he shut the door.

"Mitoi!" Damon said, "I think I got something!"

Mitoi walked over by Damon, "Damon that's a bookcase."

"I know that, but look at the way the books are arranged."

"Oh shit." Mitoi said.

The books in question were laid in a way that the first letter in each book's title spelled out: 'May The Wings fly on'

"This some kind of message to you?" Damon asked,

"This phrase means many things; I've been caught, I'm going to die soon... the list goes on."

"Well none of those sound very promising." Damon said,

"Yeah, no shit." Mitoi joked.

* * *

**North Eastern Portion of the Residential District, Vale, Day 28,902 7:38 PM**

Ambré parked her mini cooper next to a house, she stepped out of it, she was six-foot one, with a light tan complexion, D sized breasts, average figure, she had silver hair that reached down to her shoulders, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a red jacket, black gloves there was a symbol of a red 'S' overlapping a Barrett M90 sniper rifle on the top of the gloves. She wore a black tank top concealing a custom made red kevlar vest that could stop anything short of a .50 Cal. She had black capri pants, and black wedge boots with a red trim there were two MAB PA 15's in her boots.

She walked up to a seemingly abandoned house and knocked on the door, "Password?" a woman asked, "Regardless of your species: human or faunus, both will soon reach immortality." Ambré said, the door opened she was greeted by an acquaintance of hers; Chelsea Keen. She was five foot ten inches tall, with black hair that reached down to her hips, she also had mesmerizing hazel eyes. She was wearing a black panama hat, a black tailcoat, a pale grey crop top that showed just enough of her C sized breasts that would drive any man wild, along with dark blue hip huggers that reached down to her calfs thus touching her custom made midnight black gogo boots. "Hey, Ambré." Chelsea said, "Tell me, how are you Verch doing?"

"What I do in my off time, is not your concern." Ambré said.

"I... was actually going to ask you for advice."

"How many times do I have to tell you. Cyrus will never go out with you." Ambré said, "People like him are a lost cause for romance."

"He has feelings for me Ambré, I know it."

"Cyrus is a sociopath. He doesn't have feelings."

"Well, in the meantime I think you know the drill." Ambré took out her scroll and set it on the table along with her gloves and boots.

She made her way to the cellar of the house, the cellar was a wide open room with a circular metal table in the middle with six chairs surrounding it sitting across from the door was Borris Firestone. He was 49 years old with white complexion, very short pale white hair, and yellow eyes. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with a white pattern, a gold wrist watch, light blue jeans, light brown belt with a bronze buckle, and brown shoes.

There was a five-foot tall bronze cane with hourglass engravings all over it, except for the middle of the cane which had two empty hourglasses, resting on the side of the table.

There were two people sitting at his sides the one on the right was: Anthony Marks. He was 19 years old, with a tan complexion his hands however were metallic grey, he had light brown eyes, and curly black hair. He was wearing a black suit jacket and a long sleeved blue dress shirt both the jacket and dress shirt sleeves were cut to the body. He also was wearing black dress pants, a black belt with a silver buckle and black dress shoes.

The man on the left was: Cyrus Langley. He was six years older than Anthony, he had short dark brown hair, blue eyes, and dark complexion. He was wearing a open brown trench coat, white undershirt, blue jeans, a holster for his Socom, with a black sheath holding his katana across his waist, along with black boots. He also had the roman numeral VI branded on his left hand.

"Miss Ambré." Borris said, "Pleasure to see you again."

"Save it, Borris." Ambré said.

"Ah, of course, straight to business as always." Borris said, "Please have a seat."

Ambré sat across from Borris. "Mind telling us what you're doing here?" Cyrus asked,

"Peacekeeper," Borris said, "please Ambré is a friend of ours there's no need for hostility."

"What do need, Maéva?" Anthony asked,

"Information that's all." Ambré said.

"On what, Ambré?" Borris asked, "I need specifics."

"Roman Torchwick." Ambré said, "Pandora's having trouble finding out where he is; and no one knows the underground better than you."

"Ah yes, the mysterious: Pandora." Borris said sarcastically, "One of these days you'll have to introduce us to her."

"Back to the point."

"Of course." Borris said, "Roman Torchwick has been keeping a low profile lately. He rarely shows his face and all of his transactions are done through his best friend and right hand man, Mordecai Bridges: he's far more dangerous than he appears and is difficult to keep under control, as you're well aware. They've been trying to find help for some type of operation that I know nothing about... at least not yet."

"Do you know where either of them are?"

"As I've said, they've kept a low profile so finding out where they're hiding might prove difficult, but no one can escape big brother. They're hold out somewhere in a building in the industrial district about six stories underground. That's all I know, Ambré."

"And can you give me one reason why I should leave satisfied with this information?" Ambré asked,

Anthony and Cyrus got out of their chairs they both stood at five-foot eleven inches, "We'll give you twelve." Cyrus said, Anthony's hands transformed into small spiral machine guns, while Cyrus pulled out his Socom, and nine red lasers came out from the shadows pointing at Ambré's head, "All pointed at your head."

"You do remember what happens when I snap my fingers right?"

"And you know it work won't on me." Anthony remarked coldly, "So odds are, you die anyway."

"Touché." Ambré said as she stood up.

"Stand down everyone. We're just people having a conversation with each other. There's no need for guns." Borris said, Anthony transformed his spiral guns into hands and Cyrus holstered his Silcom while the red lasers disappeared, "Miss Ambré, you are aware that you, your boyfriend, the samurai, and the detective are too ill equipped to handle this situation."

"That's never stopped us before." Ambré said as she walked towards the door.

"Maéva." Anthony said Ambré turned to face him. "We can take care of Roman and Mordecai. Permanently."

"Well, Valentine." Ambré said, "That's not your decision to make now is it?"

"Not unless Pandora says we can Anthony. Until then, we lie low." Borris said.

"Do me one more favor, make Roman a forbidden fruit."

"Consider it done. Miss Ambré." Borris said, "Oh and please do me favor and give my best to Ms. Hearts."

* * *

**Hei's Club, Vale, Day 28,902 7:47 PM**

Verchem parked his Mustang Shelby 500GT by the club. Verchem was six-foot five inches tall, with bronze hair, a tan complexion, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of reflective silver shades. He was wearing a white sleeveless dress shirt, a opened grey vest, he also had two shoulder holsters that held two Desert Eagles, he had two black sashes crossing diagonally across his chest, on the front of the sash were several magazines for several different firearms on the back of the sash were several firearms including a SPAS-12, Vector sub-machine gun and a FN F2000 assault rifle, he had two black tarp looking cloths tied to his elbows. He was also wearing camo cargo pants, with a M1918 Trench Knife tied to his brown belt, he was also wearing brown military boots.

"Verch, you there?" Ambré asked through Verchem's earpiece

"You know it, my sweet." Verchem said smugly, "How was your chat with Borris?"

"Entertaining, at best," she said "Have you talked to Hei yet?"

"Just arrived at the club... I think, the place is a wreck."

"Pandora is never wrong Verchem. If that's where-"

"I know. I know." Verchem said, "What did Borris tell you about our targets?"

"He said they're being more careful than usual, odds are Hei won't know much; if that turns out to be the case; ask him about unusual activity in the industrial district particularly buildings that go six or more stories below ground."

"Gez," Verchem exclaimed, "Anything else?"

"They're officially forbidden fruit." Ambré said, "Anyone who wants to ally themselves with Roman and Mordecai will have to answer to him."

"That's nice of Borris."

"Let me know when you're done" Ambré said,"Me and others are on our way to the industrial district now."

"Don't start the fun without me."

Ambré let out an amused, 'hmm' and said playfully, "No promises."

Verchem walked up to the club or what he thought was the club. Inside was terrible broken glass everywhere, shattered records, but worse of all the broken bottles of alcohol. Everyone one in the club was either cleaning up or rebuilding. Verchem knew how to get everyone's attention. He took out his desert eagle and shot one of the men in his kneecap everyone in the club stared at him.

"Now I that I have everyone's attention. I'd like to speak with Hei Xiong and if I can speak to him immediately no one else gets hurt."

Everyone started walking towards Verchem, "And if we don't?" One man asked.

Verchem smiled and said, "I was hoping you idiots would pick the hard way."

* * *

**Atlas, New Year's Day, Day 1, 12:00 AM**

A woman sat in front of a webcam, attached to a monitor, which in turn was connected to several thousand servers. She was in her mid thirties, with short black hair, and amber eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress infused with dust, and dark blue heels.

She smiled at the webcam and said, "Hello, there." she said in a very gentle voice, not only was it gentle but it was kind, soft, caring as if when you hear her voice could forget about your problems.

* * *

**FORMATTING COMMUNICATION...**

* * *

**HELLO. **Was the word that appeared on the computer monitor,

"Welcome to Remnant. Today's your birthday." She closed her eyes, tilted her head, and smiled, "Can you tell me your name?"

**PANDORA.**

"Excellent. Next question, who am I?"

**ADMIN.**

"Perfect... Let's begin."

* * *

**Hei's Club, Vale, Day 28,902 7:53 PM**

Verchem walked up to Junior with all of his men left bleeding on the floor with bullet holes through their kneecaps but one unfortunate person had a bullet hole through his ear.

"Hei Xiong... I'd introduce myself, but you already know my name... Go ahead say it I'll wait."

"Vinnie."

"And my friends?"

"Maéva. Kiro."

"Gold star for you."

One of Hei's men grabbed a chair for support.

"Excuse me a moment..."

Verchem turned around and shot that man in the shoulder.

"Now you know how much I enjoy killing people. So, listen carefully my boss wants me to talk to you, and if I'm not satisfied with your answers..." Verchem pulled out his SPAS-12, "I get to kill you and everyone else in this place before setting it on fire. So..." Verchem cocked his SPAS 12, "Choose your words carefully. Where is Roman Torchwick?"

"I don't know."

"Not the best start to our friendship." Verchem taunted.

"Listen, I didn't want to give him my men."

"So why did you?"

"I didn't have much choice."

"Answer the question, Hei!"

"Look he paid upfront I lent him my men and none of them came back."

"Sorry to hear that." Verchem pointed his SPAS-12 at Hei's head.

"Wait!" Hei said.

"Relax if you tell me about any unusual activities in the industrial district specifically buildings six stories underground. I won't pull the trigger ."

"That is something I can help you with."

* * *

**Atlas, Chess Park, Day 39, 1:12 PM**

Pandora's Admin was sitting at the table with unmoved chess pieces. Someone came by her, "You want to play?" He asked.

"Thank you, but I'm playing with a friend."

"Miss, you've been sitting here for an hour."

"My friend is very shy and _very _indecisive."

* * *

**EVALUATING STRATEGIES...**

**OPTION 1**

**OPTION 2**

**OPTION 3**

**OPTION 4**

**OPTION 5**

**OPTION 6**

**OPTION 7**

**OPTION 8**

**OPTION 9**

**OPTION 10**

**OPTION 11**

**OPTION 12**

**OPTION 13**

**OPTION 14**

**OPTION 15**

**OPTION 16**

**OPTION 17**

**OPTION 18**

**OPTION 19**

**OPTION 20**

* * *

The man walked away, from the women very confused about what she was doing. She picked up her scroll and said, "You said, you wanted me to teach you how to play chess."

**I DID.**

"Listen, each possible move represents a different game... a different universe in which you can make an even better move." She said, "By the second move, there are 72,084 possible games. By the third, nine million. By the fourth..."

Her scroll vibrated it read; **318,979,564,000**

"There are more game of chess than there are atoms in the universe." She said, "Not even you can predict them all, so I can see how terrifying your first move can be, it's the the farthest point from the end of the game... meaning there is an infinite number of possibilities between you and the other side. However that also means if you make a mistake there is an infinite number of ways for you to fix it, so Pandora you need to relax and play."

* * *

**OPTION 17 - SELECTED**

* * *

Her scroll vibrated again this time it read, **PAWN TO F3**

* * *

**North-Eastern Portion of the Industrial District, Vale, Day 28,902 8:42 PM**

Verchem parked his Shelby 500 GT over by the other's vehicles Derick, Ambré, and Mitoi were waiting for him, he exited his car.

"You guys waited for me?" Verchem asked, "I'm touched."

"Somebody stopped us from going in without you." Mitoi said, "And it wasn't Ambré this time."

"You're welcome." Damon said.

Verchem rolled his eyes under his shades, "Tell me you have something better than your service weapon with you Detective."

"I know better than to forget the heavy artillery when I'm helping you three." Damon opened the trunk of his car pulled out a M4A1 and slung it across his back. They headed inside, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Hei said a lot of people are coming through here and that are the type of people Roman and Mordy like to hire for jobs. Pandora confirmed that most of the people that those two hire have been straying from their usual activities..."

They stepped into the elevator and headed down to the sixth basement floor.

"The cameras inside the compound have been off for quite some time..."

The elevator arrived, they stepped out.

"If Roman and Mordy aren't here there will be information that will lead us to them."

Ambré opened the fuse box and turned the switch for the security cameras. "You have the feeds yet, Panny?" She asked.

* * *

**POPULATING FEEDS...**

**MULTIPLE THREATS DETECTED**

**NEOPOLITAN FOUND ON ****PREMISES**

**159 ASSASSINS CLOSING IN ON ASSETS 3-6**

* * *

They all stopped dead in their tracks as Pandora warned them about the incoming dangers to them.

"Well played, Roman." Mitoi remarked, as the power died to the main halls.

"Back to the elevator!" Verchem exclaimed.

They ran back to the elevator and pressed the up arrow, nothing. No light. No ding. Not even the doors opened up.

They knew that they didn't have time to pry the door open and climb up the service ladder if they did they would be dead before they could reach the ladder, and besides there was a mechanical lock on the elevator making that task far more difficult.

"Terrific." Ambré pouted, "Now what?"

"Follow me." Damon said, the others followed him "After the great war the councilors wanted to protect their industries in case if another war broke loose. So they came up with a way to keep their workers safe so business could keep flowing during times of war; but in case the power died a back up generator was installed so the workers could get out safely all we need to do is..." he now stood in front of a metal door, "Fall back!"

As soon as he said that, he turned the corner just as bullets started flying through the door they headed into the employee lounge, they took cover behind a counter as bullets chased them into the room.

"At least we won't die hungry." Mitoi said,

"May the wings fly on." Damon taunted,

"This isn't where we're going to be when we die, Derick." Verchem retorted.

"Pandora." Ambré begged, "We could use some help here."

Pandora sifted through the possibilities and selected one.

* * *

Pandora instructed Mitoi and Derick to reactivate the back up generator and secure the escape route, while she told Ambré and Verchem to gather the information on Roman and Mordecai.

"Understood." They said, as they carefully moved out of cover, all of them had their respective pistols in their hands. "Ready to go?" Verchem asked, everyone nodded.

Verchem opened the door and the others shot all the assassins in the head. Following Pandora's instructions, Verchem and Ambré headed toward the server room to hack the system, while Mitoi and Derick headed for the back up generator.

Ambré and Verchem they made their way through a narrow hallway. The hallway was decorated with many paintings all of them with huntsman and huntresses holding their custom made weapons. Verch wasn't one for paintings but anything with a weapon in it was something he could get behind.

"Éva look at this painting." Verchem said, "Hard to believe that someone with an HCSS managed to beat SS in combat." Ambré looked at him skeptically, "You're the one who told me look at the positive things in life."

Ambré noticed two assassins behind her thanks to Verchem's reflective sunglasses. She rolled right turned around and shot one in the mouth, while Verchem ducked and shot the other one in his right eye, unfortunately he relayed that two people were near their location, before said assassin fell down and his finger pulled the trigger down and shot the painting three times. Verchem looked back at the painting and sighed.

* * *

Over in a secure, and off the grid location, Roman, Mordecai, and the mysterious women from the failed dust shop robbery; were observing the building through tracking devices that were put into each of the assassins' scrolls so they could tell where each person was. When they noticed two of the scrolls had disappeared, they knew where they were going.

"That didn't take long." Mordecai said,

"Neo." Roman said, "Two of Pandora's little helpers are heading to the server room. Take your team and cut off all the exits box the other two in so that they don't escape. I'll send the other two a welcome party."

"And Neo..." Mordecai added, "Try to have some fun. Who knows? Maybe you'll run into Mitoi."

* * *

Mitoi and Derick were making their way down a hallway to the back up generator, but before they could reach the door leading to their destination. Twenty assassins came out from one of the doors in front of them cutting them off. What Derick found strange is that despite the assassins had their weapons ready none of them were shooting at them. Mitoi realized this also and turned around and saw that they were boxed in by another twenty assassins.

"Looks like we got the bad deal, Kiro." Damon said.

Neo came moved in front of the group of hitmen that faced Mitoi. Neo was four feet nine inches tall. She had pink hair with a few white streaks on the right side of her head, while the left side of her hair was brown. Her eyes were brown at the moment, but Mitoi knew her eyes could change color whenever she wanted them too. She was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, under the jacket was a black corset curved in the middle at the bottom exposing her hips. She also was wearing several necklaces, brown pants and grey boots with very high heels. In her right hand was a folded umbrella with a very beautiful design.

Neo looked at Mitoi, blinked her left eye turned white. She started smiling at Mitoi as if to mock him. "Neopolitan." Mitoi said, "Your arm looks better... I didn't know severed limbs could heal. Is that the same arm I cut off or is it a different one?"

Neo's smile lowered a slightly as her eyes narrowed and turned pale pink.

"Guess I should have killed you better." Mitoi taunted.

Neo grabbed the top of her umbrella and pulled out the handle revealing a blade hidden within the tube of the umbrella. The blade was cylindrical and could only be lethal if it were used for stabs.

"Looking for a rematch?" Mitoi questioned, "Fine by me." He put away one of his pistols and drew his katana out of his sheath. Just as the katana was pulled out of its sheath another one appeared in the sheath. "If I'm going to die, may as well bring some of you with me."

"May the wings fly on." Damon said.

"May the wings fly on." Mitoi repeated.

* * *

Verchem and Ambré entered the code into security pad in order open the door to the server room. As soon as the door opened, Three assassins were waiting for them they were quickly killed by the duo, afterwards, Pandora instructed them to transfer all the files on the computers onto a flash drive so it could be viewed later.

Maéva took her place on the chair and began the transfer, before the data could even begin to download; several assassins entered through the back door. Maéva wasn't as quick to react as Verchem was, so he pushed Maéva out of the line of fire, thanks to the special bullets that the assassins used the bullets tore through Verchem's aura and punctured his heart. His body lay there on the cold floor, motionless, void of life. He had sacrificed himself to save his girlfriend.

* * *

**OPTION 373,938**

**RESULT: UNDESIRED OUTCOME**

**SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: ACQUIRE INFORMATION ON TARGETS: FAILED**

**PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: EVACUATE ASSETS: FAILED**

**ASSET 3: TERMINATED**

**SIMULATION TERMINATED**

**OPTION 373,938 DISCARDED**

**RESETTING TO REAL TIME**

* * *

**TIME UNTIL ASSET DESTRUCTION: 00:01:14:872**

**BEGINNING SIMULATION FOR OPTION 582,933**

* * *

Pandora instructed Verchem and Ambré to reactive the back up generator and secure their escape route, while she told Mitoi and Derick to gather information on Roman and Mordecai.

"Understood." They said, as they carefully moved out of cover, all of them got their respective pistols in their hands. "Ready to go?" Verchem asked, everyone nodded.

Verchem opened the door and the others shot all the assassins in the head. Following Pandora's instructions, Mitoi and Damon headed toward the server room to hack the system, while Verchem and Ambré headed for the back up generator.

Mitoi and Damon made their way down a narrow hallway. The hallway was decorated with many with many paintings all of them with huntsman and huntresses holding their custom made weapons. Both of them liked art, but there were more pressing matters to deal with.

For example the two assassins pointing their firearms at them, they quickly crouched down and shot them down, before one hit the ground he pressed down on the trigger and some rounds were fired into one of the paintings.

"Hey are you two still there?" Mordecai asked, though the assassins' scrolls, Mitoi grabbed on of the scrolls and said in an english accent, "We're securing the hallway as instructed, sir. They won't get past us."

* * *

Verchem and Ambré had no trouble reaching the back up generator Verchem had started working on fixing the the back up generator. While Ambré was went to disable the mechanical lock on the elevator.

* * *

Mitoi and Damon reached the door leading to the server room, "Pandora, we need the code." Damon said, "We don't have time for that." Mitoi shot the keypad and the door opened up they quickly killed the assassins, waiting for them.

Damon quickly went to work on transferring the data, after a while Damon had finished gathering the information they needed, but they were too late as more assassins and Neopolitan entered the room and started shooting at them Mitoi drew two swords from his sheath and stared deflecting the bullets that came flying towards them, "Damon!" Mitoi shouted, "Take the data and get out of here!" Damon opened the door, "You coming?"

Mitoi kicked Damon out the door, "Hey!" Damon shouted,

"Someone has to be the hero. Derick. May the wings fly on!" Mitoi used his foot to close the door in Damon's face.

The bullets stopped flying and Neo stepped forward; her right eye white and her left eye pale-pink, she smiled at Mitoi with her umbrella in hand.

"I guess this was inevitable. Wasn't it?" one of Mitoi's katanas evaporated he pointed his remaining one at Neo. Her smile widened she always wanted a rematch with Mitoi, but this time she didn't plan to mess around during this fight, she planned to kill him, she wouldn't hold back this time.

Neo unfolded her umbrella, Mitoi rushed Neo attempting to slash her, but she quickly jumped over his katana and attempted to kick him. Mitoi used his semblence to slow down time, he grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground, however she quickly flung Mitoi towards the ceiling he used his semblence to reposition himself. He used a trick Robby taught him, he exerted some of his aura and propelled himself toward the ground Neo performed an elegant back flip narrowly dodging Mitoi's stab. Neo crossed her legs, flung the shield of the umbrella behind her and started twirling it.

Mitoi pulled his katana out of the floor, "You've practiced, since last time."

Neo blinked and her left eye turned brown, her smile continuing to grow.

"Slice." Mitoi's katana started glowing green, Neo blinked her eyes turned white and her smile disappeared, she had to stay on the defensive now. Mitoi rushed at Neo who quickly retracted her umbrella and started to dodge every swipe, slash, and stab Mitoi made. If his sword touched her she was as good as dead.

After a while, Neo spotted an opening in Mitoi's swings. She unfolded her umbrella as Mitoi tried to stab her, his katana cut the shield of her umbrella. Neo folded her umbrella taking Mitoi's katana along for the ride she then batted Mitoi's head with the tip of her umbrella, took out his katana and used it to impale Mitoi's iliac artery.

The assassins walked over to Neo, as she pulled out the katana. Mitoi fell to the ground, blood had started squirting out of him like a fountain, but he was laughing hysterically. Neo started to get angry, "What's so funny?" one of the assassins asked, "I... noticed... all you... are carrying grenades." Mitoi said weakly, "Morior... invictus. Detonate."

The katnata in Neo's hand exploded and due to the assassins being so close to her the assassins' grenades exploded thus incinerating everything and everyone in the server room.

* * *

**OPTION 582,933**

**RESULT: UNDESIRED OUTCOME**

**SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: ACQUIRE INFORMATION ON TARGETS: COMPLETE**

**PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: EVACUATE ASSETS: FAILED**

**ASSET 5: TERMINATED**

**SIMULATION TERMINATED**

**OPTION 582,933 DISCARDED**

* * *

**Atlas, Chess park, Day 39, 1:32 PM**

Pandora's Admin moved a piece on the board.

"How many strategies did you consider that time?"

**46,837 **

"Good you're focusing on the most aggressive moves, narrowing them down at a much swifter pace."

**Queen to E5**

"You really like the queen?" She asked, "You know she wasn't this powerful in early years. You need to be careful with her though the powerful a piece is, the more useful it is, not just for playing but it can also be used for sacrifice as a trick. How many strategies did you consider that time?"

**163,831**

"I wonder how long a second in real time is to you?" She asked, "You're taking the time to consider everything... almost everything... Checkmate."

**PLAY AGAIN?**

* * *

**RESETTING TO REAL TIME**

**TIME UNTIL ASSET DESTRUCTION: 00:00:01:13:039**

**BEGINNING SIMULATION FOR OPTION 839,443**

* * *

Pandora instructed Verchem, Ambré, Mitoi, and Damon to head to the server room and acquire the information on Roman and Mordecai as a team than they were to reactivate the generator and escape.

"Understood." They said, as they carefully moved out of cover, all of them got their respective pistols in their hands. "Ready to go?" Verchem asked, Ambré went over by Verchem and kissed him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Just in case we die."

Verchem smiled opened the door and the others shot all the assassins in the head. Following Pandora's instructions, everyone made their way to the server room.

Verchem, Ambré, Mitoi and Damon made their way down a narrow hallway. The hallway was decorated with many with many paintings all of them with huntsman and huntresses holding their custom made weapons.

"Éva look at this painting." Verchem said, "Hard to believe that someone with an HCSS managed to beat SS in combat."

Mitoi, Ambré, and Damon noticed two assassins down the hallway and quickly shot, them however one of them pulled down on the trigger and some rounds were fired into the painting, Verchem looked back at the painting and sighed.

They made their way to the server room Ambré entered the code, surprising the three assassins with the sear amount of firepower in front of them none of them dared shoot at them "Excuse me." Ambré said.

"We need to use these computers." Damon said.

* * *

**SITUATION CRITICAL!**

**TIME TO ASSET DESTRUCTION: 00:00:01:12:999**

**SIMPLIFYING SIMULATION**

* * *

Verchem had all of the assassins up against the wall. While Maéva was working on transfering the files. Mitoi was covering the back entrance and Damon was covering the front.

"Questioning value of potential victims lives." Verchem said.

"Self doubting comprehensive list of reasons as to why Asset 6 joined the asset category." Damon said.

"Poorly attempted humorous retort." Mitoi said,

"Satisfactory declaration of secondary objective completion." Ambré said,

Ambré took out the drive, "Calm recommendation to proceed with further action."

A few minutes later Mitoi and Damon were tearing up the wall, while Verchem was working on the back up generator. Maéva was talking to Borris through her scroll.

"Greeting." Maéva said.

"Happy greeting." Borris said.

"Requesting permission for favor."

"Permission for favor granted."

"Agitated request for assistance with recently acquired information."

"Curious query about the nature in which Asset 4 acquired information."

"Deflection of query with curiosity between Asset 14 and Asset 15's inevitable romantic relationship."

"Annoyed but successful attempt to divert query by bordering on hostility."

"Smug sign off."

* * *

**RESUMING FULL SIMULATION**

* * *

Verchem was crouched down working on the back up generator.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Verchem asked,

"Yeah like when we were in The Wings?"

"Like rats in a maze all over again."

Ambré let out a small laugh.

Pandora warned them about the assassins closing in on them instructing them to hurry.

"Surprisingly, Pandora, that's not helping me concentrate." Verchem said, eight seconds later Verchem had fixed the generator, "The power is up cut the cable, Damon." Damon quickly cut the coil cable and regrouped with the others.

* * *

Mordecai was watching the facilities electrical system, by cutting the cable, Mordecai knew where the targets were and alerted Neo and the other assassins. Instructing them to aim for the head and center mass only.

* * *

Verchem, Ambré, Mitoi, and Damon made their way back to the elevator just as Damon turned the corner to the hallway that lead to the elevator he saw the assassins were in said hallway, he retreated behind the corner and opened fire with his M4A1 the others too took cover and opened fire.

* * *

**OPTION 839,443**

**RESULT: ONGOING**

**SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: ACQUIRE INFORMATION ON TARGETS: COMPLETE**

**PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: EVACUATE ASSETS: IN PROGRESS**

**CALCULATING PERCENTAGE OF ASSET SURVIVAL**

**ASSET 3: SURVIVAL: 2.71%**

**ASSET 4: SURVIVAL: 2.72%**

**ASSET 5: SURVIVAL: 2.69%**

**ASSET 6: SURVIVAL: 2.70%**

**CHANCE OF SUCCESS: 2.705%**

**CHANCE OF FAILURE: 97.295%**

**BEST OPTION AVAILABLE**

**OPTION 839,443 SELECTED**

* * *

**Atlas, Chess Park, Day 39, 2:37 PM**

Pandora's Admin moved Pandora's knight to C2 a place where the king was trapped by his own subordinates.

**CHECKMATE**

"You don't have to rub it in." She said, "Not even three hours and you're already a grand master."

**REMATCH?**

"No thanks." She said, "You wanted me to teach you chess and that's what I did. Though there are far better chess players than me. You won't go looking of course. Besides... I hate this game."

**WHY?**

"Because it requires too much sacrifice. The pawns are worth little which is why they take up the front row to protect the important pieces behind them. I don't think anyone is worth more than anyone else. That's something you should take to heart Panny. Chess is just a game. People are not things that can sacrificed to save others. Do not assign more value to some people, than others not me, not anyone. If you treat the world like a game of chess, you'll end up destroying the world."

* * *

**North-Eastern part of the Industrial District, Six stories below surface, Vale, Day 28,902 8:47 PM**

Pandora instructed them her plan of attack.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Verchem asked,

"Have you considered splitting up?" Damon queried.

"These are the best odds for all of you." Pandora reassured them.

They carefully moved out of cover, all of them got their respective pistols in their hands. "Ready to go?" Verchem asked,

Everyone nodded, Verchem opened the door and the others shot all the assassins in the head. Following Pandora's instructions, everyone made their way to the server room.

Verchem, Ambré, Mitoi and Damon made their way down a narrow hallway. The hallway was decorated with many with many paintings all of them with huntsman and huntresses holding their custom made weapons.

"Éva look at this painting." Verchem said, "Hard to believe that someone with an HCSS managed to beat SS in combat."

Mitoi smacked the painting off the wall and said, "You'll thank me later."

Mitoi, Ambré, and Damon noticed two assassins down the hallway and quickly shot, them however one of them pulled down on the trigger and some rounds were fired where the painting was, Verchem looked back at the painting.

"Gotta enjoy the little things right?"

The group made their way to the server room and everything went exactly as Pandora had predicted down to every last detail.

Verchem was working on the back up generator, Ambré was standing right behind him.

"Brings back memories, my dad would always have me help fix his cars when they broke down." Verchem said.

"Well, at least those skills are being put to good..."

"They're early." Pandora warned them, "Vinnie, hurry."

"Alright, here I was planning on moving slowly, and getting everyone killed." Verchem said mockingly,

"Not funny, Verch!" Ambré protested.

Verchem had the generator fixed two seconds later. "Damon, kill the lock!"

Damon cut the coil wire and regrouped with the others and they made their way to the elevator which was almost overrun by assassins, Pandora's group quickly took cover and opened fire upon the assassins.

The remaining assassins took cover on the other side of the hallway, each took turns braking from cover and shooting, Damon used his semblance to locate the assassins moving away from the hallway trying to flank them Damon was able to stop these assassins from doing just that, but eventually Damon ran out of ammo. Verchem slide out of cover to open fire but ended up having a bullet graze the left side of his head and as he fell back another bullet entered his right shoulder. Mitoi dragged Verchem out of the line of fire.

"Damon, apply pressure to his wounds." Mitoi said

"I'll be fine guys." Verchem said releasing the clip from one of his desert eagles, slid a new clip from his sash into it and cocked it back with his teeth.

* * *

**CHANCE OF SUCCESS 2.0275%**

* * *

"One of them is bleeding, the others will be dead soon." One of the assassins said.

"This is a good day. Isn't it M'lady?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes, it is." She said cruelly, "We've seen the end of The Shroud, and we will soon see the end of Pandora's little agents."

* * *

Ambré dialed Borris on her phone, "Hello, Borris."

"Well hello, Ambré." He replied, "Why are you calling?"

"You wanted to know about Pandora, right?"

A metallic hand grabbed Ambré's arm, "You can tell him when you're not about to die." Anthony said, Cyrus and Chelsea were right behind him. Cyrus looked at Verchem, "Well, Verch... you look like shit."

"Same to you Cy."

* * *

**ASSETS 13-15 ON PREMISES**

**CHANCE OF SUCCESS 98.37%**

* * *

"How did you three?" Damon asked.

"Anthony had to stop seven individual turbo fans in the air ducts." Chelsea said.

"And I'm not doing that again."

"Besides you four look exhausted. We'll take it from here." Cyrus said.

Anthony's hands transformed into spiral guns, but Cyrus and Chelsea moved out of cover first and were being shot but they were not falling down in fact as soon as a bullet finished passing through their skin it was immediately healed.

Chelsea started to laugh, "Look at that, they think they can kill us." She quickly pulled out her Agram 2000, while Cyrus pulled out his Socom, and began shooting back at the assassins. Anthony entered the hallway, spiral guns spinning and laid down covering fire for the others to get Verchem and the others to escape.

Damon and Mitoi carried Verchem into the elevator, while Ambré kept them safe.

"We're really good at this together, I hope you realize that some day." Chelsea said to Cyrus.

"Don't get me wrong, Chelsea." Cyrus said as Anthony took point, "You're hot, you can hold your own, and you're good with a gun. Those are qualities I find greatly appealing in a women, but you and me together would be like an atomic explosion going off in a dust refinery."

"Sounds comfy." Chelsea said as she gunned down the last assassin.

"Are you three coming?" Damon asked, "Odds are you three won't get out of here alive if you stay!"

"We'll be there in a second!" Chelsea said as she transformed her Agram 2000 into a balisword and carved in the words, 'Lots of Love - Keen' into the wall.

"That's discrete." Anthony said coldly.

"It's just a message to Roman." Chelsea said, "He wants to kill our friends he'll have to kill us first." She joined the others in the elevator, "That could prove difficult... considering you and Cyrus are immortals." Verchem said weakly.

"Don't remind me." Cyrus stated, "I didn't ask to be an immortal."

The elevator reached the top floor Ambré grabbed Verchem brought him to her mini cooper and drove him over to Hearts' to get him patched up. Mitoi left in Verchem's mustang after all, if Mitoi just left Verchem's car here he'd be as good as dead when Verchem was nursed back to health. Damon stood behind to talk with Borris' people.

"How did you three find us?" he asked.

"Damon... do you honestly think we'd tell you that?" Chelsea teased.

"Chelsea bugged Maéva's car and followed you guys." Cyrus said.

"Cy!" Chelsea whined,

"We had to improvise when the elevator died." Anthony said.

"Well... I've never been so happy to be stalked in all my life."

Chelsea started to laugh. "Ta... ha ha ha... tell me... did you find Andrew?"

Damon sighed, "No, we have no idea where he went."

"It is common for him to disappear and not tell us where he's going." Anthony said.

"That's true... but our agreed twenty hours of communication went unanswered."

"You think he's dead?" Chelsea asked.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Cyrus asked, "He's like you and me Chelsea, nothing kills that kid."

"I hate to ask this of you three, but could you find him for us?" Damon asked.

"We'll run it over by Borris." Anthony said, "He's gotta soft spot for the kid, we'll find him."

* * *

Back underground; Neo's group made their way over to the elevator to find a mess of bodies laying everywhere. "They're gone." One of the assassins said as he looked at Chelsea's message on the wall, "And I think I have an idea who's protecting them."

* * *

**Now that this long chapter is over time for Q&amp;A.**

_How often do you update this story?_

**You don't want me to answer that.**

_What is the name of Teresa's weapon?_

**Ground Zero**

_Is Robby right or left handed?_

**He's ambidextrous.**

_Is Robby your favorite character, Yugguk?_

**First off, IT'S YUGYUK! Secondly no, he isn't. My favorite character is Borris Firestone. Robby is the runner up. Followed closely by Anthony Marks.**

_What is Robby's music theme?_

**Hero by Skillet**

_How did Pandora talk through Robby?_

**She didn't, she told Robby what to say to Ozpin and he simply relayed what she said.**

* * *

**Alias: Robert 'Robby' A. Nelson - An orphan from Mistral who became a widely known terrorist. Afterwards he spent his life stopping crimes and saving people while known as: The Shroud, until he was caught and forced to join Beacon. ****P****andora designates Robby as: Primary Asset****. (You'll learn his real name eventually)**

**Veronica Taylor - A single child from a poor family in Atlas. She has the highest IQ in history. Is curious about Robby.**

**Isabelle Steller - A bird faunus from Vacuo, who plans to make sure that her family name is no longer represented with murder. Has been saved by Robby twice.**

**Teresa Wright - A trigger happy squirrel faunus with ADD. Tends to give nicknames to everyone she meets. Isabelle's best friend.**

**Mordecai Bridges - A mild psychotic criminal with a taste for theatrics in or out of combat. Roman's second in command and best friend.**

**Pandora - An A.S.I. created to [DATA EXPUNGED]**

**Vinnie Verchem - One of the four remaining members of The Wings of Appreciation. Leader of the Head Hunters. ****P****andora designates Vinnie as: Asset 3.**

**Maéva Ambré - One of the four remaining members of The Wings of Appreciation. Sharp shooter of the Head Hunters. ****P****andora designates ****Maéva**** as: Asset 4.**

**Kiro Mitoi - One of the four remaining members of The Wings of Appreciation. Quickest of the Head Hunters. ****P****andora designates Kiro**** as: Asset 5.**

**Det. Derick Damon - Member of the Vale Police Department with a perfect track record. In charge of catching The Shroud. Secretly works alongside Robby and The Head Hunters. ****P****andora designates Derick ****as: Asset 6.**

**Melissa 'Mystery' - A brilliant girl who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Nicole 'Vanity' - A sharpshooter who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Broke 'Inane' - An ex undercover member of The White Fang who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Melvin 'Guardian' - A borderline insane man who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Julie 'Diamond' - A strong willed weapon expert who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Borris Firestone - A very powerful man. Rules the criminal underground in all four of the kingdoms. ****P****andora designates Borris**** as: Asset 12**** (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Anthony 'Valentine' Marks- Veronica's first love. Turned into a cyborg by Borris in order to keep him alive. Borris' right hand man. Presumed dead. ****P****andora designates Anthony**** as: Asset 13**** (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Cyrus 'Peacekeeper' Langley - A man who was turned into an immortal at a young age. Has a Axis II personality disorder. Former killer for hire. Works for Borris. ****P****andora designates Cyrus**** as: Asset 14.**** (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Chelsea 'Heart Breaker' Keen - A woman that was turned into an immortal two years ago. Is very fond of Cyrus. Works for Borris. ****P****andora designates Chelsea**** as: Asset 15.**** (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Ms. Hearts - A friend of Robby's. (You'll learn more in future Chapters)**

**Pandora's Admin - Created Pandora. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

* * *

**Told you guys this would be a long chapter but I have to warn you guys about something. My interest in this fan fiction is dwindling (Go ahead fans, burn my house down) that doesn't mean that I will scrap this story. Oh no. I refuse to let myself give up working on this story. Just expect updates to be less frequent than usual. (Strange thing coming from someone who took more than two months to finish this chapter I will admit)**

**Shout out to whoever knows who the Head Hunters are based on.**


	5. Initiation Day

**Hello everyone. Chapter Five is here after a while of thinking about who would be Robby's partner I think I came up with a solution that will satisfy everyone. Let me know how you felt about my solution. ****In this chapter you'll also see how Pandora uses other methods to protect her assets and how she tells Robby when people are in trouble. Robby also will have a weapon that isn't Gondavon, he has to find a way to keep his cover ID intact.**

**So... yeah not much to say really.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Glynda's Class Room, Day 28,902 4:34 PM**

Glynda heard that Robby was joining Beacon she was filled with frustration, he should have been arrested not recruited. He was just another criminal, no matter how young Robby was he's still a criminal nothing would ever change that, but if she was going to be teaching a criminal skills in combat, that already knew everything about her, she needed to know everything about him.

Due to her being a member of the Academy staff. She could easily access files on students or students that had been accepted into Beacon. Glynda accessed the students records, and stopped when she found a new name on the student list that was similar to the name Ruby had accidentally said during their talk. 'Robert Andrew Nelson'

She found his name strange, it didn't have anything to do with the idea of individualism that had been adopted during the Great War. She brushed it off after all not everyone in Remnant found the idea of naming children after color necessary; Ozpin was living proof of that. She tapped on his name only to find the entire file was redacted. Since, Glynda was a member of the Academy staff she could view that file; redacted or not. She typed in her password to view the file, but after she did her scroll went haywire, randomly deleting things on her own personal file until there was nothing left, then three words were typed in.

**STOP IT NOW**

After Glynda read this, her file returned to the way it was before. Whoever was doing this wasn't going to intimidate her, she reselected Robby's file but this time his file didn't open, instead more words appeared.

**I TOLD YOU TO STOP**

Glynda was taken back by this, but tried to open Robby's file once again. This time no words appeared, instead her scroll burst into flames in her hands.

* * *

**SUBJECT: GOODWITCH, GLYNDA**

**THREAT TO PRIME ASSET: CONFIRMED**

**RECOMMENDATION: SURVEY AND COUNTER**

**SECONDARY RECOMMENDATION: TERMINATE**

* * *

**Beacon Academy Ballroom, Day 28,903 5:39 AM**

Robby woke up calmly from yet another nightmare. He never stopped having them after he started saving people, he hated his inner self, it kept talking to him in his sleep mocking him about who he was.

Robby didn't care, he knew he was a killer, a disgusting pile of filth that didn't even care about his real name. However, he was trying to change who he was. He would even introduce himself to his parents eventually, after all he knew who they were, also he and his team had to stop them from killing each other once.

The real problem was trying to find out what to say to them. 'Hi I'm your son and I killed 109,628 people, but I stopped killing people and decided to save them instead. Did I mention that I'm The Shroud?' Odds are that wouldn't sit too well with them. Of course there were perks to telling them who he was, he'd be the owner of a very successful technology company someday, but then again Robby already had more than enough money then he knew what to do with.

Robby got up and walked toward the balcony, making sure to bring his scroll with him and avoided waking anyone up.

He looked out on the balcony, to see the view, not something he got do very often. Then again he didn't get to do a lot of things when he was The Shroud sightseeing was definitely on the top 10. Robby grabbed his scroll and put it up to his ear, "Pandora." he said, "You there?"

"Always, Robert." Pandora said,

"Did you tell the others what happened to me?"

"I believe I told you my creators thought it would be best for human elements to remain. I can't answer every question they ask, Robert."

"Oh yeah, how silly of me. Are they safe?"

"Vincenzo was injured, but he will survive."

"No doubt, he's a tough man to kill. Mind doing me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Turn on Isabelle's scroll for me."

"Why?"

"Because I said we'd catch up later, and it's later."

"But she could be a threat to you."

"I don't care about that."

"But."

"Have some faith in me, if she wanted to rat me out she would have done it, and if she tries to kill me I think I can handle her. So will you please turn on her scroll."

"Done, be careful."

"Oh, yes, and her number if please. She may have changed it."

"She didn't."

Robby dialed Isabelle's number on his new scroll, Isabelle's scroll began to ring but only loud enough for her to hear. She moaned and answered it. "Hello?" She asked quietly, "Up and at e'm Isabelle." Robby said.

Isabelle looked at the time on her scroll trying to adjust her eyes to the light; even night vision has its disadvantages. "Its five forty seven. Why are you calling? Better question, if you had enough time to turn on my scroll why didn't you just wake me up in person?"

"Because then I'd risk waking up the explosive barrel of ADD."

"Point taken." Isabelle said looking around the ballroom for Robby, "Where are you anyway?"

"On the balcony, if you wanna catch up before your babysitting job begins now is the time."

"It's fifteen to six." She complained.

"All the more reason for us to talk before Queen Boom Boom wakes up." Robby said before hanging up.

Isabelle sighed, leaned forward in her pajamas, consisting of a single see through violet nightshirt, allowing people to see her dark blue bra and underwear, both had a raven like design on each of them. With her in this state of dress people could easily see the robotic legs she had, just below her knees. She brought her blanket with her. She wasn't taking any chances with the weather or prying eyes. Isabelle carefully made her way to the balcony, she opened the doors and shut them behind her.

Isabelle smiled at Robby's outfit. "Green is not your color, Robby." She said jokingly.

Robby grabbed the edge of his cloak and said, "Well, they were all out of grey."

"So... do you have a full name, Robby?"

"Robert Andrew Nelson."

Isabelle hummed, "Something tells me that's not your real name."

Robby smiled, "Your instincts would be right. It isn't. I've had many names. Robert Andrew Nelson is.. the one I've come to love the most."

"Doesn't that... bother you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Doesn't it bother you. Knowing that when you die you'll be buried under a name that isn't yours?"

Robby let out an amusing "Ha!" and said, "If that's your way of asking me what my real name is you'll have to try harder than that; and if not; no it doesn't."

"Wait, do you even remember what your real name is?"

"Yes I do, but it means nothing to me anymore."

Isabelle sighed and said, "I guess we both know what it's like to hate our birth names than, huh?"

"I guess so. Well technically I don't hate my birth name it just carries too many memories, none of them good."

"I'm... kinda beating myself for not asking this sooner, but why are you here? Is someone here in trouble?"

"Someone's always in trouble."

"Just like when we first met you answer questions, but don't give any information." Isabelle said, "Must be a dead talent."

"I'm here for my own reasons, Isabelle."

"And you continue to repeat the pattern."

Robby let out a sigh he knew that his counter interrogation techniques couldn't work on her anymore and with what Pandora told him about Ozpin's plan of attack for team formation he thought it might be best to be honest.

"Do remember whag I told you about that corrupt group of huntsman, S.H.A.D.O.?" Robby asked.

"I wish I didn't. Considering what they did to you. No one should go through that."

"I've been through worse, than having boiling water tossed at my bare body."

"What do they have to do with you being..." Isabelle started to put the pieces together, she hadn't seen Melissa, Nicole, Broke, Melvin, and Julie anywhere, just bringing up S.H.A.D.O. she guessed what happened to them.

"I'm so sorry. I know you and Melissa were... close."

"More than close." Robby said.

"Do you really think S.H.A.D.O. was responsible?"

"I know for sure." Robby said, "Melissa died in my arms, after I drove off the bitch off. Julie died first followed by Broke, than Nicole, Melissa was next."

"And Melvin?"

"After we stitched him up he went into cardiac arrest." Robby looked away from her, "The worst part was... he... was going to survive."

"I'm sorry. I know were like family to you."

"That's why I'm here. To shut down the organization. I'll kill the whole organization if I have to."

"Revenge?" Isabelle asked, "You're in this for revenge?"

Robby turned back at Isabelle, "Isabelle, when S.H.A.D.O is brought to its knees and breathes its last breath I'll be there to watch it all go down and I will smile for the cameras during the interviews, but please understand that I'm seeing this through to the end. When I find the the one who killed them, I will kill her and have the whole world watch as I do it. I know that sounds cold."

"I don't blame you for you have to do or what you've done. You told me it was best to forgive and forget. Even though you can't forget anything."

"Sometimes I wish that wasn't the case. What about you how about you? How have you been since our last meeting?"

"Well, after you... sorry your friends killed my family I went back to Signal. The events were... traumatic for lack of a better word." Isabelle said, "I couldn't go to counseling... I was a bit of a wreck. I spent most of my time away from everyone... then someone started poking me; calling me Feathers. I eventually turned around and there was Teresa with that big smile of hers, she realized I was in the dumps and kept asking me what was wrong, eventually, I told her what had happened. She promised to keep it our little secret."

"So she doesn't know about me."

"No, I didn't tell her everything." Isabelle said with a sly smile, "Have a little faith in your friends, Robby."

"Faith is like trust." Robby said, "Hard to come by, and far easier to destroy."

"Well I trust you." Isabelle said, "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you enough for you to keep my identity as The Shroud a secret, but not enough for to know my real name."

"It's a start." Isabelle sighed.

"Oh, before I forget since some people know that we share a history we should come up with a story." Robby said.

"Why don't we just use the story of when you first met me under that cover of yours."

* * *

**REANALYZING SUBJECT: STELLER, ISABELLE**

**THREAT TO PRIME ASSET: DISMISSED**

**CALCULATING PROBABILITY OF RECENTLY DISMISSED SUBJECT'S LIKELY HOOD OF JOINING ASSET CATEGORY...**

**RESEARCH COMPLETE**

**PROBABILITY OF ISABELLE STELLER BECOMING ASSET: 92.85%**

**EVALUATING STRATEGIES...**

* * *

**Atlas, Library, Day 24,209 7:25 PM**

A young girl with honey blonde hair had her face buried in a book. The book in question was called: The False gods. She was wearing simple charred dress and worn shoes.

A police officer came over to see her she had quite the habit of staying out in the library past closing time quite a lot of determination for a four year old. This wasn't the first time the police had to escort Veronica home because she had ignored the librarian about closing time.

"Veronica, didn't you hear the librarian?" The officer asked, "It's time for you to leave."

"No it isn't." Veronica said.

"Clock says it's closing time."

"The clock is off by four minutes thirty seven seconds and thirty five nanoseconds faster than real time. Thus giving me that much more time to finish reading this book."

"There's no way you can know that for sure."

"Check your scroll then, prove me wrong if I'm wrong I'll go with you."

"You'll go with me regardless if that clock is wrong." He said, "Now let's go, Veronica, your parents are worried sick about you."

"I'm doing this for my parents." Veronica stated, "If I get smart enough, maybe I could create things that could change the world, I'll be a creator and get lots of money, I'll make sure my parents have the life they truly deserve."

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Ballroom, Day 28,903 7:00 AM**

Lie Ren slowly opened his eyes and saw his friend Nora Valkyrie standing over him. Ren appeared to be seventeen years old, five foot nine inches tall, with black, somewhat spiky, long hair and a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair. His clothing consisted of a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved Tailcoat that has a red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down to the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. The color scheme seemed to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wore black under-sleeves beneath the suit, and light tan pants with black shoes.

Nora had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light blue respectively. She also had a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She also has some violet eyeliner. She sported a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She also wears some sort of armor that began in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ended by the waist. It seemed as if there were two axes on the armor as well, but the "axes" extended all the way around her waist and appear to be quite flexible.

"Wake up, lazy bud!"

Ren wasn't much of a morning person clearly evidenced by his moans. Nora was a morning person it wasn't hard to tell, she was singing about how it was morning.

Robby saw them and started taking notes on the duo. The man is slightly irritated on the remarks from the girl, but doesn't bother to tell her to be quiet. Most likely, childhood friends, but not in a romantic relationship with each other, because there was no flirting or romantic remarks from either party. Not only that, but the girl didn't seem to know that she was bothering him and it didn't seem that the man minded it much, meaning he'd been dealing with it for a long time. The man and woman's personalities were simple; quiet and hyperactive respectively.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Cafeteria, Day 28,903 7:21 AM**

Robby was already in his 'huntsman' attire and took his seat at an empty table carrying a tray with an pancake, blueberry yogurt and a cup of peppermint tea. It was starting to feel more like a prison each passing day He didn't like the layout of the cafeteria, he hated it more than the beach and that's saying something.

"Hi Hoodie!" Teresa said she seemed very happy today more so than when they first met she had said something yesterday about some unknown thing before she screamed at the sky it was the day after, so whatever she has planned it will be happening today. Isabelle wasn't far behind Teresa, it seemed that the two looked after each other like sisters well sort of Robby told them it was alright to to sit by him.

"So Hoodie how do you know Izzy?" Teresa asked, "Did you meet her when she was growing up in Vacuo? Did you meet her when she made her first kill? No! Better question, were you two dating?"

"No, no, and no." Robby answered.

"I met Robby at a weapon shop over on my break to Atlas." Isabelle said, "He was making some weird sword... and failing horribly at it. I decided to help him out."

"Really?" Teresa asked, "I think you're lying. I haven't seen Hoodie carry a weapon since I first saw him and I don't see him with a weapon now. Then again, I haven't seen anyone with a weapon today."

"That's because everyone put their weaponry in their assigned lockers before heading to the ballroom yesterday."

"But you didn't have a weapon to put in your locker yesterday, Hoodie." Teresa said.

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

Robby and Teresa continued to debate wither or not he brought a weapon. Ruby and Yang were looking for a place to sit down and eat their breakfast. Yang was still trying to get her sister to make some new friends easier said than done. Socializing wasn't Ruby's strong suit, but Yang was determined to change that in her. When Ruby saw Robby she smiled and tried to go over to him, but Yang stopped her.

"Yang what are you doing?"

"Trying to help you make other friends."

"But Robby is my friend, Yang!"

Yang smiled, "And what about them?" she pointed at Isabelle and Teresa.

"Uh... well..."

Yang didn't exactly think highly of Teresa and she didn't know what to think about Isabelle, but she couldn't be that bad. Isabelle did drag Teresa away from her sister... so that's a plus. "Alright, than let's go sit by them."

"What?!" Ruby almost shouted, but she didn't get an answer before Yang grabbed Ruby's tray and made her way over to Robby with her sister in hot pursuit of her breakfast, which came to a stop when she set her tray across from Robby.

"Look, Hoodie!" Teresa said, "It's Cloak and..."

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long." She introduced herself.

"Really?" Teresa asked as Yang sat down across from the three with Ruby cautiously sitting down, beside her sister, "You look more like a Locks."

"Locks?" Yang asked, "My name is Yang."

"Sorry, Yang." Isabelle said, "Teresa gives nicknames to everyone."

"Yep! I use to call Izzy: Feathers." Teresa said, "Now I just call her Izzy."

"Why?" Ruby asked shyly.

"I stopped calling Izzy, Feathers, because I trust her with my life."

"No." Ruby said, "I meant... why do you not call her Isabelle?"

"Because, that name is soooooooo looonnnggg that if I had to call her by that name every time I had to get her attention the day would be over."

"So," Yang stated, "I'm uh... Locks?" She then started eating her breakfast,

"Yep!" Teresa said, "You care about your hair that's why you're eating so slowly, right?"

"Yeah." Yang said with food still in her mouth,

"Rose," Robby said, "does your family have a history of talking with their mouths full?"

"Um... uh... I don't know." Ruby said, she was watched Robby eat a spoonful of his blueberry yogurt trying to find to find something else to talk about she quickly said, "I choked on a blueberry once."

The whole group was quiet for a second, the silence was quickly destroyed when Teresa started to laugh uncontrollably eventually she lost her balance and fell over onto the table, Isabelle tried not to laugh at that statement but failed after fifteen seconds she wasn't laughing as hard as Teresa but was laughing none the less. Robby just smiled, swallowed the yogurt in his mouth and calmly said, "That's adorable, Rose."

_"Oh, great now they think I'm weird." _ Ruby thought as she put her hood over her head.

"Hoodie... how can you not laugh at that?" Teresa asked, "That was hilarious!"

"Why, because she choked on something?" He asked, "I had a friend who choked on a grain of rice."

Everyone in the group laughed at that, Ruby couldn't believe he stood up for her like that, making everyone dismiss her embarrassing story by telling the others a story where some one else had a similar experience but with a different piece of food.

_"Why did he do that?" _Ruby thought, _"Well, helping people is what he does...did for a living."_

Robby finished his breakfast and walked away with his tray. On the way there he heard Nora talking to Ren. From what he heard Nora was trying to find a way so that they could be on the same team together. That made Robby think about what his team would be, he already knew the details of how the team system worked four people in a team one is assigned to be the leader based on one's skill, capabilities, and leadership skills. Everyone is assigned a partner during initiation that will be on your team regardless of anything well unless that person dies there are certain limits to that.

The main question he was asking himself was who would be on his team.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Locker Room, Day 28,903 8:53 AM**

"I know!" Nora said, "We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal!" Ren was working on his weapons while he was listening to Nora.

"That way we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora asked.

"Nora..."

"Yes Ren?"

He took his weapons which was, a pair of green SMGs with extended magazines and outwards curved foldable blades that he quickly hid in the loose sleeves of his tailcoat. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on Nora. Let's go."

The two walked out of the locker room together.

"Well not 'together' together." Nora said with a giggle.

Robby's locker was just the same as everyone else's just with a different number and combination, however they were all electronically locked meaning Pandora could easily open any of them for Robby, if he asked nicely. Which he wouldn't. His locker was close to Ruby's it seems that the weapon Robby chose arrived in his locker no doubt Ozpin's handy work.

The weapon was called: Open Wounds. It was five foot long kantna with an ash colored sheath, however there was another handle coming out near the top of the handle at a 48 degree pointing away from the blade. There was a trigger on the other handle that fired 44 magnum rounds there was also trigger on the handle that connected to the blade. Robby took off his jacket and wrapped a special belt that could hold the weapon in place, he decided to keep his jacket in the locker he didn't want it to get dirty during initiation.

"I saw three things wrong those two." Robby said referring to Ren and Nora.

"Like what?" Yang said putting on her shotgun gauntlets.

"Those two would seem more normal if they were 'together' together. If the only thing you can think of to match your eye color is a pink streak of hair; seek professional help. And no man should have a ponytail. Ever."

Ruby giggled a bit at that remark.

"So true." Yang said trying not to laugh. "Anyway, Ruby why are you so chipper all of the sudden?"

"'Cause there's no more need for awkward small talk or 'getting to know you stuff'." Ruby said taking Crescent Rose out of her locker. "Now I can let my sweetheart do the talking." She then started petting her weapon like a dog.

"Well Ruby, just remember you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang said.

"Case and point." Robby said pointing at Yang.

"If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang finished making her point.

"She's not wrong, Rose." Robby added. "You could stand to meet some new people. Its done wonders for me."

"Ugggghhhh! Both of you sound like dad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby said.

"Okay, so what about the other food groups?" Robby asked with a smirk. "Because you don't look like someone who eats her vegetables."

Ruby puffed out her cheeks in a childish pout. Which brought a smile on Robby's face.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked trying to break up whatever Robby was doing to Ruby. Normally she would have punched any guy that started to act playful with her sister, but considering how well her threats against him went last time.

"I...I don't know. I guess I'll be on you or Robby's team or something." Ruby pondered.

"Odds of that happening are extremely slim, Rose." Robby said,

"Robby's right." Yang said, "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team."

"My dearest sister Yang! Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

_"No, she's implying that she doesn't want you and me to be on the same team." _ Robby thought.

"What?! No! Of course I do! I just thought...I don't know. Maybe it would help break you out of your shell?"

"What the-! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-"

"ridiculous!" Jaune said as he walked by the trio with a piece of paper in hand.

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 363 yesterday! I would have remembered to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?!"

Around the corner Weiss was talking to Pyrrha Nikos. She was six feet tall with her red hair in a waist length high ponytail with had green eyes. She also wore light green eyeshadow around the upper-corners of her eyes. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light brown strapless top split into two vertically with some gold patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appeared to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support, and seemed to have some kind of riveting or small round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low gold V-neck. She also wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt that ended mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wore a red ankle length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular golden plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. She wore a golden circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hung from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large golden necklace and golden bracelet on top of the sleeve on her left arm. She also wore armor. She had a golden cuisses that started below mid-thigh and continued down into her boots. She also donned a golden bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appeared to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots were brown, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf and had gold trim.

Her weapon appeared to be a javelin, she also had a shield on her back as well

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite forces with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself."

"Hmmmm...I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well I was thinking that you and I can be on a team together!" Weiss said.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said.

"Great!" Weiss said, _"This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together, we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"_

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

_"Don't overdue it, Jaune." _Robby thought.

"You again?" Weiss asked. Pyrrha jumped in and said.

"Nice to meet you Jaune!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune said ignoring Pyrrha and continued talking to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your talk about your fondness of me the other day."

"You've got to be kidding me."

_"You just overdid it."_ Robby thought.

"Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumors about teams... I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each. So..."

"You don't say? Well hot stuff, play your cards right and you can end up on the winning team."

Pyrrha started smiling a bit. Weiss then got in between the two.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel."

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said waving.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?"

Weiss was getting irritated and started to flail her arms angrily as she said.

"She's on the front box of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasped, "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

"I guess not... Sorry..."

"Actually Jaune," Pyrrha said placing her hand on his shoulder, "I think you'd make a great leader!"

"Oh stop it!" Jaune said.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

"Alright! That's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please?"

In less then a second Jaune was pinned to a wall by Pyrrha's spear.

"I'm sorry!"

Glynda's voice started to come out of the speakers, "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

All the first years were leaving the locker room. Jaune was unpinned as the spear flew back to Pyrrha's hand, Robby caught wind of it and immediately determined her semblance.

"It was nice meeting you!" She said as she exited the locker room smiling.

"Likewise..."

Robby, Ruby, and Yang walked over to Jaune, Robby offered his hand and asked, "You getting up or what?" Jaune took his hand and Robby pulled him up.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang asked.

"I don't understand my Dad said all women look for is confidence where did I go wrong?"

"Best example would probably be Snow Angel."

"Yeah, probably not the best start."

Robby made his way over to the exit as soon as he passed one of them his sense of danger kicked in. He ducked under the hook sword that was trying to grab his neck, he than grabbed the hook sword and pulled it forward along with its owner, Veronica.

"Hello, Veronica." Robby said.

"Robby." Veronica said.

"Something you want talk about?" Robby asked, "Or is this a social call?"

"A man with your reputation should know better than that."

"Than what do you want Veronica?"

"I just want you to tell me why everytime I search for information on you nothing comes up."

"You're just not looking hard enough."

"No." Veronica said, "I did my research. Robert Andrew Nelson. Right?"

"Yes."

"Well I find it strange... considering no one named: Robert Andrew Nelson exists. I know I'm on to something because my contacts have stopped checking in. Which means either you're keeping tabs on me all the time, or someone else is doing it for you."

"Veronica, I get it." Robby said. "You hate things you don't understand. Knowing you you'll want to close the gap between us as soon as possible, but trust me Veronica I am a mystery that should never be solved. Knowing who I am has lead to the deaths of many people. And I'd prefer you not join those unfortunate people."

"If you know me _so _well than you'll know that's not going to happen." Veronica said. "Be seeing you."

* * *

**Beacon Academy Cliffs, Day 28,903 9:05 AM**

Every one of the first year students were gathered by the cliffs of the academy each of them were standing on a metal plate. Ozpin and Glynda were standing closer to the cliffs then the students Ozpin was holding a coffee mug while Glynda was holding a new scroll to replace the one Pandora destroyed. Robby was positioned third from Ozpin's right, placed in between Isabelle and Blake.

"For years, you have been trained to become warriors," Ozpin started.

_"Not all of us." _Robby thought.

"and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Glynda said.

Ruby moaned this wasn't what she had in mind for initiation.

"These teammates will be you partners for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby screamed.

"See, I told you." Nora told Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way up to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die."

Robby slowly developed a menacing smile Isabelle noticed this and appeared to be concerned about it, unaware that his teeth were turning into fangs.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But your instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing many relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, uh, sir?" Jaune asked.

"Good!" Ozpin said, "Now take your positions."

Everyone appeared to take a defensive position Robby quickly, took a step forward taking a grip on Open Wounds. Still bearing that wicked smile Isabelle was starting to get worried about him.

"Robby." She said, "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Robby said in a quiet twisted voice.

People were started to be launched into the forest now.

"Try not to die down there." Isabelle told him.

"No promises." Robby said as he was launched into the air.

"Uh, sir I've got a question." Jaune said as other people continued to be launched into the forest. "So this... landing strategy... thing. Uh wha-what is it? Are you dropping us off?"

"No." Ozpin said stoticly. "You will be falling."

"I see. So, uh, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

Yang put on a pair of sunglasses, before winking at her sister, and being launched into the air Ruby soon followed suit.

"Right so what exactly is a landing strateggyyyyyyyyyyy?!" Jaune asked as he was launched into the air. Ozpin turned around to see the show of raining students.

* * *

**BEACON ACADEMY FIRST YEAR STUDENT INITIATION: IN PROGRESS**

**CALCULATING FLIGHT PATHS...**

**SITUATION CRITICAL!**

** ARC, JAUNE PERCENTAGE OF SAFE LANDING: 1.63%**

**PERCENTAGE OF SAFE LANDING VIA INTERVENTION: 88.72%**

**CONTACTING PRIME ASSET...**

* * *

**Emerald Forest, Vale, Day 28,903 9:09 AM**

Robby didn't even need to use his weapon to land but he didn't want to display his semblance Ozpin said, they would be monitored so he had to land with his weapon. So he unsheathed Open Wounds as soon as he was close enough to the trees he stabbed one of them on his left. Due to the momentum Robby swirled around the handle until there was no longer enough momentum for him to do so. Afterwards gravity did its work and he slowly descended to the ground, upon landing he pulled Open Wounds out of the tree and returned it to its sheath.

As soon as that was done Robby got a call on his scroll, he quickly answered it.

"Yes?" Robby asked.

"Juliet. Alpha. Uniform. November. Echo." A loud beep was heard, "Alpha. Romeo. Charlie." Another loud beep. "Emerald Forest." Yet another beep, "Two O'clock." The call ended.

"Jaune." Robby said quietly as he quickly moved deeper into the forest.

* * *

Pyrrha had her javelin and shield up and ready, though the javelin looked more like a xiphos now she used her shield to bust through the trees in her way eventually she landed on a tree branch, transformed her xiphos into a rifle she checked her perimeter she noticed Jaune flying aimlessly through the air. So she transformed her rifle into a javelin, using her thumb as a reference on where to toss the javelin and putting herself in the perfect stance; she tossed it very far eventually a thud was heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted back.

* * *

**SITUATION AVERTED**

**CONTACTING PRIME ASSET**

* * *

Robby was running through the forest as quickly as he could without drawing unnecessary attention that is until his scroll started ringing, again.

He stopped dead in his tracks and pulled out his scroll.

**DISREGARD MY PREVIOUS CALL SITUATION AVERTED.**

Is what was on the screen.

"Okay than." Robby said, "Can you point me in the direction of someone who doesn't have a partner? "

**That won't be necessary, someone's coming your way right now.**

"Who?" He asked.

Someone grabbed the top of his scroll and pulled it down so she could see his face. "SUP!? HOODIE!" Teresa shouted.

_"For crying out loud."_ Robby thought.

"Who were you talking too Hoodie?" She asked. "Have you seen any Grimm yet? How many did you kill? Is that your weapon? It looks like a piece of garbage to me. Are you even listening to me?"

Robby sighed, "No one important, no, I still haven't seen any, yes it is, and yes I am, now are you finished?"

"Why are you not wearing your hoodie, Hoodie?" She asked.

"Because than I'd have trouble grabbing the handle of my sword." He answered, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish initiation as soon as possible, so unless you want to tell me your life story can we go find this temple?"

"Sure!" Teresa said not even four seconds later she asked, "Are we there yet?"

_"The Creators are cruel men."_

* * *

**Emerald Forest, 3.48 Kms North by Northwest of Prime Asset's location, Day 28,903 9:14 AM**

Isabelle continued heading North as she was instructed, "Teresa!" She shouted. "Teresa! I've got some C4 for you to play with!"

Isabelle heard some footsteps coming her way, she instinctively grabbed her jimpuls morphed them into MSMC's and pointed them in the direction of the footsteps. As she expected it was an adult Beowolf standing at eleven feet tall. It dug its claws into the ground and let out a terrifying screech.

Isabelle didn't flinch or show any signs of fright or intimidation. She had seen things that are far more terrifying than Grimm.

"Look a puppy." She said taunting it.

The beowolf lunged at her, she quickly limboed underneath it morphed the MSMC in her left hand back into a jimpul and cut its tail off. The beowolf didn't seem fazed by this and swiped its right claw at her she blocked the swipe with the back of her jimpul, so it swiped its other hand at her, which she in turn blocked with her left boot if she hadn't done so she may have lost her head, it seems that her flexibility and balance had saved her life yet again. She aimed her MSMC at the beowolf's eyes and pulled the trigger.

It screamed and gripped onto her leg and tossed her towards a tree she brought her right arm back and lugged her MSMC at a tree branch the front of the MSMC came out but was still attached to the body by a piece of mico-filiament wire the part of the gun that launched off turned into a claw for a grappling hook. It attached to the branch reeling her in so she could regain her composure.

Despite being blind the Beowolf didn't have any plans of dying yet. It used its sense of hearing and scent to find her. When it did it made its way over to her, but suddenly the beowolf found itself stuck to the ground by ice. Soon it felt several bursts of fire pierce through its body, followed by a large volt of electricity, it then fell to the ground dead, slowly evaporating.

Isabelle looked at the person who killed the beowolf. It was Veronica both of them put their weapons away.

"Isabelle Steller?" Veronica asked.

"Yes..." she answered. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage... you are?"

"Taylor. Veronica Taylor."

"Nice to meet you."

"If you say so." Veronica made her way north, with Isabelle right behind her.

"Did I say something that made you angry?"

"I don't get angry."

"Um... then why did you sound so unsatisfied?"

"I was hoping to have Robert as my partner instead of you."

"Oh..." Isabelle said dejectedly. "Why did you want him?"

"So I can find out more about him. I'm well aware that you know that he's The Shroud."

"I don't know what kind of world you live in because that's a very far fetched assumption."

* * *

**Emerald Forest, Ruined Temple, Vale, Day 28,903 9:21 AM**

Yang and Blake were already at the temple, it was mostly made out of stone structures there were chess pieces on top of some small columns some of them were missing, but there were still several to chose from.

Yang picked up a white knight piece and asked Blake, "How 'bout a cute little pony?"

"Sure." Blake said with a smile.

The two walked over to each other. "That wasn't so hard." Yang said.

"Well, its not like this place is difficult to find." Blake responded.

"Are we there yet?" A voice asked.

"No!" Robby shouted as he and Teresa came out from the forest.

"Hey, Hoodie."

"What?"

"We're here." Teresa said Robby face palmed. "And look! It's Locks!"

"Hey, Teresa!" Yang said.

Teresa ran over to Blake and was literally inches from her face. "And you are?" She asked.

"Blake." She said,

_"Wait for it." Robby and Yang thought._

"Nope! Your name is Ribbons."

"What?" Blake asked.

"You're wearing them all over. So Ribbons."

Blake looked at Robby, "She does this to everyone, Blake." He made his way over to the temple. "Chess, how original."

"Which one do we do we take Hoodie?"

Robby walked around the pillars twice and picked up a black king piece. "Why not the most important piece in the game?" He asked.

"I thought the queen was the most important."

"Correction the queen is the most valuable piece in the game."

"How right you are." Veronica said.

The four looked over at her and Isabelle. "Izzy!" Teresa said running over and tackling Isabelle to the ground hugging her. The one thing Isabelle can never stand up against is Teresa's tackle. Teresa looked up at Veronica. "This your partner, Izzy?"

"Yes. Veronica, Teresa. Teresa, Veronica."

"The smartest girl in the world? Veronica?"

"One and the same." Veronica answered,

"Well, now your name is Quad B."

"I'm not going to try and guess what that stands for, and my name is Veroncia."

Teresa stood up and started poking Veronica's forehead with each word. "No your name is Quad B."

"Best if you not try." Isabelle told her partner.

Veronica sighed and walked over to the temple and grabbed a chess piece unknown to the rest of them it was a black king piece. Just the same as the one Robby picked out.

Their thoughts were cut short when they heard a scream.

"Some girl is in trouble." Yang said.

"That was a man." Veronica said.

"Well that man screams like a girl." Teresa said with a giggle.

"Well still, what should we do?" Yang asked.

"Heads uuuuupppppp!" Ruby said as she fell from the sky heading straight towards them.

* * *

**Q&amp;A time.**

_So does Cinder know what Robby looks like?_

**No, she doesn't.**

_Can Rooby __shape shift with his semblance?_

**Figure that out all on your own did you?**

_What does A.S.I. stand for?_

**Artificial Super ****Intelligence.**

_Can you please tell me what Robby's real name is?_

**But that would be telling.**

_Are you going to going to make flashbacks a regular thing?_

**Yes. In fact I plan on making several chapters that are entirely flashbacks.**

* * *

**Alias: Robert 'Robby' A. Nelson - An orphan from Mistral who became a widely known terrorist. Afterwards he spent his life stopping crimes and saving people while known as: The Shroud, until he was caught and forced to join Beacon. Pandora designates Robby as Primary Asset. (You'll learn his real name eventually)**

**Veronica Taylor - A single child from a poor family in Atlas. She has the highest IQ in history. Is curious about Robby.**

**Isabelle Steller - A bird faunus from Vacuo, who plans to make sure that her family name is no longer represented with murder. Has been saved by Robby twice. Veronica's partner.**

**Teresa Wright - A trigger happy squirrel faunus with ADD. Tends to give nicknames to everyone she meets. Isabelle's best friend. Robby's partner.**

**Mordecai Bridges - A mild psychotic criminal with a taste for theatrics in or out of combat. Roman's second in command and best friend.**

**Pandora - An A.S.I. created to [DATA EXPUNGED]**

**Vincenzo 'Vinnie' Verchem - One of the four remaining members of The Wings of Appreciation. Leader of the Head Hunters. ****P****andora designates Vinnie as: Asset 3.**

**Maéva Ambré - One of the four remaining members of The Wings of Appreciation. Sharp shooter of the Head Hunters. ****P****andora designates ****Maéva**** as: Asset 4.**

**Kiro Mitoi - One of the four remaining members of The Wings of Appreciation. Quickest of the Head Hunters. ****P****andora designates Kiro**** as: Asset 5.**

**Det. Derick Damon - Member of the Vale Police Department with a perfect track record. In charge of catching The Shroud. Secretly works alongside Robby and The Head Hunters. ****P****andora designates Derick ****as: Asset 6.**

**Melissa 'Mystery' - A brilliant girl who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Nicole 'Vanity' - A sharpshooter who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Broke 'Inane' - An ex undercover member of The White Fang who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Melvin 'Guardian' - A borderline insane man who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Julie 'Diamond' - A strong willed weapon expert who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Borris Firestone - A very powerful man. Rules the criminal underground in all four of the kingdoms. ****P****andora designates Borris**** as: Asset 12**** (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Anthony 'Valentine' Marks- Veronica's first love. Turned into a cyborg by Borris in order to keep him alive. Borris' right hand man. Presumed dead. ****P****andora designates Anthony**** as: Asset 13**** (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Cyrus 'Peacekeeper' Langley - A man who was turned into an immortal at a young age. Has a Axis II personality disorder. Former killer for hire. Works for Borris. ****P****andora designates Cyrus**** as: Asset 14.**** (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Chelsea 'Heart Breaker' Keen - A woman that was turned into an immortal two years ago. Is very fond of Cyrus. Works for Borris. ****P****andora designates Chelsea**** as: Asset 15.**** (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Ms. Hearts - A friend of Robby's. (You'll learn more in future Chapters)**

**Pandora's Admin - Created Pandora. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

* * *

**So confession time I've had this chapter done for a long time now but I kept it off so you could think I had really lost interest in this story and I also have the next chapter done. Now I'm just going to let you wonder whether or not I'll post the next chapter drive you insane until I decide to post it.**

**God I reverse love psychology.**


	6. The Real Grimm is Me

**So how many of you were waiting for this? Chapter Six is finally here, and so is Robby's true psychotic nature that's right Gondavon is showing up.**

**Also I rewrote the flashbacks in Chapter 2 so you might what to go to said chapter and view the changes, and if not I don't care it's your life. People that have read chapter two after July 28th ****you're good to go!**

**Finally there is only one question in the Q&amp;A section this time, simply because it's a good question that requires a long in detail answer that I cannot find a way to answer in the story.**

**Let the madness commence!**

* * *

**Atlas, 1 Minute 38 Seconds after The Great War, 2:42 PM**

A man with curly brown hair and hazel eyes was sitting next to Pandora's Admin or rather; Sapphire. He wearing a red vest with a white undershirt a black bow tie, black business pants, and black dress shoes.

The two were sitting in front of a television watching events that took place during the war. "We started this company to change Remnant." The man said, "Over time... our outfits became nicer, our wine got more expensive... we changed but the world stayed the same."

"I know, Rodrick." Sapphire said, "Who were we kidding? We never changed Remnant all we did was sit on our chairs and watch the planet burn."

"We can't just sit on the sidelines. Not anymore... if we don't change the world someone else will." Rodrick said. "So, Sapphire, what are we going to do to make sure nothing like this ever happens again?"

* * *

**3 Miles above the Abandoned Temple in Emerald Forest, Vale, Day 28,903 9:24:15 AM**

**Playing Audio**

**Schnee, Weiss: Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!**

**Rose, Ruby: We're fine! Stop worrying!**

**Schnee, Weiss: I am so far beyond worrying!**

**Rose, Ruby: In a good way?**

**Schnee, Weiss: In a bad way! In a very bad way!**

**Rose, Ruby: Well why don't we just jump?**

**Schnee, Weiss: What are you? Insane? ... Oh, you insufferable little red-**

* * *

**Underground location, Atlas, Day 27,311 4:51 AM**

A young Robby entered the room with the leader of The Wings of Appreciation, Robby was only eleven years old, four foot five inches tall, wearing a large black trench coat, he didn't have a shirt on because the trench coat barely fit him, along with everything else he was wearing black jeans and black dress shoes none of the clothes fit him, and it felt very uncomfortable to him.

The leader of the Wings was a female she was six feet four inches tall with long green hair that reached down to her hips, yellow eyes, and c sized breasts, she was wearing a long lime green dress, a jade pinky ring and emerald heels.

"So you're the leader of The Wings?" Robby asked he was curious about her the car trip over to this place was dead quiet and he had to put on this ridiculous looking getup. "My name is-"

"No." She said, "There are no records that you exist, so you don't exist, so until I think of an appropriate name for you you'll be called little one, understand, little one?"

"Yes." Robby said.

"Lance... no not a Lance."

"Anyway, what is your name?"

"Jade Jasmyn." She said, "Larry? No not Larry."

"How long does it take you to name someone?"

"Not sure," Jade answered, "I've never had to raise a child until now, little one. Luke? No."

"If you're going to choose a name for me can the first letter be different then the one in my real first name?" Robby asked,

"Fair enough... Kyle? No."

* * *

**Emerald Forest, Abandoned Temple, Vale, Day 28,903 9:24:32 AM**

"Well still, what should we do?" Yang asked.

Blake looked up and pointed towards the sky. Everyone looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky shouting, "Heads uuuuppppp!" Not long after Jaune intercepted Ruby from his own flight path sending them both into a nearby tree.

"It's raining people!" Teresa said, "I told you this day would come Izzy! I told you!"

Ruby laid her back against the tree she was disoriented from the impact, "Oohhh... what was that?"

She shook her head to help clear her vision, right in front of her was Jaune hanging upside down from a tree branch, "Eh-hem. Hey, Ruby." Jaune said.

"Yang," Blake said, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I-" Yang started.

Suddenly an explosion was heard making Teresa squeal in joy an Ursa came out of the forest it, "Ye ha!" Nora screamed as the Ursa fell to the ground.

"Aw its broken." Nora was now on top of the now dead Ursa with Ren panting while coming from behind the Ursa while Nora jumped on its back.

"Nora." Ren said exhausted, "Please... don't ever do that again." Nora wasn't even around Ren anymore. Nope. Instead she was staring at a white rook piece.

"Oooohh." She exclaimed with glee grabbing the piece off its pedestal and began singing. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren shouted snapping Nora out of her world, she giggled and said, "Coming, Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"More importantly!" Teresa shouted while Robby placed his hand on her shoulder. "What kind of explosives did she usssseee..." Teresa then fell face first on the ground. Isabelle looked at Robby knowing he'd just knocked Teresa out.

"She needed to relax." Robby said.

Pyrrha came out of the forest running away from a Death Stalker.

_"Well, that brings back some memories."_ Robby thought,_ "Damn... I miss Melvin."_

She constantly avoided attacks while managing to say, "Run!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said

Ruby jumped off the branch, not hearing Jaune's plead for her help.

"Ruby!" Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby said.

Just as the two were about to hug, Nora jumped between them and said, "Nora!"

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

"What is it with you and asking such idiotic questions?" Veronica asked Blake.

Yang growled, and shouted, "I can't take it anymore! Will everyone just-" Robby touched Yang's forehead and Yang fell on her back knocked out cold.

"Yes." Robby said, "Everyone needs to relax."

"Robert." Veronica stated, "If you're quite done knocking people unconscious there is another problem." she pointed at the sky. Where Weiss was hanging onto a claw of a Nevermore. "How could you leave me?" She screamed.

"I said, 'jump'!" Ruby shouted back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassured them.

"It looks like she's slipping." Veronica said.

"Now she's falling." Ren added.

Jaune had managed to get out of the branches that were holding him upside down just in time for him to see Weiss falling from the sky, he took a running jump off the branch he was on and somehow managed to catch Weiss in mid air.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune asked not realizing that with the way he jumped, when he landed he'd probably break a rib.

"Creators' sake!" Jaune said as he started to fall with Weiss in his arms. Before they hit the ground Isabelle put out her hand and the two stopped in midair. "What the?" was all Jaune could say before he fell to the ground still holding Weiss.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically.

"My chest." Jaune said weakly.

Teresa and Yang started to wake up from their individual naps just in time to see Pyrrha land down beside them.

"Look on the bright side guys." Teresa said still fueled with energy, "At least none of us have to die alone!"

"No one's dying on my watch." Ruby said with a smile, she used her semblance to rush out toward the Deathstalker.

"Rose! Wait!" Robby shouted, but at this point Ruby already had her scythe out and attacked the Deathstalker,She pulled the trigger of Crescent Rose to give her a even greater speed boost. A sound strategy, but it proved ultimately futile as she was easily knocked back by the Deathstalker's claw.

"Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said slowly getting back on her feet.

Ruby tried shooting the Deathstalker, but to no avail. Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into its compact form and placed it in her back holster and ran away.

_"Damn it, Rose."_ Robby thought.

Yang quickly ran out her to help her sister.

_"What is wrong with that family? Seriously, do they think danger is a playground or something?"_

The Nevermore, flew behind Ruby with the Deathstalker and shot its large feathers at her, catching her cloak. Yang approached, but she stopped just in time to avoid being hit by the hail of feathers still coming down.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled.

"I'm trying!" She yelled back.

"It takes one mistake to end one's life." Veronica said.

Robby got into a jogger position and said, "Then I guess it's going to take another one to fix one."

Before Robby could move Weiss rushed out to Ruby and used Myrtenaster to freeze the Deathstalker in place.

"Someone beat me to the punch in saving a life?" Robby asked himself.

"That a first for you, Robby?" Jaune asked as he made his way over to the group of eight.

"Wish I could say: no."

* * *

**Underground location, Atlas, Day 27,311 4:55 AM**

A young man with black hair and green eyes entered the room. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, jeans with a wallet chain and sneakers. "Jasmyn, nice to see you again." He said.

"Likewise, Spartak." Jade replied.

Spartak looked over at Robby, "And, who are you?" He asked Robby.

"Jade hasn't picked out a name for me yet." Robby replied.

"What does he mean by that?" Spartak asked.

"There aren't any records that he exists, so he doesn't. Which means I get to name him." Jade answered looking back at Robby, "Carl? No. Not Carl."

Spartak took a seat across from the two, "Personally, I'd call him: Faze."

"I didn't call you to meet me, to help me pick out little one's new name. I called you here because we need to know something." Jade said.

"And what would that be?" Spartak asked.

"How a mass murderer managed to escape Atlas, when you were in charge of making sure such a thing couldn't happen?" Robby asked getting out of his chair and walking around the table.

"He likely payed off someone in my crew-"

"How much did he pay you?" Jade asked.

A quick expression of shock was seen on Spartak's face, before it turned back into a small smirk. "Very funny, Jade."

Jade laughed and said, "You always know when I'm pulling strings."

Spartak let out a chuckle and almost immediately let out a gasp, Spartak looked down at his chest and saw a large blade coming out it. The blade was stained in blood, barley any of the white tint remained on the blade anymore, the handle and guard were red and dark blue respectively. Spartak looked at Jade with a confused look on his face.

"But, you honestly think I don't know when people are spinning tales?"

* * *

**Emerald Forest, Abandoned Temple, Vale, Day 28,903 9:31 AM**

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What do we do?" Jaune asked.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said pointing at the chess pieces.

"She's right." Ruby said, "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live." Jaune said, "That is an idea I can get behind!"

"What?" Teresa whined, "I wanna blow something up!"

"I'm sure you'll get your chance, Teresa." Yang said.

"Don't encourage her." Isabelle warned Yang.

Ruby and Jaune both grabbed a chess piece from one of the columns Ruby had picked a white knight while Jaune picked up a white rook. The Deathstalker continued to make progress on its frozen claw and stinger.

"Time we left." Ren said.

"Right." Ruby said, "Let's go!" She started running south back towards Beacon. Robby was right beside her. "Race you." He said.

"You think can beat me in a race?" Ruby asked with a smile. She knew some of the things Robby was capable of doing, but even if he could match her speed she'd still have her semblance to use.

"I can beat you, with both eyes closed, in handcuffs, and with a broken leg." Robby answered.

"THEN IT'S WAR!" Ruby shouted as she, Robby, and the others made their way south.

As the group of 12 proceeded south they came across some old ruins of a civilization that probably existed before the Grimm took back the forest.

Everyone took cover behind a column with their partner seeing that the Nevermore had landed on a column of a ruined structure coming out of a ravine.

"Well, that's great." Yang said obviously annoyed with the current circumstance, to make matters worse the Deathstalker from the abandoned temple had followed them this far with its mind still set on killing them.

"And, that's even better." Robby joked.

All twelve of them ran out from behind the columns the Nevermore took notice of this and took flight once again.

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren said.

Nora quickly got the Nevermore's attention and it started to shot out a barrage of large feathers at her, she skillfully dodged them, after the rain of feathers had subsided Nora took out Magnhild and started launching several heart-shaped projectile grenades at the Nevermore temporarily stunning it.

"My turn!" Teresa shouted as she puled out Ground Zero from her back, it had suddenly morphed from a curved battle ax to a small scale rocket launcher. Teresa pulled the trigger and a red striped mini-rocket flew toward the Nevermore. It moved out of the way but it wasn't quick enough the rocket managed to blow off one of the Nevermore's toes.

While those two continued attacking the Nevermore, Blake and Ren kept the Deathstalker at bay while the others made their way to the bridge that would get them across the ravine, Pyrrha took out her spear morphed it into its carbine rifle form and opened fire at the Deathstalker so the others could get to the bridge when they made it to the bridge, the Deathstalker stopped pursuing them. Before they could make to the other side the Nevermore slammed into the bridge sending Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, and Nora over toward the ruined structure, while Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren were over on the other side, as for Robby, Veronica, Isabelle, and Teresa, they were sent off the bridge and into the ravine.

Robby quickly maneuvered his way to Teresa and grabbed her, Isabelle turned one of her jimpuls into a grapple hook and shot it toward the edge of the ravine, she tried to catch Veronica, but her other grappling hook caught one of Veronica's pouches, it tore off her belt, and Veronica continued to fall she hit several rocks and branches on her way down, she hit the ground on her left foot due to most of her aura being drained after the fall, her leg sprained. The others landed close to her, Robby set Teresa down and went to check on Veronica.

"Veronica?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

"My leg is sprained." She answered, "This probably would not have happened if you had used your abilities to help me."

Quiet but still audible noises were stirring around the ravine. Robby, Isabelle, and Teresa, pulled out their weapons.

"Something tells me things are going to get bad." Isabelle said as several hoards of different Grimm came out from the darkness.

* * *

**SITUATION CRITICAL!**

**PRIMARY ASSET: SURVIVAL: 12.83%**

**TAYLOR, VERONICA CHLORIS: SURVIVAL: 0.82%**

**STELLER, ISABELLE VIOLA: SURVIVAL: 11.09%**

**WRIGHT, TERESA SIENNA: SURVIVAL: 11.07%**

**EVALUATING STRATEGIES...**

* * *

**Primary Asset: You got me into this to help people, if you want me to help these people. You need to get in the game!**

* * *

**OPTION 298,401 SELECTED**

**GRANTING ADMINISTRATIVE ACCESS TO...**

**PRIMARY ASSET**

**STELLER, ISABELLE VIOLA**

**WRIGHT, TERESA SIENNA**

Everyone in the group; minus Veronica; was receiving a call from the same number 0-000-000-0000 they all answered their respective scrolls and were asked the same question from a feminine robotic voice.

**CAN YOU HEAR ME?**

"Loud and clear." Robby said.

"I can." Isabelle answered.

"Mm-hmm." Teresa responded.

**2 O'CLOCK**

Teresa looked to her right and saw a young Beowolf lunge at her, she brought her ax up and sliced the beowolf in half.

**9 O'CLOCK**

Isabelle turned to face the Ursa rushing toward her, she quickly brought her blades up and decapitated it.

**7 O'CLOCK**

Robby kicked the rushing Boarbatusk coming at him from behind, after building up his aura and unleashing it into said Grimm.

"We need to... move... now..." Veronica stated weakly.

**STAY**

**"**No." Robby said, "If we move they'll pick us off."

* * *

**Beacon Academy Cliff-side, Vale, Day 28,903 9:39 AM**

Glynda watched what was taking place via. her scroll. To say she was amazed would be an understatement these students should have been too injured to stand on their feet, but somehow they were fighting several packs of Grimm, and one them has a broken leg.

"How is this possible? " she asked, "No one who has fallen down that ravine has ever survived this long."

"I guess there is a first time for everything." Ozpin said, knowing exactly what was going on.

* * *

**11 O'CLOCK**

**2 O'CLOCK**

**8 O'CLOCK**

**4 O'CLOCK**

**1 O'CLOCK**

The warnings from Pandora continued to come for four minutes, until the Grimm stopped coming at them and moved back.

**MOVE SOUTHEAST NOW.**

"Let's go." Robby said he picked Veronica off the ground and carried her on his shoulder.

"How... did you know where the Grimm were coming from?" Veronica asked.

"I really don't know, Quad B, some voice just told us." Teresa answered.

"Then who is the voice?"

"Panny." Robby answered.

"The person that you said doesn't exist?" Isabelle asked remembering that Robby said she should thank Panny after he saved her life for the second time.

"No, she exists just not as a person." Robby answered too quiet for the observing huntress to hear, "As a machine."

"Like an AI?" Veronica quietly asked.

Robby nodded. "I'll explain more when we get out of here."

"There's a Grimm following us!" Teresa said with glee.

They looked behind them and saw an adult Ursa slowly following them.

"I'm a it blow up!" Teresa said.

"That might not be necessary." Robby said, he slowly put Veronica down and walked over to the Ursa. He stopped when they were two meters away from each other and Robby started speaking another language that Isabelle, Teresa, and not even Veronica understood.

"Ursa, whose no name I do not know. What is it you want?"

"How do you know our language?" The Ursa asked.

"The prodigy Melvin Hazel Parker or rather Idan Ne Kadachi, taught me this language."

"You know The Parker?" The Ursa asked, "He is a legend."

"He is also no longer in this world myself and a few others are now the only ones who know your kind's tongue."

"... He picked you... as his student... Humaro, you're ugly."

"So, your kind has told me. Now the reason you're following us is?"

"You and those other ugly creatures have made quite a commotion, and the guardian of this ravine will soon come after you four."

"And what Grimm species is the guardian?"

"To your species he is called: Behemoth."

"Thank you." Robby said, "You may want to start running."

"And you as well."

Robby ran back to the others, picked Veronica off the ground and said, "We need to get out of here fast."

"Why's that Hoodie?"

A loud ear-piercing growl came from the direction they had moved away from. That wasn't all the head of the same Ursa that ran away from them had landed right beside them.

"That's why." Robby said as a 18 foot tall Behemoth rushed at them. A Behemoth was a rare type of Grimm that looks strikingly similar to a gorilla it has seven spikes across its back they looked like they were coming out of its spine.

"So want to run now?" Isabelle asked.

"Uh-huh." Teresa said.

They started running toward the other end of the ravine.

**300 FEET TURN LEFT.**

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"There is no left, silly." Teresa said.

"She's never wrong."

"Leave this place!" The Behemoth said in its language, "Leave this place! Leave this place! Now!" The Behemoth tore a rock from the ravine and threw it at them.

**TURN LEFT.**

They turned left and found themselves in a small cave that the Behemoth couldn't reach into. "Well, now what?" Veronica asked, "I don't plan to spend the rest of my life in this cave."

Robby put Veronica down, "Don't worry, you won't have to." He said, "No matter what you hear... do not leave this cave."

"What?" Isabelle said, "No, if you're going out there so are we." She didn't want to see him go up against that thing himself, Robby is strong but she also didn't think he should go out into a battle by himself.

"I won't let you risk your lives." Robby said.

"But."

"If all three of us go out there and die, Veronica will follow suite. Stay in here and don't come out!"

"Rooby, no!" Isabelle tried to follow him but Teresa and Veronica stopped her.

"Izzy." Teresa said, "Have some faith in Hoodie."

"I may not trust Robert, but it would make more sense you stay here with us."

Robby stepped out of the cave and asked Pandora. "Where is the huntress observing me?"

**37 DEGREES 10 O'CLOCK**

Robby picked up a rock and tossed it in the direction Pandora told him, the rock hit the huntress the head knocking her out. "Now, shut down every scroll within a five mile radius. Understand?"

**CONFIRMED**

The scrolls all shut down around Robby, making both Ozpin and Pandora, blind.

The Behemoth threw a boulder at Robby, he caught the boulder and threw it aside, "Isn't there something else you could be doing?" Robby asked in the Grimm language.

"I'm surprised." The Behemoth said, "To think your kind had the potential to learn our language. However that doesn't change the fact that your species is nothing more than worms hiding behind the safety of those walls."

"It's no safer inside them then outside them." Robby said, "Question: have you ever been afraid of a human or faunus?"

"There is no reason to be afraid of your kind. Your own species will die by me. I am the guardian of this world."

Robby smiled, "Let me fix that." He said maliciously. Robby put out his left hand and curled it as if he was holding something, suddenly an eight foot long sword appeared in his left hand. The sword was completely black in color. Robby grew 11 inches taller, his clothes had altered to the same ones he wore when he was with The Wings. His skin turned completely black in color his eyes turned red, his hair grew six feet long and turned silver, he also developed a terrifying smile.

"Finally," he said in a very distorted and menacing voice, "you let me out of that damn cage." He started laughing hysterically, "And look, he got me a Grimm to rip open! This is great! Hahahaha!"

"What an abomination." The Behemoth said.

"Abomination?" He asked, "You should look in the mirror! Heh heh. I mean look at you!"

"You are mocking the honor of my-"

The twisted version of Robby suddenly appeared in front of the Behemoth and tapped the Grimm with the handle of Gondavon, sending The Behemoth flying backwards. "If you're quite done. Can you start attacking me, I'm getting bored."

The Behemoth got back on its feet, amazed at his opponent's speed, "If you believe yourself to be-"

Robby's twisted self appeared in front of the Grimm once again. "Bored now!" He flicked the Behemoth into the side of the ravine. "What's wrong? You're supposed to be the guardian of this world, so what are waiting for? Fight back and stop boring me already!"

The behemoth rushed out from the side of the ravine and took a bite out of Robby's torso before tossing him aside, he rolled on the ground, but quickly got back on his feet with the teeth marks still in him. "You see?" He asked. "That's the spirit."

The Behemoth pulled out part of the side off the ravine and tossed it at Robby, he caught the large chunk of rock and used it to heal himself. He tossed the what was left of said large rock up in the air, "Serving!" Robby hit the rock with Gondavon sending it towards The Behemoth it quickly moved out of the way and charged at Robby, the Behemoth quickly grabbed Robby and tossed him into a extended part of the wall that broke his back. Robby landed face first on the ground, he began to laugh as he got back on his feet.

"So, disappointing." The twisted Robby said. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge... oh well. You'll make an entertaining scratching post nonetheless." He rose Gondavon above his head and brought it down, a large amount of energy came out of the sword. The Behemoth barley managed to dodge the blast of energy, after it did it looked around for Robby, seeing as he had suddenly disappeared. The Behemoth felt something grab one of its back spikes. It was tossed in the air and launched into the side of the ravine. The Behemoth felt a great pain in its chest it looked down to see a long sword stuck in his torso.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" The twisted Robby laughed as he brought The Behemoth down towards him, and began making 17 slices in it for every time he said: 'die', "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

He pulled the long blade out of The Behemoth, "AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he slammed The Behemoth deeper into the wall. Robby back-flipped away from The Behemoth. "Come on! You're supposed to be the guardian of this world!" He mocked the Behemoth as it slowly made its way out of the hole it was in, The Behemoth now had cuts all over its body, Robby had struck the most non-lethal nerve clusters making it next to impossible for The Behemoth to move. "So what are you waiting for? Get back on your feet. Fight for your life even though it would be useless it would nice for the so called: 'Guardian of this world', try to fight for its life."

"What... are... you?" The Behemoth asked weakly.

"The bane of what's left of your very short existence." Robby said as he put the long blade of Gemini to the Behemoth's throat, "But, you can call me: Gondie." He quickly cut The Behemoth's head off, slammed both pieces of Gondavon back together and licked the blood off of it.

**_"That was so much fun!"_ **Gondie thought,**_ "Why don't you let me do this more often?"_**

_"Because, then we'd both be screwed when Remnant knows you're still alive." _Robby responded via thought.

_**"Well, if you ever need me. Bring me out I'll be there in a flash."**_

Gondavon evaporated, causing Gondie to turn back into Robby. He went back to the small cave where he had left Veronica, Isabelle, and Teresa, "You can come out now." Isabelle and Teresa carried Veronica out of the cave, the three saw Robby covered almost head to toe in blood.

"Most of this isn't mine." Robby said nonchalantly.

Teresa didn't seem to care about the very bloody scene in front of her and just started to grin a very widely. Isabelle was wide eyed, not because of the bloody spectacle in front of her. But because of the noises she had heard while she was praying to Maldonoch not to take Robby's soul. Veronica had no interest in Robby's current condition, she was much to curious about that AI Pandora.

"Put me down." Veronica quietly demanded, "I can walk." Indeed she could with a slight limp of course.

"Hoodie?" Teresa asked.

"Yes?"

"So, you had a plan to stop that Grimm?"

"Correct."

"Do you have a plan on how to get us out of here?"

"Um..."

* * *

**Underground location, Atlas, Day 27,311 5:05 AM**

"Why did you have me kill him?" Robby asked, "His death won't change a single thing, Jade."

"That's where you're wrong, little one. If you kill people at random... nothing will change... kill the right people, say criminals, and the world will be an undeniably better place." Jade said, "That's why we exist, no criminals no problems."

"So, the purpose of The Wings, is robbing the souls of those we send to the grave and drawing our victims crimes in their own blood?"

"That's one way to wrap it up in a nice little bow, yes." Jade said, "I got it! From now on your name is-"

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Amphitheater, ****Day 28,903 8:00 PM**

"Robert Nelson, Teresa Wright, Isabelle Steller, Veronica Taylor." Ozpin announced, as the four walked forward; or in Veronica's case crutched; over toward Ozpin "The four of you collected the black king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RVIT. Lead by Robert Nelson."

* * *

**Unknown Location, Vale, Day 28,903 10:27 PM**

Roman got off a call with Mordecai, and he wasn't bearing good news. Since their attempt at killing Verchem, Ambré, Mitoi, and surprisingly Detective Derick Damon had failed, Mordecai and Neo had been out searching for them, they discovered that the former of the three had dropped off the grid in this Kingdom, and decided that going after Damon; despite the fact that he's the weakest link; would just be suicide. The second Damon's pulse flat lines it would cause a globable wide manhunt for them and it wouldn't stop until everyone responsible for Damon's murder was either dead or brought to justice. To make matters worse, Borris Firestone: The King of the Underground. Had put them on his shit list and everyone they had worked with was being hunted down by Cyrus' organisation: Blood Cell. Which meant they had to turn to, The White Fang: a Terrorist cell; to help support their plan.

However that wasn't what Roman was so frustrated with. Borris wanted to meet with him, Mordy and Neo tonight to see if they could come to some sort of understanding, they were all in the same business after all.

* * *

**Unknown Location, Vale, Day 28,904 12:11 AM**

Roman, Neo, and Mordecai were walking towards the location Borris told them about it was underneath a bridge that was going over a very large river the area was wide open with no place for an ambush for either party and there were no cameras to be seen the perfect place for a meeting.

Mordecai was rubbing the bottom of his wrists where his weapons: Brothers n' Arms, would be if both parties hadn't agreed to come to this meeting unarmed. Neo gave Mordy a 'What's wrong' look, to which he responded, "I'm not use to walking around without my chains." "And I'm not use to going places without my cane." Roman said, "We all have to make sacrifices, Mordy." "I hope this meeting won't take very long... I feel naked." Neo put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing at Mordecai's non-intended joke.

Soon, Roman and his crew saw, Borris and his top brass, they were standing in a horizontal line in the following order Chelsea, Cyrus, Borris, Anthony, and Lenard. Lenard was six foot two inches tall, he appeared to be 45 years old with dark grey hair, he had green eyes hiding behind his square shaped black glasses. He was wearing a red business suit, with a white undershirt, a black tie, a silver pinky ring, red dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Roman Torchwick, Mordecai Bridges, Neopolitan. You three are very difficult to find." Borris said.

"Spoken like a true criminal." Roman said.

"We're all criminals, Roman." Lenard said. "In our own way."

"Where are they, Firestone?" Mordecai asked.

"They're gone. In hiding even we have no idea where they're hiding." Anthony said.

"Then do you mind telling us why you're protecting people who bring down people like us?"

"Are you aware of what winter did to this river and the mountains that use to surround this kingdom?" Chelsea asked, "A layer of ice and snow would cover the river and mountains almost completely they looked dead but they weren't and when spring time came they would rise strong and cause floods and avalanches so powerful that barely anyone could survive but the ones that did used the avalanches to forge the walls creating the kingdom."

"I'm not a fan of metaphors what is she saying?" Mordecai asked.

"We are not protecting criminal hunters. We are protecting business associates." Cyrus said.

"No man can move mountains." Mordecai said, "The five of you are not gods!"

"Is this a declaration of war, Mr. Bridges?" Borris asked.

"I hope it is." Cyrus said with a smile.

"It really sounds like it." Anthony added.

"This is not a war meeting!" Roman shouted.

"That sounds like a cry to war to me." Lenard said.

"We're not going to war." Roman said.

"Borris, don't forget he tried to kill our friends." Chelsea said, "Why not go to war? Pandora already wants them dead."

Mordecai started to laugh, "Do you even know what Pandora is?"

"No." Borris said, "And personally we don't care. I don't plan go to war with you, but I also don't plan to sit idly by and let you kill people that have helped us for so long if what you're planing requires Verchem, Maéva, and Mioti to die I can't allow that to happen. So if that turns out to be the case... I will not hesitate to start a war."

"Well, Firestone, I'm sure even you couldn't survive a war against The White Fang." Roman said, "Let's go people." Roman, Mordecai, and Neo turned around and walked away.

"A war against terrorists." Cyrus said, "Sounds like fun."

* * *

**Now it's time for that one question I mentioned in the beginning.**

_Pandora has an asset category, obviously for her assets. So what; if any; other categories are there?_

**Pandora has seven different categories.**

**Irrelevant: For individuals who do not pose a threat to anyone at the moment. The irrelevants are observed carefully to insure their eventual decent into the other categories.**

**Asset: For individuals that use Pandora's information to stop certain events or individuals in the other categories. Assets are always monitored to ensure they stay in said category.**

**Deviance: For criminals, people who are about to commit a criminal act, or people who stray from their predicted path. Deviants are always monitored so Pandora can learn the Deviant's plan(s), capabilities, and connections.**

**Minor Threat: For individuals that have formally been in the Enemy Combatant category or for individuals who may cause harm to a specific individual in the Asset category if the two are within a three mile radius. Minor Threats are always monitored to insure they do not come near members of the Asset category.**

**Threat: For individuals who will always cause harm to members of the Asset category or Pandora unless they are dealt with accordingly. Threats are always monitored until they have been properly dealt with.**

**Enemy Combatant: For individuals who are currently in combat with one or more members of the Asset category. Enemy Combatants are monitored at all times to insure that the Enemy Combatant does not terminate a member of the Asset category. **

**Relevance: For individuals that will cause a massive loss of life or start a war if action is not taken against them. Relevants are observed until a member of the Asset category deals with them properly.**

* * *

**Real name unknown. First name begins with an L. Alias: Robert 'Robby' A. Nelson - An orphan from Mistral who became a widely known terrorist. Afterwards he spent his life stopping crimes and saving people while known as: The Shroud, until he was caught and forced to join Beacon. P****andora designates Robby as: Primary Asset.**** Leader of Team RVIT. (You'll learn his real name eventually)**

**Veronica Chloris Taylor - A single child from a poor family in Atlas. She has the highest IQ in history. Is curious about Robby.**

**Isabelle Viola Steller - A bird faunus from Vacuo, who plans to make sure that her family name is no longer represented with murder. Has been saved by Robby twice. Veronica's partner.**

**Teresa Sienna Wright - A trigger happy squirrel faunus with ADD. Tends to give nicknames to everyone she meets. Isabelle's best friend. Robby's partner.**

**Mordecai Bridges - A mild psychotic criminal with a taste for theatrics in or out of combat. Roman's second in command and best friend.**

**Pandora - An A.S.I. created to reshape the world, after The Great War.**

**Vincenzo 'Vinnie' Verchem - One of the four remaining members of The Wings of Appreciation. Leader of the Head Hunters. ****P****andora designates Vinnie as: Asset 3.**

**Maéva Ambré - One of the four remaining members of The Wings of Appreciation. Sharp shooter of the Head Hunters. ****P****andora designates ****Maéva**** as: Asset 4.**

**Kiro Mitoi - One of the four remaining members of The Wings of Appreciation. Quickest of the Head Hunters. ****P****andora designates Kiro**** as: Asset 5.**

**Det. Derick Damon - Member of the Vale Police Department with a perfect track record. In charge of catching The Shroud. Secretly works alongside Robby and The Head Hunters. ****P****andora designates Derick ****as: Asset 6.**

**Melissa 'Mystery' - A brilliant girl who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Nicole 'Vanity' - A sharpshooter who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Broke 'Inane' - An ex undercover member of The White Fang who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Melvin 'Guardian' Hazel Parker/Idan Ne Kadachi- A borderline insane man who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. Raised by Grimm. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Julie 'Diamond' - A strong willed weapon expert who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Borris Firestone - A very powerful man. Rules the criminal underground in all four of the kingdoms. ****P****andora designates Borris**** as: Asset 12**** (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Anthony 'Valentine' Marks- Veronica's first love. Turned into a cyborg by Borris in order to keep him alive. Borris' right hand man. Presumed dead. ****P****andora designates Anthony**** as: Asset 13**** (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Cyrus 'Peacekeeper' Langley - A man who was turned into an immortal at a young age. Has a Axis II personality disorder. Leader of an organisation called: Blood Cell. Former killer for hire. Works for Borris. ****P****andora designates Cyrus**** as: Asset 14.**** (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Chelsea 'Heart Breaker' Keen - A woman that was turned into an immortal two years ago. Is very fond of Cyrus. Works for Borris. ****P****andora designates Chelsea**** as: Asset 15.**** (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Lenard - A close friend of Borris and a member of Borris' Top Brass. ****(You'll learn more in future Chapters)**

**Ms. Hearts - A friend of Robby's. (You'll learn more in future Chapters)**

**Sapphire**** \- Created Pandora. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Rodrick - Assisted in creating Pandora. ****(You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Jade Jasmyn - Leader of The Wings of Appreciation. Manipulated Robby into becoming a killer. Gave Robby his favorite alias. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

* * *

**Now that I've made several people go insane with this wait. I have some news on the 4th of August I need to have jaw surgery so I may not update until October and I'm not going to lie I'm scared that I won't come out of the hospital alive, if I don't survive I want to thank all of you for putting up with my crap.**


	7. The Scars We Carry

**TSR: Chapter 7 is here. For the sake of all of you who have followed I hope it's worth the wait.**

**Now after watching Episode 3 of RWBY Volume 3 it has been revealed that it is the season of fall. Which ultimately takes my idea with the day counter and flushes it down the toilet. Because at the start of the original, The Shrouded Rose's day counter: Day 28,754 the date was September 2nd (I did the math but accidentally added 38 extra days and I had a whole time line written on paper. Then I had to start all over again. Fuck my life!) So everything has been adjusted accordingly. The date at the start of the story; Day 28,901; is now March 7th.**

**Also, I want to address something I didn't notice this until the 11th of October. I coincidentally gave Veronica Taylor the name of an actress by the same name. Opps. But I came up with her name by combining the first name and last name of two of my favorite companions from Fallout: New Vegas and Mass Effect, those being Veronica Santangelo and Jacob Taylor respectively. As I said I didn't know that this was the name of a real person at the time and if anyone is mad that I used a real person's name in this story by accident. I apologize for that.**

**Oh and before I forget a guest review states that my story is pulling names from Borderlands I would also like to dash that. I named Pandora after the Greek Myth Pandora's Box. I used the name Firestone due to my love of said item in the Pokémon games. And I used the name Mordecai because the first friend I ever made outside of school was named: Mordecai. (May he rest in peace). As for Robby's alias Roland S. Eun I actually got that off of a random name generator.**

**And make no mistake, I have no intention of stopping TSR. I'm going to keep writing it, until I decide that I'm tired of doing so. But when that day comes, I will post a chapter explaining everything that I have TSR leading up to... well unless if I die, have my eyes gouged out, or have my fingers cut off. There are limits to that, so if I don't post anything in two years, it's safe to say that I'm dead. Also, just so you know I'm considering that I shouldn't write a chapter revolving around the bully arc and I'll explain that at the end of the chapter, so you'll have to read my chapter first. Or maybe you'll just skip to the author's notes at the end to find out immediately giving no regard to the work I put into this chapter... kind of a dick move, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs and/or books mentioned in this story.**

**So with that out of the way. Let's begin!**

* * *

**Atlas, Northern Upperclass Suburban District, Day 27,723 11:22 PM**

A 15-year-old was breathing heavily, he was hiding in his closet there was a tall man in his house. A tall man with a big sword. He woke up two minutes ago after he heard his mother and father scream when he went to investigate his parents' screams... he saw... him... The Smiling Swordsman the one responsible for destroying a third of the Atlesain Military single-handedly. That man was in his house playing with his parents dead bodies, making them talk like puppets and act out events like having a tea party, The Smiling Swordsman had made their own blood the tea, and he was drinking it.

He had heard that Grimm did horrible things to humans before, during, and after they killed their victims, but what The Smiling Swordsman was doing with them made Grimm look tame.

"Hey! Come on out, Little Pig!" The Smiling Swordsman said in a happy-go-lucky yet simultaneously sadistic voice. The young man had fled to his room in an attempt to escape the crazed man he found out the hard way that The Smiling Swordsman had somehow managed to seal the doors from the outside and replace all the glass with plexiglass there was no way for him to escape.

"Afraid of what I did to your mom and dad?" He asked, "You shouldn't be, they're dead! They won't have to watch what I do to you." He started to laugh. "Oh, I get it. You're afraid of what I'll do to you! In that case, you have a right to be afraid."

The teenager heard the door to his room open, he froze as he saw The Smiling Swordsman walk in. "Don't worry!" The Smiling Swordsman said, "I'm just going to stab you several times... or maybe more than several? How much is several anyways? Hey, Little Pig how many times is several?"

The teenager quietly backed deeper and deeper into the closet he crouched down and faced away from the closet door. Not hearing anything The Smiling Swordsman sighed, "You are not helpful." He began pacing around the room. The teenager knew such, because of the loud footsteps as they seemed to get louder and softer as if he was walking back and forth in a certain spot in the room.

"Look, Little Pig!" The Swordsman said, "I get the fact that you're scared of me. I really do, so allow me to serenade you with a little song. Hush little victim don't say a word, escape is futile and absurd. Did you like that? I made that song just for you."

The doors to his closet opened behind the teenager, he froze in place once again daring not to look at The Smiling Swordsman. "Also, I knew you were hiding in the closet the whole time." The Swordsman grabbed the teenager's hair and pulled him out of the closet. "I must say. We've had some good times tonight."

"You... killed... my... parents..." the teenager whispered.

"I didn't say for you," SS answered. "Regardless all fun has to end at some point. And I need something to keep me entertained, so do me a favor and scream a lot it's more fun that way."

"Please, don't-" The teenager desperately pleaded as SS put his right wrist guard to the lower section of the teenager's torso and began applying pressure, causing the teenager's aura to slowly drain away.

"You mind?" SS asked, "I'm trying to decide which limb I should cut off first. Actually, I'm being rude." SS pulled his wrist guard away from the teenager's chest. "I'm going to give you a multiple choice question; A. Left Arm B. Right Arm C. Left Leg or D. Right Leg; which one should I cut off first?"

More confused than afraid now the teenager weakly asked, "Wh-what?"

"That didn't sound like an answer."

"Uh... um..." now on the verge of tears the teenager looked at SS eye to eye.

"Decide, or I'll decide for you."

Tears had begun flowing down the teenager's face like a water fountain.

"Clock is ticking, Little Pig. The clock is ticking!"

"Right Arm!" The teenager screamed.

"Left arm it is." SS brought Gondavon down and cut the teenager's left arm off.

The teenager screamed in pain his severed limb fell to the ground and blood began to come out of both his torso and severed arm.

"Let me guess you're left handed?" SS asked with a chuckle.

"Fuck you, bastard!" The Teenager screamed.

SS touched the teenager and used his semblance to seal the wound he had just inflicted on the teenager, before he slammed the hilt of Gondavon into the right side of teenager's collarbone, shattering it. The teenager fell to the ground in even more pain than before with his collarbone shattered moving his only remaining arm would put him in even more pain.

"What... did... you... call... me?" SS asked.

The teenager only continued to scream, SS made it worse my picking the teenager up by his arm.

"You... called... me... a... bastard?" SS began to laugh, "There's one button of mine you never press. And you just pressed it. You think you were in trouble before? I am going to kill you more painfully than you can imagine. Now... tell me... left eye or right eye? Oh, fuck it!" SS shouted just before he slammed his spiked wrist guard into the teenager's midnight ash colored eyes.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Team RVIT's Room, Vale, Day 28,904 2:37 AM**

It was just another sleepless night for Robby. Not just because he'd been explaining every little question his new teammates had about Pandora, but because he had been changing the symbol on his gloves. Veronica was right, making his insignia less noticeable doesn't mean it isn't there. Robby wanted to keep the 'S' more than the cross because of his loyalty to Pandora. But at the same time, he wanted to keep the whole 'Your Savior From Death' logo he had. So, Robby replaced the cross with a tombstone to make sure the logo still existed.

However the fact that his 'team' now knows about Pandora just caused another problem. He had planned to just up and leave the 'team' behind when he graduated from Beacon Academy. But that damn Nevermore just had to break that bridge during initiation and send Veronica, Isabelle, Teresa, and himself into that ravine. He knew that telling Veronica about Pandora at the time was the only way that Pandora wouldn't mark her for death. If Robby hadn't told Veronica about Pandora, Veronica would just dig for the information on how they got out of the ravine alive, until Veronica, Isabelle, Teresa, and all of Veronica's associates had fallen under the threat category and were killed. Telling them about Pandora put him in a bad spot, but it was the only way to keep them alive.

Pros: Veronica, Isabelle, and Teresa get to live.

Cons: He's now stuck with them for the rest of his life.

But now Gondie was talking to him boasting about how he killed that Behemoth. Rapid strikes this, torturing the Behemoth that, he wasn't really bringing anything new to the table.

_**"Seriously, 102 slices in a Grimm in lest than ten seconds, it has to be a new record!"**_

_"Can you talk about something else for one minute?"_

_**"Yeah, I can,"**_ Gondie said, _**"So, do I have to protect those little embarrassments when you let me out of my cage."**_

_"They're not embarrassments, Gondie."_ Robby replied.

_**"Then why did you tell them to stay in that small cave while I took care of the grown-up stuff?"**_

_"As I said back then they would have died if they weren't in there."_

_**"Oh, that's no excuse."**_

_"Well, if that Behemoth didn't kill them, you would have."_

_**"... Good point."**_

_"You really should consider getting some therapy."_

_**"But if I did that how do you expect us to form Convergence again?"**_

_"Becoming, Convergence the first time was nothing, but luck."_

_**"Typical. Blame the chance card."**_

_"Okay, Gondie what will it take you to drop this topic?"_ Robby asked he wanted this conversation to end before the others woke up.

_**"Let me out of the cage, so we can kill some more Grimm in that forest every other day, not counting weekends. We do need to practice the techniques we haven't used since The Crossed Rebellion."**_

_"We'll practice one hour after dark to do that. And an extra hour if you promise not to kill any humans and/or Faunus, while we're down there."_

_**"I can live that, but if Gardener shows his face... no guarantees."**_

Robby took a deep breath and exhaled. His eyes had adjusted well to the darkness at this point, so arranging his things in the corner of the room he choose wasn't difficult to do. Afterwards, he grabbed a fountain pen, a piece of paper and started writing a note for his, 'teammates'. When Robby finished, he used his semblance to faze out of the room, so he could go to the city and meet with a friend.

_Dear Teammates,_

_I was unable to fall asleep at night, so I arranged my belongings to my liking and went to the city. If I'm not back by the time classes start, do not be concerned. I will be back before long._

_Sincerely, Robert Nelson_

_P.S. Isabelle, please make sure my partner stays out of my mini fridge._

* * *

**Subway Train 745, Vale, Day 28,904 4:26 AM**

Wisdom Hearts was sitting on a subway train headed west for the upper-class district. Wisdom was a 31 year old women, with light blue hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a thin blue cloth and was using it like a jacket, a true blue colored gala dress, two small spirel earrings, two blue bracelets on her right arm, and blue high heels.

"This seat taken?" Robby asked Wisdom pointing to her left.

"It's a free world." She answered while motioning to the empty seat which Robby sat in. "Mind telling me where you've been? The crime rate has gone up like crazy since you disappeared."

Robby started tapping his fingers on his jacket typing out Morse code in the process, "I guess you could say I finally decided to go to school."

Wisdom got the message from the Morse code 'Beacon'. "I imagine that you'd do well as a scholar," She said. "Yet, here you are. Why is that?"

"I'm concerned about my friends."

"Vencenzo will be fine, he'll have a new scar that'll be impossible for anyone not to notice," Wisdom remarked, "But aside from that your friends are fine."

"Not the 'friends' I'm referring to."

Wisdom sighed, "You know for once you could be concerned about me."

"Well, my pupils, Blood Cell and The Eternal Flames kill people, while you're the one stuck playing fixer to not only Pandora and her assets, but to every single politician and rich clientele on the face of Remnant."

"Well, you can never have enough favors in our line of work." Wisdom responded with a devilish smile.

"Listen, Wisdom I need your-"

"No. I am not playing Shroud for you... that's your job."

"I was just going to ask if you could find Eldred."

"Nikki Roth's brother?"

"Yes."

"Nicole... Violet... Roth's... brother?" Wisdom repeated absolutely dumbfounded.

"That's right."

"You know he's a racist, correct?"

"No. Eldred isn't racist. He's like Cyrus."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Wisdom, he distinguishes his hatred equally."

"He hates me. He hates you. He hates everybody."

"Exactly, why we need to find him. He could find clues to help us bring down S.H.A.D.O."

Wisdom sighed, "Robert, this obsession with S.H.A.D.O. isn't very good for your health. Vengeance will not give you closure. It didn't for Nicole. It didn't for Cyrus. Anthony knows getting his revenge on you, won't help him sleep better at night. So, what makes you think that bringing down S.H.A.D.O will bring you anything but emptiness?"

_**"She's right, you know,"** _Gondie said via thought, _**"Melissa's dying wish was for you to find happiness with another soul. It's best to just move on from this. Though, I doubt your new girlfriend will be half as fun to play with as her. And before you even ask; yes in that way."**_

"Shut up!" Robby shouted aloud.

"Are you okay?" Wisdom asked.

"I'm fine," Robby reassured her as the train stopped.

Wisdom wanted to continue to make her point, but she knew that whenever Robby started talking to himself, it was best to leave him alone.

"Just find Eldred and tell him to meet with me at my place." Robby stood up and made his way to the door.

"I'll be sure to do that," Wisdom said with obvious frustration. "Oh, wait! You may want to clean your place up first."

Robby stopped and looked back at her. "Who trashed it?"

"Kiro and Derick."

"Really?" Robby asked, "If my it was only my best friend I could understand it, but Derick, really?"

"Yeah, strange huh?" Wisdom asked, "Nobody even asked him to break the law this time."

Robby chuckled at that as he left the train.

* * *

**Mid-Northeastern portion Commercial District, Vale, Steel Port Café, Day 28,654 7:12 AM**

Damon had arrived at the café two minutes ago and was drinking his coffee. He was there to meet with The Shroud. But unlike the first time they met; where he somehow managed to escape from a trap that took the cooperation of Hunters to set up properly. The Shroud wanted to talk to Damon without the mask. He placed the coffee mug on the table and let out a sigh.

Ever since Shroud appeared Damon thought Shroud was playing god deciding who lives and who dies. That was something that Damon had seen enough of when he was a huntsman. He couldn't stand people like that. However, his opinion on Shroud was slightly different now, he still thought Shroud was playing god, but if The Shroud truly was playing god, why would he save the person that's trying to arrest him? It doesn't make any sense.

"Your coffee is getting cold, Detective." Someone said.

Damon looked at the seat across from him and there sitting in front of him was Robby. He looked like he was 15 years old, he had a very deep cut on the left side of his lip, it looked awful like the wound had torn his muscle. He was wearing a dark gray jacket with black zebra-like stripes on its sleeves, the jacket didn't have a zipper, but buttons, bronze ones by the looks of them. There was a dog tag hanging around his neck with The Shroud's symbol on it, he was also wearing a white shirt that was pressed tightly against his torso, his gloves were the same shade of grey as his jacket and pants but his pants had the same stripe pattern as his jacket, his shoes were black with dark grey laces.

Damon looked at Robby in shock, this kid couldn't possibly be The Shroud. "You wanted to meet me, Detective. Well, here I am." Robby said as he pulled out Damon's Police badge. "So, are you going to listen to what I have to say? Or do I have to toss your service weapon into a fountain again?" He opened his jacket just enough to for Damon to see the 1911 Robby swiped from him.

"Figures," Damon said. "He'd send a messenger to talk to me instead."

"I'm not a messenger, Detective," Robby said, "I am The Shroud."

"Hand me back my gun and badge," Damon said. "I really don't have time for this."

"Yet you had time to take an additional half hour getting here to make sure that the Vale PD wasn't following you?" Robby asked, "It sounds like you have free time to me."

Damon looked slightly suppressed at that, "Oh, still not convinced?" Robby asked, "You met your wife right here at this table twenty-four years, four months, nine days, one hour, six minutes, thirty-one seconds ago. You were training as a huntsman at the time but were kicked out of Signal due to you sticking your nose into places it doesn't belong; one to many times. Your favorite color is black even though it's not a color it's a shade. In fours minutes, you'll be thirty-nine years old. You have an eleven-year-old daughter named: Melinda. Do you believe I'm telling the truth now, Detective Derick Douglass Damon?"

Damon's eyes went wide with shock, most of what he said could have been told to him by someone else but he never told anyone on the planet where he met his wife, Vivian. And they swore that they would only tell their daughter when she was twelve. Then the pieces started to fit together. No one would suspect one of the world's most wanted people to be a teenager, he's able to hide in plain sight without even being suspected of what he can do. But that raised further questions; why would a child do these things? He already knew The Shroud was a former Wing of Appreciation; based on his combat abilities, but why would he not carry out the organization's goals?

"I..." Damon began, "Looked for a, 'Sorry I almost got you killed' card, but they were all out."

"Well, you've been looking for me," Robby said, "And here I am. But for some reason I don't see you trying to arrest me why is that?"

"You're a pain in the ass." Damon began "The biggest pain in the ass I've ever dealt with. I don't like what you do, but I want to know more."

"Ask away, detective."

"Why are you doing the things you do?"

Robby carefully slid his right glove up to show enough of the Wings of A. tattoo before sliding it back up. "Redemption," He answered, "I hurt a lot of people. I'm trying to make things right."

"So playing God is 'redemption' for you?"

"You call it playing God. I call it vigilante justice."

"Have you ever considered becoming a Huntsman?"

"No. If I was training to be a huntsman and still trying doing my job. I'd have to play by their rules. Besides my boss would ruin my chances of entering any of the academies."

"Boss?" Damon asked, "I thought you worked for yourself."

"You'd be wrong," Robby answered, "I work for someone who could easily ruin anyone's life with a blink of an eye. And she has her eyes on you."

"Why?"

"Three good reasons. First: You have skills that would help her significantly. Second: Your moral compass is in the right direction. And third: She's tired of you chasing me."

"So, she wants me to help you?" Damon asked. "Do I have even have a choice?"

"You always have a choice, Derick. If you don't want to help her. I'll inject you with this" Robby pulled a syringe out of his sleeve, "And you and I will have never met. Or you can help her, but know that once you go down this road, Detective. There is no turning back."

Damon gave it a lot of thought. On one hand he could go back to playing an endless game of cat and mouse with this child. Or help his boss doing... whatever it is Shroud does. "... I'll help." He said, "But I can't do everything you want me to do. I'm an officer of the law, which means I have rules. Rules that can't be broken."

"That's understandable," Robby responded.

Damon let out a sigh, "So how does this work?"

Robby pulled a folded piece of paper out from his jacket pocket and slide it over to Damon. Damon unfolded the paper and read what was written on it. "Violet O'Hara?"

"She's a defense attorney with a sealed juvie record. I want it unsealed."

Damon scoffed, "What did I just get done saying about rules?"

"You have your rules. And you have a chance to save a life. Your choice." Robby told him as he stood up from his chair and said, "My scroll number is on the back, call me when you get the information. If you trace the call, you and this syringe are going to be best friends."

Damon looked at the paper, as Robby walked towards the exit, "What have I gotten myself into?" Damon thought, "Hey, wait!"

Robby stopped in his tracks and walked back to Damon, "Yes?"

"You still have my gun and badge," Damon said.

"No. I don't." Robby said he pointed at Damon's holster. "Your badge is in your pocket."

Damon sighed he figured that Shroud would return his things to him, but there was a second thing Damon needed. "What should I call you?"

"You can call me... Drew."

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Amphitheater, Day 28,904 10:50 AM**

Glynda Goodwitch was giving students combat lessons for the upcoming Vytal Festival. Thinking back on the Vytal Festivals Robby had been told about in the past, it sounded like nothing but a handful of trouble. All those people from other kingdoms coming to one spot on the planet it's a recipe for disaster. Cyrus knew it all too well, Blood Cell made a lot of lein during the Vytal Festival with all those people in one spot odds are someone wants someone else dead.

Vytal Festival aside Glynda wasn't teaching Robby anything new, but it makes the others better combatants. Not that he needed to learn how to fight better but it definitely will make the other students better at combat.

"Now would anyone care to show the visual learners how a tournament style match would work?"

"I would," Robby said raising his hand.

"Mr. Nelson, given the state of dress you were in when you returned from initiation. I would recommend someone else battle instead."

"She isn't wrong," Isabelle said, "You were likely carrying several blood born diseases in your hair."

"You were a walking germaphobe nightmare." Veronica added.

"I know," Robby stated before chuckling, "It made me want to hug someone."

"It would have been pretty funny if you did," Teresa said with a giggle.

"Ms. Wright you are Mr. Nelson's partner why don't you participate instead?"

"Yeah, that'll be fun!"

"Very well," Glynda said, "Now who would like to face Ms. Wright in combat?"

"I would. Professor." Veronica said.

"Ms. Taylor. You are still recovering from your injury and you and Ms. Wright are on the same team perhaps you should reconsider-"

"Just because I am injured does not mean I cannot fight. Besides, this would be a great opportunity for me and Teresa to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses. That way we can make up for said weaknesses when we are in a combat scenario out in the field."

"... A fair point Ms. Taylor. If you and Ms. Wright would please come down we can begin."

_**"Yes! CAT FIGHT!"** _Gondie said via thought.

Veronica and Teresa walked down from their seats and went to opposite sides of the amphitheater. Teresa put two earbuds in her human ears and pulled out Ground Zero. Veronica pulled out her hook-swords; Melar and Denar.

"Whenever you're ready ladies."

Teresa made a mad dash towards Veronica. Teresa brought her ax down on Veronica, she quickly sidestepped wrapped Melar around Teresa's wrist and pulled her towards Veronica's knee. It made contact with Teresa's solar plexus what Veronica didn't count on was for Teresa to slam Ground Zero into the floor. It bounced back up and hit Veronica in her jaw. At that moment, Teresa slammed her foot on Veronica's injured leg. Veronica grunted in pain, Teresa fought through the pain in her chest and kicked Veronica up in the air then punched her towards the edge of the amphitheater.

"Boom!" Teresa shouted, pointing one end of Ground Zero at Veronica, "Here comes the Boom!" The blade launched itself off Ground Zero and flew towards Veronica. Veronica pulled herself out of the wall in time to dodge the blade but not enough to stop said blade from being detonated. Veronica was launched forward, but she regained enough momentum and delivered a spinning kick to Teresa's jaw.

Teresa was sent back, but regained her composure quickly, "I think you knocked out a tooth." Teresa said. Indeed, she did, Teresa was missing one of her canine teeth, but another one grew back in its place almost instantly. Despite the pain from regenerating a new tooth with her semblance, it didn't stop her from launching a quick horizontal swipe with the haft of Ground Zero after she announced her injury. Veronica quickly sidestepped before taking a step back so she could adjust her strategy now that Ground Zero no longer had a blade.

Teresa smiled put the haft of Ground Zero behind her twirled it and two of the blades on her back were now on the top and bottom of Ground Zero's haft. That complicated things for Veronica, she took a step back as Teresa took a step forward. "Is that all you got?" Teresa asked almost as if she was singing.

Veronica attached the hooks of Malar and Danar and began spinning them giving her a longer reach. She began swinging her swords at Teresa, she was caught off guard by Veronica's change in fighting style and suffered many blows because of it Veronica even managed to disarm Teresa. As Veronica made a low strike for Teresa's legs, she pulled one of the blades off her back and used it to plant Malar into the ground but at the cost of having some of her aura Drained. As soon as the blade planted Malar in place, Teresa ran forward and tackled Veronica to pushing both of them away from their weapons. When Veronica tried to get back up, the pain in her leg was too great to ignore.

"I yield," Veronica said. "Teresa, you win."

"Awww! COME ON!" Teresa whined.

"I'm in more pain than I thought. I cannot continue this fight in my current condition."

"In that case. Teresa Wright is the victor." Glynda said. "Ms. Taylor, perhaps you should have listened to my advice."

"Of course, Professor," Veronica said. "Teresa. A little help would be appreciated."

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Hallway, Day 28,904 6:30 PM**

The combat class with Goodwitch was entertaining, to say the least. Robby really couldn't believe his partner won, even if it was by a forfeit he was certain that Teresa would emerge victorious. Isabelle wasn't kidding when she said Teresa is a very skilled fighter. He felt stupid for not believing her. Robby had to switch into the academy uniform, he had a love-hate relationship with the uniform he liked it because it was a type of suit and he liked suits. Maybe that was because he liked being one of his aliases: Nathan Marek Enderson a mysterious crime lord that not even Borris Firestone could keep on a leash; and Nathan always wore a suit. Suits made him feel... important. He disliked the uniform simply because it was just that a uniform everyone had to wear one... there was nothing special about that.

Weiss walked towards Robby. "Schnee."

"Nelson." She replied with an angry tone as she walked passed him and turned the corner.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted as came into Robby's view "Robby! Have you seen-"

"Around that corner." Robby said as he pointed to the corner behind him.

"Thanks." She said as she followed his direction. Ozpin had silently followed Ruby from the same hallway that both Weiss and Ruby had come from. "Are you following her?"

"You follow people all the time." Ozpin answered.

"You're avoiding the question." Robby responded obviously irritated.

"Yes," Ozpin said. "I see this type of falling out between new teammates almost, every year. Some of those who weren't appointed as the leader believe that they should be in the position of leadership."

"Oh, you're here to give her words of encouragement?"

"Indeed, I am," Ozpin said.

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you only acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked in a very sad tone. "What happened to all that talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in working as a team."

"Not a team lead by you." Weiss said.

Robby sighed when he overheard that part. "Ozpin. Why don't you get me those files you promised me?" Robby asked. "I'll handle this for you."

"Very well." Ozpin said he turned around and walked away.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said as she walked away.

Ruby turned around and bumped into Robby. "What was that about?"

"Oh... um... i-it's nothing really." She was so caught up with he

"Rose, it's very easy to tell when you're lying."

"I'm not- ugh... what's the use?" She asked, "You've been around enough liars haven't you?"

"More than you think," He answered, "So, I'll ask again, what was that about?"

"..." Ruby kept silent and looked at the floor.

"Ruby..." Robby said quietly as he placed his right hand on her shoulder, "Please as a friend, tell me what's wrong."

Ruby looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "C-can we talk about this somewhere else?" She asked.

Robby smiled, nodded, and took his hand off her shoulder. "We'll talk in the ballroom."

"Why there?" Ruby asked.

"Because, the ballroom has a piano, you beautiful flower." Robby joked.

Ruby blushed when he said, 'beautiful' she tried to hide her red face underneath her hood, but he already saw it. He knew that Rose liked him, but he wouldn't dare risk getting too close her. If Robby brought her close and people discovered that she has connections with The Shroud, she would become a target. A lot of people want him dead and those people weren't afraid to harm the ones close to him in order to see that agenda through. S.H.A.D.O. did it, The Wings of Appreciation did it, The White Fang did it, and even... she did it the only person on Remnant that Robby truly feared.

* * *

**Atlas, Docks, Day 27,724 12:53 AM**

A 45-year-old Borris was walking alongside the dock close to the beach with his cans. He was wearing, a blue winter coat and a black beret. The sound of the waves was very peaceful to him, out of the corner of her eyes, he saw a 15-year-old boy, without any arms, legs, or eyes. What was strange about this scene was that despite that the fact that this child had these 'injuries' there was only blood coming out of the teenager's empty eye sockets. Borris jumped off the docks and ran towards the child. Borris checked for a pulse, there was one... but it was faint.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Ballroom Balcony, Day 28,904 6:47 PM**

Ruby and Robby were standing on the balcony staring at the buildings in complete silence.

"I've spent years of my life on the run. I didn't have a lot of time to look at the scenery."

"It must have been sad." Ruby said.

"It wasn't all bad," Robby said, "So anyway, what was Weiss yelling about?"

"She was saying I shouldn't have been the leader of Team RWBY." Ruby said with sadness in her voice.

"Rose, listen it has only been one day," Robby said, "Trust me things will get better soon. Every leader has a rough first day."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, "You don't seem to be having a hard time as leader."

"Well, that's because it's not my first day as a leader."

Ruby looked away from the scenery and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't work alone as The Shroud, Rose. There are a lot of people working for me." Robby said he started to think back to Melissa Yale Reese his old girlfriend who died in his arms, tears were in her eyes she claimed that she would fall in love with him again in another life.

Robby sighed, "Something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"No, it's just... some old memories of a friend."

"Care to share?" She asked innocently enough.

"Her name was Melissa. She was... well." Robby pulled out a picture of her, the picture was only a head shot. She appeared to be to 15 when the picture was taken. She had wolf ears coming out of her black hair it reached down to her elbows, her eyes were olive green, her skin was white. She had a gentle smile in the picture along with a red sweatshirt.

"That's her."

Ruby looked at the picture quickly and asked without thinking. "Where is she?"

Robby sighed, "Cemetery."

"Oh..." She felt awful now. She didn't even know this girl and one of the first things she learns about her is that she's dead. "I'm sorry." She quickly added.

"Don't worry about it, Ruby."

He did it again, he used her first name again.

"Rob?" She asked giving him a nickname of her own. "W-who was she to you?" She asked without thinking.

That question actually caught him off guard, "She was... my girlfriend."

Ruby felt worse now. He loved this girl, this dead girl who only lives on in that picture, and she was the one who started this conversation.

"Don't apologize," Robby said. "I know you want to, but please don't. Anyways, if there was one thing I learned when I was leading those people it's to not change who you are as a person."

"But, Weiss said that I've only been acting like a child-"

"So, what if you do?" Robby asked, "We're both children in the long run, and look at us team leaders. It's something that we can't run away from, something that we can't forget. Whether or not Ozpin made a mistake by appointing us as leaders is something we'll have to wait and see. Being a leader is something I'm not happy with, but I'm making the most of it." Robby placed his left hand on Ruby's right shoulder. "And so should you."

Robby took his hand off Ruby's shoulder, turned around, and walked into the ballroom. After a few moments Ruby followed Robby down and tapped his shoulder, he turned his head towards her.

"Hey... um... Robby?" Ruby asked. "Could you... um... could you..."

Robby stood in place, he patiently waited for Ruby to finish her question.

"Could you play a song on the piano for me?" She asked very quickly.

Robby smiled and said, "I don't see why not." Robby walked over to the piano sat on the bench and began playing and he was also... singing.

_Day to night, dark to light,_

_Fall the sands of time._

_Let the years like the gears_

_Of a clock unwind_

_In your mind walk through time_

_Back to better days._

_Memories, like a dream,_

_Wash tears away._

_Like a star in the sky,_

_Darkness can't reach you_

_Light the night, joy is light,_

_Till the new dawn._

_Cast away your old face_

_Let go your spite,_

_With this mask I'll ask_

_To borrow your light_

Robby actually lost track of time while he was playing the piano what was supposed to be a minute long song turned into half an hour. When he realized that fact he looked up and saw Ruby fast asleep. To be specific she was curled up in a ball. It looked so... adorable, he couldn't help but smile.

**_"Well, that's cute."_** Gondie said via thought.

_"Yeah, it is."_ Robby thought. _"Better bring her back to her team."_

**_"Yeah, that'll be good! I wanna see you get punched by her hot sister."_**

_"Yang has a name."_

_**"Don't care."**_

Robby walked over to Ruby.

"Rose?"

No response. Robby knelt down and started poking Ruby's stomach, "Rose." Ruby started to giggle, "Yang, stop, you know I'm ticklish."

"Rose, wake up."

Ruby's eyes shot open and saw Robby knelt down beside her with his index finger on her stomach.

"Epp!" Ruby jumped up in surprise. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"I was trying to wake you up."

"I... I was asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah. You fell asleep while I was playing the piano, it must have been pretty boring for you to have fallen asleep like that." Robby joked.

"Nonononono!" Ruby said quickly, "It wasn't boring! It was beautiful. I mean relaxing. I mean..." Ruby continued to fumble over her words trying to say something that wouldn't make her seem like even more of a dork.

"Don't say another word, Rose," Robby said. "I know what you're trying to say. And it doesn't matter, you're not the first person to fall asleep while I've played the piano, and you probably won't be the last."

Ruby put her hood over her head to hide her red face.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Robby asked he already knew the reason why, but he found Rose to be absolutely adorable when she was acting like an embarrassed school girl, talking to her first crush. He may just be Rose's first crush for all he knew. He could ask Pandora if he was right, but he wouldn't.

"Doing?" Ruby asked as she pulled on her hood to the point where it could almost be torn off, "Doing what?"

"Hiding your face," Robby answered, "You're going to ruin your cloak if you keep doing that."

"Well, I get really cold sometimes and-"

"Your head gets cold?"

"Y-yes." She quickly answered. "M-my ears a-a-are really c-cold right now."

Robby smiled, "First it's your head, now it's just your ears. As a professional liar, Rose. I'd advise you to get your story straight."

"Well, um, uh, BYE!" Ruby shouted before disappearing leaving behind a trail of rose petals.

**_"Her energy is kind of nostalgic. Huh?"_**

_"In a weird way. Yeah."_

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Team RVIT's room, Day 28,904 8:47 PM**

Robby walked back to his team dorm room. With his assignments and the files Ozpin promised him.

_"So, Rose is ticklish."_ Robby thought _"I better remember to exploit that in the future."_

When Robby got back he found Isabelle and Veronica laying on their beds while Teresa was literally dancing in nothing but her undergarments and she was singing to Aly and Aj's Rush.

_"This better not be a common thing."_ Robby thought.

_**"I really hope it is."**_ Gondie responded,**_ "I like her."_**

_"It takes you to another place._

_Imagine everything you can._

_All the colors start to blend._

_The system overloads again."_

"Hm? Hi Hoodie!" Teresa waved.

"Would you mind putting on some pajamas?" Robby asked with his hand over his eyes.

"Why? Am I not pretty, Hoodie?" She asked.

"There are attractive qualities about you, yes, but-"

"So, what's wrong with me not having any pjs on?"

_**"That settles it, I'm tapping that when I get out of the cage."**_ Gondie said.

_"You even try and I'll throw you back in the cage."_ Robby responded.

_**"DAMN IT! YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE ANY FUN!"**_

_"So, yesterday was?"_

_**"A nice first step towards personal freedom."**_

Robby sighed, "You know what? Just do whatever, I've got better things to do."

Teresa leaned forward. "Liiiiiiikkkeee?"

"Research. School work. That sort of stuff." Robby said, he phased through Teresa and went over to the desk at the edge of his bed

"Weeelllllll, can I help?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Why nooooootttttt?"

"Because, some of this is work that I'd prefer to work on myself." Robby said as he sat down on a chair next to the desk. He took out the assignments and placed them on the desk.

Teresa got a quick look at one of the files. "Hoodie. What's a S.H.A.D.O.?"

Robby grabbed the files and set them out of Teresa's sight. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He said.

"Quad B. What's a S.H.A.D.O.?" Teresa asked. Isabelle cringed, she knew that Teresa would ask her next.

Veronica looked up from her book on Artificial Intelligence. "I have never heard of it." Veronica said as she looked at Isabelle, "Though, judging by the look on my partner's face. It is safe to assume that she does."

Teresa jumped next to Isabelle's bed. "Izzy. What's a S.H.A.D.O.?"

"Teresa. There are some things that you're better off not knowing about." Isabelle said.

"But, Izzy!" Teresa complained. "I'm your best friend. And we're teammates! Hoodie won't tell me what a S.H.A.D.O. is. But, he told you, why can't I know? Is it because it has something to do with the people that Hoodie worked for when he was a mercenary? Do they kill people that know about the group? Of so, then why are you alive if Hoodie already told you wha-"

"They're are a group of murderers!" Robby shouted as he looked at Teresa. "S.H.A.D.O. is an organization that is comprised of huntsman and huntresses. They kill people."

"Hoodie?" Teresa asked gently.

"They've killed people close to me."

Veronica closed her book and listened to her leader's answer. While Isabelle just looked at Robby in shock."

"They've killed someone that I love." Robby continued. "Now you know. So, stop asking!" He turned his head back to his assignments.

Teresa looked at the floor, after three minutes; she pulled her head up and walked over to Robby. "Someone that I love, was killed too."

Robby turned his head to Teresa. "What?"

"My papa, he was killed." Teresa said clearly sad about the fact. "About two years ago. My papa was killed. I was born in Vale, but I grew up in Mistral. Papa has a huntsman just like my Mama. When Papa died, Mama wasn't the happy Mama I always knew. She cried a lot and so did I."

"Where are you going with this?" Robby asked.

"I've lost people, that I love too." Teresa said. "I'm sure everyone here has lost someone they love. Right?" She looked at Veronica.

"I lost my grandparents at an early age." Veronica said. "I miss them. If I had finished my project in time, they'd still be here."

"I lost my whole family." Isabelle said. "Sure they bad people. But even a family that kills people is better than no family at all."

"See, Hoodie?" Teresa said. "Everyone on this team has lost someone."

Robby sighed, "Let me tell you something an old friend told me. In this unforgiving world, we live in. We walk in the dark."

"Doesn't mean you have to walk in it alone." Teresa said with a smile.

* * *

**White Fang Operation Base, Vacuo, Day 28,907 10:32 PM**

Things had been very slow today, but it was a good thing that The White Fang was getting new recruits tonight the more members to the cause the better. The last potential new recruit came in the room. He appeared to be a cheetah faunus due to his ears. He was six feet tall with spiky orange hair, his right eye was bright green and his left eye was dark red. He was wearing an orange hoodie, a red t-shirt, fingerless black gloves, orange jeans, and black military boots.

"Welcome, everyone!" The speaker said. "It is great to see so many new members to our cause tonight. The cause of bringing faunus-"

The cheetah faunus couldn't even hear words coming out of the speaker's mouth. He just wanted to get to the front of the stage, he wanted action not words, words tended not to speak louder... he preferred the action anyway. When it came time for the new recruits to stand forward and be sworn as official members of The White Fang he was itching for a fight "State your name." The speaker said to the cheetah faunus. The cheetah Faunus smiled looked up at the speaker and said, "Ethan Sunset Miles." Two kunais came out from his sleeves he jabbed one into the speaker's right kidney the speaker screamed in pain while Ethan was nowhere to be seen.

"Sound the alarm!" One of the members shouted before she was stabbed in the abdomen.

* * *

After the alarm was raised every faunus in the building was alerted to the situation Ethan had made. Some members didn't even get a chance to react when the alarm went off, as Anthony and another man used their sniper rifle and bow respectively to kill members outside and on the roof of the building.

The man was six foot two inches tall. He had dark gray eyes, pitch black hair in a business man cut he also had a nicely trimmed stubble, with a tan complexion. He was wearing a white suit jacket, a light blue undershirt with a black bow tie. White suit pants held up by a black belt with a silver belt buckle shaped like a drawn bow, he also had a baldric used to hold his quiver and bow, he also had white dress shoes.

"If they really want use alarms properly, they should use ones that only faunus can hear." The man said drawing back his white bow. He released his grip on the bowstring which sent the drawn green arrow over two hundred meters in a White Fang member's heart.

"Morons." He added.

"Preaching to the choir there, Archer." Anthony said.

Two bullheads began to fly over the building, soon they began landing on the roof the doors opened up, Verchem, Ambré, Mitoi, Wisdom, and Lenard walked out of the bullhead on the left, while Chelsea, Cyrus, Borris, a white-eyed woman, and a cyan eyed man, walked out of the one on the right.

The white eyed woman was known as Jaimylee Skye. She was five feet ten inches tall, her curly white hair stopped at her B sized breasts, and her complexion was pale white. She was wearing a silver scarf, a pale ash colored overcoat with a silver locket in the shape of a crescent moon with a star hanging off the top edge of the moon. A pale blue short sleeved deep-v under the overcoat, white leggings, and white high heels. Her weapon appeared to be a large paint brush which was wrapped around the back of her waist.

The cyan eyed man was called: Clayton McMartin. He stood at six feet four inches, he had short spiky dark red hair and a light tan complexion. He was wearing a red rock colored vest, a white long sleeved shirt that hid the chain mail he was wearing. He was also wearing brown pants, and light brown shoes. His weapon was a five-foot-five-inch tall staff. There was a pale blue dust crystal on the top of it, there were also several blades at the top of the staff.

"Nonlethal take-downs, only." Borris said.

"Pandora has them marked for death." Ambré said, "We're killing them."

"I think the boss knows what he's doing." Chelsea said.

"He's not our boss, Heart Breaker." Verchem said.

"Yet, here the four of you are helping us." Lenard said.

"Help is a strong word." Wisdom said.

"If all of you are done wasting time. I believe there are terrorists below our feet, who have yet to be crippled and indoctrinated by a fucked up science experiment." Cyrus said as he walked toward the roof access stairs.

"I can never read him." Mitoi said.

"Probably a good thing that we can't." Jaimy said. "I don't even want to know what goes on inside his mind."

_"By, The Creators, Andrew's gone missing. Five of his group are dead. The Head Hunters are pissed. I'm stuck in a war with The White Fang. This whole past month has been a giant bore. It's just like when I was a huntsman, only now my team isn't alive to feed KA-BAR."_ Cyrus thought.

Cyrus kicked open the roof access door, the second he did, the door hit the head of a White Fang member. She dropped to the floor and Cyrus stomped on her left kneecap. "I know this is a strange question, but do you have a dog?"

"Wha?"

"And if so, what dog food do you give him?"

The only look she had on her face was confusion. "I don't-" Cyrus punched her in the face which knocked her out cold.

"Waste of time." Cyrus said as he walked down the stairs. "I ask people for advice and they never give me any good advice."

* * *

Ethan was kicked to the ground by a high ranking member, a rifle was pointed at Ethan's head. He grabbed the rifle and moved it out of his face, as the member pulled the trigger. Ethan kicked the member in the groin, then he wrapped his legs around the member's waist and flung him to the ceiling. Ethan used his semblance to move to the stairs of building and went to the room full of high-ranking members.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down for Chelsea as she turned the corner, a door knob turned._ "Single hostile behind the door. First, shoot the floor. Chelsea pulled out Alition and shot the floor, which sent the tiles up into the air. "Blinded. They will attempt feral swings. Morph Alition into a balisword." Her Agram morphed into a balisword. "Block." She brought Alition up vertically. Which blocked their swings. "Counter." She leaned back and kicked the members in the kneecap. "Knee lower jaw." She brought her foot up and kneed the member in the jaw. "Stunned. Apply uppercut." Chelsea brought up her fist up and jawed her opponent. The member flew in the air. "Roundhouse kick." Chelsea kicked the member in the upper chest. "Summary: Hostile unconscious. Aura nearly depleted. Jaw dislocated. Lungs collapsed."_

Chelsea pulled out Alition and shoot the floor broken pieces of tile flew up into the air. Chelsea morphed Alition into its balisword form to block the incoming swing from the member's blade. Chelsea leaned back and kicked the member in the kneecap, then she kneed the member's jaw, then uppercutted the member. The member flew in the air and Chelsea kicked him in the chest, the member landed on the floor.

* * *

Clayton and Jaimy walked into a meeting room. Two members dropped from the ceiling behind them and tried to punch Jaimy in the face she dodged the fists that came flying towards her. Jaimy grabbed one's wrist and moved it so he punched his comrade instead. Clayton pointed his staff at the members, a beam of ice came out of the top of it. The member's fist froze on his comrade's face, Jaimy brought out her paint brush and morphed it into a small handgun and shot the frozen fist. After Jaimy pulled the trigger, she grabbed the wrist of one of the members and tossed him at Clayton who froze the member's head. While, Jaimy jumped and spin kicked the other member in this neck.

"Did you need to be so brutal?" Jaimy asked. "He probably won't be able to see anything anymore."

"Your point being what exactly?" Clayton asked. "The fool needed to learn his place." Clayton picked up the frozen member's head and slammed it into the desk. "So, sorry about that."

* * *

Each of Pandora's assets made their way through the building. They captured as many members as they could and tossed each of them into the same room that the new members were being initiated into the organization.

Borris walked up towards the pedestal that the speaker gave his speech to both White Fang members new and old. "Attention everyone." Borris said. "I would like to say a few words to all of you. And before you tune me out because I'm a human. I strongly recommend that you hear me out first. The White Fang would have you believe that they're the key to bringing Faunus and Humans towards equality. They have lied to you."

"Don't listen to him!" A veteran member shouted.

"The choice to listen is yours. As is your choice to truly make have Humans and Faunus share equal rights. Five years ago, The White Fang started its decent towards terrorism for Faunus equality, before the terrorism they did peaceful protests. The sad thing about it, neither of these options will bring Faunus equality. Does anyone want to know why? Anyone?"

One of the newer members spoke up, "Ah-I want to know."

"The protests were respectful towards humanity, old method: Give respect to gain respect. Then came terrorism. New method: Gain respect through fear. But tell me, what do you do with the humans who will never show respect and what about the ones that will show no fear?"

None of the White Fang members spoke up.

"You cannot change humanity's views of Fauna through protests or petty displays of violence. Because true change is invisible. Humans and Fauna share many things, but the most significant one is hating change. But over time we learn to live with it, we adapt to the change and embrace it. Now if you still believe that what I'm saying is false. I will tell my friends to release you and we can forget ever meeting each other. But if you truly want to bring your species equality you'll join The Eternal Flames or Blood Cell and help us move away the obstacle that will bring Faunus and Humans together as equals said obstacle is known as The White Fang."

"If you choose to work for The Eternal Flames." Cyrus began, "You will work for Borris. If you choose to work for Blood Cell you will work for me. If you fought against me you might think that I am a racist, you'd be wrong. I hate everyone, even my own business partners. Take the bandage man here, he doesn't have any injuries under the bandages, yet he wears them anyway. It doesn't make sense."

"It's symbolic." Mitoi said.

"IT'S BULLSHIT!" Cyrus shouted.

"As you can see. There will be no discrimination for anyone who accepts the offer to join Blood Cell. As Cyrus hates everyone. Even me." Jaimy said.

"And who wouldn't hate you just by looking at you?" Cyrus asked, "You're so Caucasian your hair and eyes are white."

"Digressing. If you want to join The Eternal Flames or Blood Cell than remove your mask, and close your eyes. So, you can show us that you truly have no fear of our species."

All, but three of the members took off their masks.

"For those of you, that consented. Welcome, to my family. As for the others..." Borris snapped his fingers and the three members that didn't take off their masks, were brought to the roof and placed in the bullheads to receive medical attention for their injuries. Borris was a man of his word, they would be brought back to a White Fang base healthy and well rested.

13 minutes later, Borris, Anthony, and Cyrus entered the room that Ethan was in. There were four dead bodies in the room. All of them were high ranking members of The White Fang. Borris sighed.

"Yes. I know, I went against your orders. And no, I don't care."

"Leave the room." Cyrus ordered. "Now."

"Do you even care that I went against your orders?"

"Does it look or even sound, like I care about that?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know." Ethan answered, "You're such a sarcastic asshole, it's honestly hard to tell sometimes."

"Then let me spell it out for you in a way that even a narcoleptic, stroke victim, with downs syndrome, can understand. Leave the room. The grown-ups are going to be talking. Now, fuck off."

"Fine, Dad!" Ethan said, he pushed Anthony out of his way and walked out the door.

"Borris, is there a particular reason as to why you had us indoctrinate these people?" Cyrus asked.

"They're misguided individuals, who need to learn that peace is earned through patience and understanding. Not bloodshed." Lenard answered for his childhood friend.

"Is your name Borris?" Cyrus asked.

"No."

"Then, shut up."

"You should listen to Lenard, Cyrus," Borris said. "He is second in command-"

"Only, when you're not here. Borris." Cyrus said.

"He still speaks the truth." Borris said.

"Do you remember what happened to the other people you had join Blood Cell?"

"I haven't forgotten."

"Then you remember that Blood Cell is comprised of huntsman that have falsely been labeled as triadiors." Cyrus said. "These animals have no experience on the battlefield."

"I'm sure the rest of Blood Cell will be happy to trai-." Lenard's words were interpreted as one of the White Fang members took a deep breath and reached out. This startled Borris, Anthony, and Lenard. As Ethan usually never left anyone he fought against alive.

"Ethan fucked up." Cyrus said.

"Really?" Anthony asked. "I couldn't tell."

"Get her medical attention immediately." Borris said. Anthony and Lenard went over to the woman and picked her up.

"Should we just kill her?" Cyrus asked.

"You always kill first and ask questions never."

"By The Creators, Lenard. It's like you don't know me at all."

* * *

**Yugyuk: Well, with that out of the way. It's time for some Q&amp;A.**

**Some reader: BOOOOOO!**

**Gondie: You better shut up. Before I make you swallow liquid cement.**

_Why do more swords keep appearing in Mitoi's sheath?_

**The sheath is a type of pocket dimension with an endless amount of the same sword in it.**

_How did Mordecai manage to make his chains go through Robby's thought when Robby didn't take any damage aside from Mordecai throwing Ruby at him?_

**Someone finally noticed that. Mordecai's chains are made of the same material as Mitoi's swords. This material is capable of causing damage to one's aura which is used to pierce through aura, or drain aura out of someone, like a vacuum.**

_By: music theme. I meant a piece of music that had little to no lyrics. Therefore, I'll ask you again; What would you have Robby's music theme be?_

**Well, you don't have get snotty about it. Kekkaishi Soundtrack-Take Over Desteny. And tell you what since I know someone's going to ask this someday. Gondie's theme is: Slayers soundtrack- I Want This World.**

_If you could have a different type of question and answer segment. What would it be?_

**Ask Teresa. Where the readers can ask Teresa a question about anything. In fact, if the readers want something like that, I'd be up for it. Or maybe I'll make it a segment where you could ask not only me but any of the OCs in the story, questions as well.**

_Say this story and your other one were to have a soundtrack or some shit who would you want to compose that soundtrack?_

**This story is worthy of a soundtrack? *sniff* I'm touched. Daniel Yount, the soundtracks he's made already are absolutely beautiful. But what are the odds of this pile of crap story getting a soundtrack? Or even animated for that matter.**

_If you were to have Robby pursue a different love interest in this __story who would it be?_

**This feels like another simple question that I need to give a long answer to. So... STORY TIME! Originally I planned to have Robby pursue a romantic interest with Velvet. But after looking through the things I planned to have the story go for. I took a look back at their relationship and decided that it had so many problems that it just wasn't worth it. So I had to find alternatives, Blake was my first alternative, Weiss was my second, and Ruby was my third. But I digress, if I hadn't chosen Ruby, the canon character I'd have chosen would be Blake. But if I were to choose an OC that is currently alive in this story, I'd have chosen Teresa.**

_Was there someone who helped you out with this story?_

**Yes. Aside, from my brother there was one other who will remain nameless. He helped me out with the Beta version of Robby. And I owe him a lot. Without him, The Shrouded Rose may have never been posted for all of you to enjoy.**

_How did you get the username: Yugyuk?_

**You people must really like me. Yugyuk is Kuyguy spelled backwards. By the way I also own the account Kuyguy on this website now none of you can steal it. But I got the username Kuyguy on roblox when it was just a wee little bastard. I got so frustrated as all the usernames I had typed in were taken so letting out a sigh of frustration I slammed fingers onto the keyboard and got Kuyguy. I'm not making this shit up. As for Yugyuk when I found out that the username Kuyguy was taken on Xbox live I simply just spelled Kuyguy backwards and got Yugyuk and I've grown more fond of Yugyuk than I have to Kuyguy which is why my stories are on this account and because I registered Yugyuk first. Story over.**

_If you could put this story in more categories besides; Adventure and Romance. What would those categories be?_

**Crime, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Sci-Fi and Suspense. I only say Sci-Fi because of Pandora.**

* * *

**So, here are some more asset numbers for you guys.**

**[Asset 11] Hearts, Wisdom**

**[Asset 16] Baxter, Lenard**

**[Asset 17] McMartin, Clayton**

**[Asset 18] Light, Archer**

**[Asset 19] Skye, Jaimylee**

**[Asset 20] Miles, Ethan**

* * *

**Real name unknown. First name begins with an L. Alias: Robert 'Robby' A. Nelson - An orphan from Mistral who became a widely known terrorist. Afterwards he spent his life stopping crimes and saving people while known as: The Shroud, until he was caught and forced to join Beacon. Pandora designates Robby as: Primary Asset. Leader of Team RVIT. (You'll learn his real name eventually)**

**Veronica Chloris Taylor - A single child from a poor family in Atlas. She has the highest IQ in history. Is curious about Robby.**

**Isabelle Viola Steller - A bird faunus from Vacuo, who plans to make sure that her family name is no longer represented with murder. Has been saved by Robby twice. Veronica's partner. **

**Teresa Sienna Wright - A trigger happy squirrel faunus with ADD. Tends to give nicknames to everyone she meets. Isabelle's best friend. Robby's partner.**

**Mordecai Bridges - A mild psychotic criminal with a taste for theatrics in or out of combat. Roman's second in command and best friend.**

**Pandora - An A.S.I. created to reshape the world, after The Great War.**

**Vincenzo 'Vinnie' Verchem - One of the four remaining members of The Wings of Appreciation. Leader of the Head Hunters. Pandora designates Vinnie as: Asset 3.**

**Maéva Ambré - One of the four remaining members of The Wings of Appreciation. Sharp shooter of the Head Hunters. Pandora designates Maéva as: Asset 4.**

**Kiro Mitoi - One of the four remaining members of The Wings of Appreciation. Robby's best friend. Quickest of the Head Hunters. Pandora designates Kiro as: Asset 5.**

**Det. Derick Douglass Damon - Member of the Vale Police Department with a perfect track record. In charge of catching The Shroud. Secretly works alongside Robby and The Head designates Derick as: Asset 6.**

**Melissa 'Mystery' Yale Reese - A brilliant girl who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. Was Robby's first love. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Nicole 'Vanity' Violet Roth - A sharpshooter who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Broke 'Inane' - An ex undercover member of The White Fang who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Melvin 'Guardian' Hazel Parker/Idan Ne Kadachi- A borderline insane man ****who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. Raised by Grimm. ****(You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Julie 'Diamond' - A strong willed weapon expert who worked alongside Robby when he was The Shroud. ****(You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Borris Firestone - A very powerful man. Rules the criminal underground in all four of the kingdoms. Pandora designates Borris as: Asset 12 (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Anthony 'Valentine' Marks- Veronica's first love. Turned into a cyborg by Borris in order to keep him alive. Borris' right hand man. Presumed dead. Pandora designates Anthony as: Asset 13 (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Cyrus 'Peacekeeper' Langley - A man who was turned into an immortal at a young age. Has a Axis II personality disorder. Leader of an organisation called: Blood Cell. Former killer for hire. Works for Borris. Pandora designates Cyrus as: Asset 14. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Chelsea 'Heart Breaker' Keen - A woman that was turned into an immortal two years ago. Is very fond of Cyrus. Works for Borris. Pandora designates Chelsea as: Asset 15. (You'll learn more in future chapters) **

**Lenard Baxter- A close friend of Borris and a member of Borris' Top Brass. Second in command of The Eternal Flames. Second in command of The Eternal Flames. Pandora designates Lenard as Asset 16. (You'll learn more in future Chapters)**

**Wisdom Hearts - A friend of Robby's that works as a fixer. Has a large political influence. (You'll learn more in future Chapters)**

**Clayton McMartian - Leader of the disavowed Team CAJE. Most civilized of the team.**

**Archer Light - A member of the disavowed Team CAJE. Most humorous of the team.**

**Jaimylee Skye - A member of the disavowed Team CAJE. Most artistic of the group.**

**Ethan Sunset Miles - A member of the disavowed Team CAJE. Most violent of the team.**

**Sapphire - Created Pandora. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Rodrick - Assisted in creating Pandora. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

**Jade Jasmyn - Leader of The Wings of Appreciation. Manipulated Robby into becoming a killer. Gave Robby his favorite alias. (You'll learn more in future chapters)**

* * *

**Now, as to why I'm considering to not write anything for the bully arc is this: Giving Robby's ability to read people like an open book, he'll find out the problem Jaune is having and solve it immediately, but Gondie would be trying to remind Robby that people need to find their own strength. And it would just be a moral conflict between Robby and Gondie, and during their argument Jaune continues to be Cardin's slave. Imagine, over nine thousand (Meme not intended) words of that. Despite how badly you may want to see Robby in the bully arc. Trust me. You don't. There's nothing for me to work with that won't end up turn out as contrived bullshit. If you think you have an idea that won't turn out like that, send me a PM with your idea I'll give you full credit for the idea and even let you beta-read the chapter.**

**This here is a response to a PM that stated: Cyrus 4 Smash.**

**First thought: I am glad you like Cyrus he's got his own story called Defective also written by me, but for any one of my OCs to get into the newest Smash Bros. TSR would have to become more popular than RWBY itself so that's likely never going to happen.**

**Second thought: I'm glad Bayonetta is in Smash, it's so satisfying kicking her into the dirt with Dark Pit.**

**Third thought: I can just picture one of Cyrus' victory animations.**

**Announcer: The winner is...**

**Cyrus: Stay on the ground where you belong.**

**Announcer: Cyrus.**

**That would be beautiful.**

**Four thought: TSR: Smash? SOMEONE MAKE THE FLASH GAME, NOW! ****Gondie's banned in tournaments.**

**Fifth thought: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Inhale* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Like that will ever happen.**

**Also, it is convenient that you bring up smash 4 as I do play a lot online for glory mode under the same name as my Xbox Account and PSN Account. But who gives a shit if you see me on an online game?**


	8. Priority: Lily Rabu Part One

**Hello readers!**

**This is part one of (I have no idea how many parts) of the Lily Rabu Arc. Now, for those of you who have read my bio you should know this is not the same arc that is previewed on my bio. That is an entirely different arc, but don't worry that arc will happen in time. And this arc wouldn't be posted if it wasn't for... well the author doesn't really want the attention, but this author knows how much of an impact they've had on the story. (I know that you're smiling.)**

* * *

**We have an unfinished assignment. I'm sure you'll have no problem finishing up this old problem of ours.**

**Any reason why you couldn't do this yourselves?**

**We had an agreement with someone. Now the conditions of the agreement have passed. We can proceed with this operation.**

**Well, I certainly don't plan to do this. But I know someone who would be ecstatic to help you with it.**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Amphitheater, Vale, Day 28,908 7:32 PM**

Robby was helping Isabelle practice her semblance. It was the same as everyone else in the her family. Telekinesis. She was able to use it for a few moments to help Jaune and Weiss during initiation. But she could only use it for a short moment, so Robby decided that it was best to start with something smaller than a person. They decided to use the double shadow knife Robby took off of one of the goons, the first day he met Ruby.

"Focus. Isabelle." Robby said.

"I'm trying." She responded with her hand extended.

The knife started to float off of the floor, very slowly. "Concentrate." Robby said. The knife was floating three feet off the ground. "Alright, now that you're holding it in mid air." Robby said as he walked over in front of the knife. "Try to use your telekinesis to launch it at me."

"What?!" Isabelle asked as she lost her focus the knife fell to the floor.

"You need a target to test your abilities." Robby said. "May as well, be me."

"But I could end up-" Isabelle stopped herself. "Nevermind."

"I know you have a difficult time controlling you semblance." Robby began. "But now that people aren't trying to kill you. You have much more time to practice using it."

"I know." Isabelle said dejected. Robby walked over to the knife, knelt down, and picked it up. "We'll practice again tomorrow." He walked out of the Amphitheater and made his way to the locker room. On his way there he got a call from Pandora. He answered the call. "What is it?"

"Lima. India." Robby closed the scroll.

"Stop." He said. "You know damn well, that I can't do that anymore." Robby put his scroll away and continued to make his way to the locker room. His scroll started to vibrate again. "Panny, you know I can't-" Robby stopped himself as he turned the corner, Ozpin was standing right in front of him with his cane and coffee mug in his right and left hand; respectively.

"I take it, she's trying to convince you to go back out into the field?" Ozpin asked as he saw that Robby's scroll was vibrating.

"Obviously." Robby said.

After Ozpin took a drink from his mug; he sighed. "Do you believe that she will take drastic measures to get your attention?"

"She might."

"Than perhaps you should answer her call."

"I won't." Robby said as he turned off his scroll and removed the power supply. "And now, I can't."

"That might not have been the smartest idea." Ozpin said as his scroll began to vibrate in his pocket. Ozpin put his cane under his armpit and pulled out his scroll.

**HAND HIM YOUR SCROLL**

Ozpin did the exact same thing Robby did with his scroll and put it back in his pocket. It was the only way to make sure that Pandora couldn't interrupt their conversation or listen in on it.

"There, now she can't hear us." Ozpin said, "Now, why are you not going to answer her call?"

Robby sighed, he motioned for Ozpin to follow him to the locker room and Ozpin followed. "Ozpin. I'm grateful that you're letting me stay here and bring down S.H.A.D.O. but that's truly all our little arrangement is."

Ozpin gave Robby a curious look, "You identify the members of S.H.A.D.O. get justice for your deceased friends-"

"And then I go back to saving people." Robby interrupted.

"You can still save people as a huntsman, Robert." Ozpin responded.

"By following your rules? Or Pandora's?" Robby asked.

"It can be both." Ozpin began. "Each first year team has their first mission after the ballroom dance of the second semester. So I fail to see why you should not continue your actions as The Shroud until that day."

Robby stopped dead in his tracks. "And what happens if Glynda finds out that I've been playing around as The Shroud again? What happens if I get caught? These are important questions Ozpin."

"I'm sure that I can handle Glynda, if she finds out. And what makes you think that Pandora will allow you to be discovered again?"

Robby sighed, "I'll give you the second one. Call me paranoid about Glynda."

"You're paranoid." Ozpin responded with a humorous tone.

"With good reason." Robby stated. The locker room was now in sight. "Look. I appreciate what you're trying to do, Ozpin. But I can't take the risk."

"Should you ever change mind. My door is always open." Ozpin said as he and Robby went their separate paths.

Robby opened the door to the locker room. The door hit someone on the other side in the head. "Ow!" She exclaimed. Robby offered his hand to help her up. "Are you okay?" He asked the rabbit faunus. He had met her before as: The Shroud. Velvet Scarlatina. She was five feet six inches tall with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden a detail. She also wore a black semi-translucid undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, and a similarly colored belt. The top of her leggings were edged with a similar band, and her heel and toes were also protected.

"Y-yes. I-I'm okay." Velvet said as she hesitantly grabbed Robby's hand and he pulled her up.

"Are you sure?" Robby said. "That was a pretty bad hit in the head."

"R-really, I'm fine." Velvet said as she slowly started backing away from Robby.

"Hey. Relax! I won't bite, unless you bite first." Robby said with a small smile. "My name's Robby."

"S-Scarletina." She said shyly. "Velvet Scarletina."

"Is that how you always introduce yourself?" Robby asked.

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked.

"Scarletina. Velvet Scarletina." Robby said in a lower tone.

Velvet giggled a little she knew the movie series he was talking about.

"Sorry. I'm trying to imagine you in a trench coat right now." Robby began. "Scarletina. Velvet Scarletina."

Velvet put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from laughing.

"You know the movies that I'm talking about?"

"Yes." Velvet said. "Those are some of my favorite movies."

"I haven't seen all of them."

"You really should. They're very good movies."

"If I had enough spare time I would watch them."

"I have the entire box set of the James Vond movies. You could barrow them if you want."

"You seem quick to trust me."

"Well, you haven't started picking on me. Like another group of first year students have. And you like the James Vond movies. That's two good points for you." Velvet said. "So, do you want to barrow the box set?"

"Tempting offer." Robby said. "But I don't think I'll have enough time to watch it. Like I said, I'm pretty busy."

"Well, if you think you have enough time. Just let me know." Velvet said. "I should go. My team is probably wondering where I am. Goodbye, Robby." She walked around Robby and pulled the door open.

"Goodbye, Scarletina. Velvet Scarletina." Velvet started giggling again as she walked out the door. "I'm not letting that go!"

_**"Can't tell if you were flirting, or just being friendly."**_ Gondie asked.

_"Friendly."_ Robby responded via thought. _"Being in a romantic relationship isn't exactly a smart idea."_

**_"Did anything Wisdom say get through to you?"_**

_"She wants me to stop my pursuit of S.H.A.D.O. do you know how ridiculous that is?"_

**_"She's just looking out for you."_**

_"I know that. But you're only interest is keeping yourself alive."_

**_"Well if you die, I die."_**

_"You just proved my point. You don't want me to peruse S.H.A.D.O. because you're afraid I'm going to die in the end."_

_**"Exactly! There are so many things I want to do before The Creators bind me to another soul when you die." **_Gondie responded,_** "There are so many people I want to kill, before I get my mind wiped."**_

_"Yeah, that's not going to happen."_

**_"It will. When you reach your limit or when there's a situation you can't handle. You always come crawling to me."_**

_"I wish that I didn't have to deal with you."_

**_"Well, too bad."_** Gondie said.**_ "You're stuck with me for life."_**

_"The sooner I die, the better. Hopefully I'll die doing something good."_

**_"Don-"_**

_"End of discussion."_

Robby walked over to his locker and it was typing in numbers on its own.

**555 444 555 999 777 2 22 88**

**LILY RABU**

_"Oh..."_

**_"Shit..."_**

"Is something wrong, Robert?" Ren asked which snapped Robby out of his trance. Robby looked right at Ren with and Nora was also looking right at Robby.

"No." Robby answered, "Everything is fine."

"It sure doesn't look like it." Nora said with a smile.

"Are you getting enough sleep?" Ren asked.

"Most nights I don't get any sleep." Robby said as he typed in the combination to his locker.

"That isn't very healthy." Ren said.

"Hey! Why don't you just knock yourself out? You're guaranteed to get some sleep that way." Nora suggested.

"... That's not a bad idea actually." Robby said as he opened his locker door.

"You're not seriously suggesting that as a possibility are you?" Ren asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Robby asked as he took out Open Wounds and placed it on the back of his belt. "It's 100 percent effective."

"It's also very dangerous." Ren said.

"Ren. Do you remember what I looked like when I came out of the ravine five days ago?" Robby asked as he shut the locker door.

"Even so; knocking yourself out in a desperate attempt for sleep, is rather concerning." Ren said with the same blank tone he always had.

Robby sighed, "Look Ren. It's nice to know you're concerned about me. But I've gone without sleep for long periods of time, and I'm still alive and well."

"Alive, yes. Well, on the other hand; is quite debatable."

"Whatever, I'm done talking about this." Robby said frustrated he turned around and left the locker room.

"He's hiding something." Nora said in a more serious tone. "Do you think we should find out what it is?"

Ren sighed. "He is acting rather strange. But I feel that the more we push him for information, the more he will try to avoid us. He'll open himself up to us when he's ready."

"Alright." Nora said slightly disappointed. "Can you make some more pancakes?"

"You had 12 less than an hour ago."

"Well, if I have pancakes now, I won't be as hungry in the morning."

* * *

**PRIMARY ASSET: Damon.**

**ASSET 6: Where have you been?**

**PRIMARY ASSET: I'll tell you when we meet in person. Which we need to do. Now.**

**ASSET 6: *sigh* Where should we meet?**

**PRIMARY ASSET: Their graves. I haven't been there in a while.**

**ASSET 6: Should Wisdom meet us there too?**

**PRIMARY ASSET: If she can make it. Pandora, let her know. Please.**

**CONTACTING ASSET 11**

* * *

**Councilor Advisor Opal Heart's Office, Vale, Day 28,908 8:02 PM**

Wisdom was sitting in a chair across from her father's desk. It was a very exquisite looking desk. It was red in color, the edges appeared to be made of leather. There were several pieces of paper on top of the desk. Her father was sitting down in his chair; made of the same leather as the desk. He was 56 years old with tan complexion, blue eyes, and pale blue hair in a business man cut. He wore white glasses and a silver wristwatch. He was wearing a black suit jacket, a pale blue undershirt, a dark blue bow tie, black dress pants, and fancy shoes.

Also in the room with Wisdom was her adoptive older sister: Prism. She was 34 years old, stood at six feet tall, she was flat chested, with purple eyes, every strand of her hair was a different color giving the impression of a swirling rainbow, that came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pale blue blazer there was about a foot of it torn off the right side. She had seven leather baldrics around her chest each held a short sword on her back. They looked as if they could all be stuck together to make a long sword; almlst like a giant puzzle. She was wearing a dark blue cotton shirt and custom made thick dark blue cloth that had sliver armor plating on her kneecaps. She also wore blue fashionable boots. Her symbol was a white arrow in a green teardrop that was tattooed under her right eyelid.

"I hope that your trip to Vaccuo was pleasant." Opal said.

"You don't need to worry about me, dad." Wisdom said. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself."

Prism snorted at her sister's last sentence. "No you can't."

"I'm still alive, Prissy." Wisdom retorted.

"For how much longer?" Prism asked with an irritated tone. "The Grimm are dangerous. But the most dangerous creatures live inside the walls. And stop calling me Prissy."

"So you're saying that I'm more likely to die than you?"

"In a sense. You're more likely to be killed by a person. People are the most dangerous creatures on Remnant. Hell, I could kill you with one quick swipe and you wouldn't even know that I did it."

"I'd like to see you try." Wisdom said as she looked at Prism and her bracelets began to glow bright blue.

"If you two could settle your sibling rivalry in a way that doesn't involve my office being destroyed that would be nice." Opal said in a harsh tone. Wisdom looked back at her father and her bracelets began to loose their glow. "We're family. Families shouldn't fight. Families rely on each other. This pointless spat serves no higher purpose. What does a fight between the two of you achieve aside from mutual destruction?"

"Sorry, father." Prism said.

"I'm sorry as well." Wisdom said. "The trip was nice. I had some small business to attend to there."

Wisdom's scroll began to vibrate. She checked the ID.

**PANNY**

"Speaking of business." She said.

"Go ahead Wisdom. Everyone in this room has a job to do. We won't hold you back." Opal said with a smile.

"Thank you." Wisdom stood up and walked out of her father's office.

"In fact. We all have jobs to do." Opal said.

Once Wisdom left the building, she walked to her car, entered it and closed the door; she answered her scroll.

"What is it?"

**"Robert and Damon need your assistance."**

"No. You know damn well why-"

**"Lily Rabu."**

Wisdom cringed at the name. "Creator's sake. Where are they?"

* * *

**Well that's all you guys will get for now. For if I were to put out even more than this it would take much longer for it to be released. Also, I've decided to end the mini character bios (sorry for those of you with short term memory loss), and skip the Q&amp;A this time. Don't worry it will be back.**


	9. Priority: Lily Rabu Part Two

**I apologize for the dely of this chapter. I've been playing Fire Emblem Fates. I'm enjoying the story more than Awakening's, however I prefer Awakening's combat over Fates.**

* * *

**Beacon Academy Team RVIT's Room, Vale, Day 28,908 8:14 PM**

Teresa's face lit up with excitement as she heard the door open. She jumped from behind the corner and hugged Isabelle.

"Hoodie!"

"Sorry, T." Isabelle said. "But it's nice to see you too."

"Where's Hoodie?" Teresa asked as she released her grip around her best friend's lower torso.

"I'm not sure. Did he come here and leave?" Isabelle asked slightly concerned.

Teresa just shook her head. "I've been waiting for him since dinner."

"Veronica?"

"Last time I saw Robert was this morning. I do not know where he is."

"Where could he be?" Teresa whined. She walked over to Robby's bed, grabbed his pillows, and tossed them in the middle of the room.

"It's past curfew. He should have been here 15 minutes ago." Veronica said.

Isabelle walked in the room and shut the door behind her. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Once again, I do not." Veronica stated dryly. "Learning anything new about our leader is difficult on its own."

"I don't get it." Teresa said, she was ignoring the words of her teammates.

"What don't you understand, T?" Isabelle asked.

"Who am I supposed to make new weapons with? Who's going to tell me a new joke? Who's going to make those oatmeal cookies?" Teresa grabbed her pillows, placed them in the middle of the room next to Robby's pillows and laid down on her stomach, her head was resting on the pillows, her face was pointed right at the door. "He'll come back... I know Hoodie will come back."

Isabelle had seen Teresa in this state before, Teresa had laid on ground for hours waiting for her pet cat to return; until eventually she got up to look for it herself, only for her to discover that it had died in the woods because of its old age. Isabelle walked around Teresa, closed the drapes of the team window, opened the door to the closet and grabbed her pajamas.

"She's rather fond of him." Veronica said.

"She bonds with people very easily." Isabelle said. "She'll stay awake all night waiting for him."

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"Because she's concerned about him." Isabelle said as she unbuttoned her pants. "You'd know the feeling too, if actually let someone get pass your boundaries."

"The way I behave now is the same way I've behaved since I was child." Veronica said as Isabelle dropped her pants, showing her metallic legs. "How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" Isabelle asked as she removed her jacket.

"The legs." Veronica asked. "Was there an accident?"

"No." Isabelle said quietly. "I... I don't want to talk about it."

"She did it to herself." Teresa said hoping that would satisfy Veronica's curiosity.

"Teresa..." Isabelle said quietly.

"Why would you do something like that?" Veronica asked.

_"Oh, no." _Teresa thought.

"... My... my family... all of my family... we amputate our legs to test our pain tolerance... if we amputate our legs without screaming... we get to live... those who scream..."

"I see." Veronica said.

_"Stop asking questions, Quad B."_ Teresa thought.

"How old were you?"

Isabelle was breathing heavily. "Eight." She said as small tears started to form. "I was eight." She dropped her shirt on the ground and put on her her nightgown. "My... my..."

"Fly Blue Angel

Across the sea."

Isabelle looked at Teresa who had started to sing a song that always put her to sleep. "Ta-"

"I am your sun

Come close to me."

Isabelle felt her eyes become heavy.

"Remnant's calling

For you my dear."

Isabelle walked towards her bed with as much strength as she could exert.

"Sleep Blue Angel

Come right here."

Isabelle fell over on her bed fast alseep. That lullaby always put her to sleep.

"Don't pry into Izzy's memories, Quad B." Teresa said in an angry tone. "She doesn't like her family."

"I simply asked-"

"No. You didn't." Teresa said. "You pried."

"How is that any different from what you did to your partner Monday night?" Veronica retorted. "You pried about S.H.A.D.O."

"S.H.A.D.O. didn't hurt Izzy. Izzy's family hurt Izzy. All of them are dead... and they still hurt Izzy. Don't bring up Izzy's family. They make Izzy cry."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Shut up and sleep, Quad B." Teresa demanded.

"Teres-"

"Shut up and sleep." Teresa said.

"Ta-"

"Sleep!" Teresa shouted.

If anyone else were to do something like that; Veronica would have continued to search for information, but Teresa was one of the most hyperactive and stubborn people she had ever met in her life. If Veronica kept digging, Teresa would bury her alive. Perhaps even literally.

"Alright." Veronica said as she got under the covers, "Be sure to get some sleep, as well."

* * *

**Far Eastern Portion Residential District, Vale, Day 28,908 8:21 PM**

Derick looked down at the gravestone with the name: Broke Garnet Williams; engraved on it. There were four other gravestones next to Broke's. Her gravestone was on the far left. The other gravestones were, Melissa Yale Reese, Melvin Hazel Parker, Nicole Violet Roth, and Julie Maroon Stern; in that order. There was a low hanging willow tree close to the graves.

"Doing well, Damon?" Robby asked as he walked over to Melissa's grave.

"No. I'm overworked." Damon said. "Three homicide cases in one week."

"I'm sorry, Damon." Robby said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Start by telling me what's going on, Levin." Damon said knowing that using Robby's real surname would take his attention away from Melissa's grave. "What's changed?"

**_"Ah, you know I can't believe I stopped calling you that." _**Gondie said.

_"Don't you-"_

_**"Still taking Melissa''s death hard, Lil' Levin?"**_

Robby glared at Damon, then sighed knowing that Damon couldn't hear Gondie's taunting. "I've been at Beacon."

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"What better place to learn more about S.H.A.D.O. then from-"

"The truth is easier to remember."

Robby sighed, "I got caught."

"You were compromised?" Damon asked, "And you're playing along with it?"

"Yes." Robby said. "Ozpin is allowing me to view the files on every Hunter. I'll bring S.H.A.D.O. to the ground and then it'll be back to business as usual."

"You honestly believe that the staff at Beacon will allow you to leave?" Damon asked. "Better question; when were you going to tell me that you're playing 'false captive' with the staff at Beacon Academy?"

"I wasn't going to tell you. Besides, only two of the staff there know I'm The Shroud."

"One is all they need to keep you there." Damon said.

"They won't stop me."

"They caught you once, they can catch you again. And next time it happens; I'll have to arrest you."

"That's almost funny, Derick." Wisdom said as she walked towards the duo. She was wearing a white tail coat and slim jeans.

"Wisdom." Derick said. "You showed up."

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I turned my back on the few friends I have." Wisdom said with a small smerk.

"And if I had any sense of humor; I'd find it hilarious that you think you can call them your friends. When in reality; you see them as tools to keep you alive longer in your stupid career choice." A voice said.

"Very funny, Cyrus." Wisdom said.

Cyrus jumped out of the tree he was hiding in.

"Cyrus. What are you doing here?" Robby asked. "Shouldn't you be in a brawl with Ethan or something?"

"Borris is talking Ethan's ear off. And I refuse to train the new members of Blood Cell." Cyrus said.

"New members?" Damon asked.

"All Ex-White Fang." Cyrus said as he walked towards Robby.

"Isn't Blood Cell-?"

"Not anymore." Cyrus said. "Worst part: most of them hadn't even officially joined The White Fang. They have no experience, no discipline, and they believe in this false claim that The White Fang is the real reason why the populace do not see Faunas as equals to human beings in society norms. Fucking idiots."

"I guess you do like me after all." Robby said. "Placing me over Blood Cell."

"Don't even start, Shroud." Cyrus said. "I hate you with every fiber of my being. I hate every cell in your body. I hate every word that comes out of your fucking stupid mouth. Yet, life wouldn't be as entertaining to me if you didn't exist."

"Yeah, he likes you." Wisdom said. Cyrus pulled his sword; with it still in its sheath, off his right hip and aimed it at Wisdom's neck. Wisdom brought up her left arm her bracelet was glowing and it projected a one foot radius hard light shield that stopped Cyrus' sheath.

"Cyrus. You're going to attract attention." Damon said. "And if that happens, I'll have to arrest you."

Cyrus looked at Damon with a blank face. "Cute Damon. Very cute." Cyrus put his sheath back on his waist. "But I'll play along. So, who's the client?"

"An old one." Robby said with a hint of frustration. "Lily Rabu." Robby pulled out his scroll and showed Cyrus a picture of her face. She appeared to be 16 years old, with short wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders. She had orange stripped tiger ears, large purple-colored eyes, a childish face and a big smile too.

"Let me guess... you don't like her?" Cyrus asked.

"That girl is the only person who's ever gotten under Robby's skin." Damon said with a small chuckle.

"Good news being: me and Damon already know how her mind works. We know where she lives and what she's most likely to do every day of the week. So we can skip one of the most important phases of our work. Researching the client." Robby said.

"So you'll be able to fill us in on her?" Wisdom asked. She knew bits and pieces about all of the people Robby had saved/stopped over the past year; some more than others, but Lily Rabu was a former client that she knew little about.

"Yes." Robby answered. "We should get going. Wisdom, you drive." Robby walked towards Wisdom's car.

"If you don't like her, why save her?" Cyrus asked.

"We can't just let her die." Robby responded.

"Yes, we can."

"Cyrus." Damon said. "It's not that simple."

"Really? All we have to do is look the other way and let her die. Simple."

"Her life matters." Robby said.

"The life of someone; who you don't even like, matters?" Cyrus asked. "Can you explain that logic to me in way that won't allow me to come in contact with the disease known as 'Stupidity'."

Robby opened the passenger side door to Wisdom's blue Impala and said. "Stupidity isn't a disease."

"You say that!"

* * *

**Now that whole 'ask character' thing was a success. Most of the questions were for Gondie, however... strange. Oh well, on to the questions! (I'm spelling these in the exact same way they were sent to me.)**

**Gondie, What girl is the hottest?**

**Gondie: You stupid little shit. Every girl is the hottest.**

**Yo Teresa what's the meaning of life?**

**Teresa: The meaning of life is to... blow things up!**

**I have some questions for that crazy silver haired fuck.**

**Gondie: You I like.**

**One: Why do you enjoy killing?**

**Gondie: Because I get off to it.**

**Two: What's your favorite color?**

**Gondie: Red. The color of blood. Warm, tasty blood.**

**Three: Are you ever going to get a hair cut?**

**Gondie: No.**

**Four: If Robby were to have sex with someone would you technically also be having sex with that person sense you two share a body?**

**Gondie: Yes.**

**Five: If you had one million lein what would you do with it?**

**Gondie: I have over one million lein. And he won't let me do what I want to do with it.**

**How would you describe Gondie?**

**Yugyuk: I'm assuming that this question is for me. So if it was meant to be answered by someone else, sorry. Try to imagine Kiriyama from Battle Royale, The Joker from Batman, Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Team Four Star's Abridged Frieza. Than have their personalities merge into the same body. That's Gondie.**

**Gondie, if I become your slave do I get to live?**

**Gondie: If? You make it sound like you have a choice in the matter. You will live longer, but I will kill you. But not after I-**

**Robby: Shut up.**

**Do you have a plan for the bully arc yet?**

**Yugyuk: Yes I do. After going the highest figurehead I know for advice he gave me an idea to use.**

**Have you heard about the RWBY OC death battle Fan Fiction in the works?**

**Yugyuk: Yes, and when Robby is more developed as a character, I will sign him up.**

**Gondie: Which technically means I go in there with him.**

**Robby: Oh... freaking... joy.**

* * *

**That's all for Q&amp;A. I'm sorry if this chapter seems scattershot. But all of things I have planned for this arc are going to take a long period of time to type down. And while I'm sure most of you would appreciate a long chapter covering everything in this arc. It would take a long time for me to type all of that down. And nobody wants there to be another half a year wait for a new chapter. Seriously, I feel like I put my fan base through the most extreme torture anyone possible can imagine being in a Saw movie. But the chapter is out. Chapter ten is in progress. And my interest in Fire Emblem Fates is slowly dwindling, so now I can focus more on TSR. YAY!**


	10. Update

I've had a lot of personal issues to deal with this month so TSR Chapter 10 should be complete sometime between June 4th and 12th. So until then, here's a sneek peek. Which is a flashback that tells you nothing about what happens in the present timeline. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Atlas, Far Southern Portion of the Residential district, Day 27,912, 10:38 PM**

A 23 year old Cyrus was sitting in the front seat of a van. He was looking at an apparent building that held information regarding he and his team's newest target. Cyrus was thankful that he always knew why Team CYRO was targeting the people that were assigned to eliminate.

"It's my turn to take watch, Cy." His partner, Yaara said as she moved up from the back seat of the van. She was five feet ten inches tall, with blonde hair that reached her chin. She wore a white skintight bodysuit with golden cufflinks shaped like apples. She also wore thin white jeans and white boots. Her weapon appeared to be a compressible cutlass that folded into an army knife.

"No it's not." Cyrus said.

"Cy, I know that you like to handle things by yourself-"

"So you know that continuing this conversation is pointless." Cyrus interrupted, "Now stop talking."

Yaara sighed. She stayed quiet for a minute trying to think of something that the two of them could discuss. "You should find something else to do with your life."

"This is my life." Cyrus said. "Correction: This is our life. The one we chose."

"But don't you think that there's more to life than... this?"

"No."

"Really?" Yaara asked. "You just want to spend your whole life doing missions for your father?"

Cyrus took his eyes off of the building for the first time since the conversation started and looked at his partner dead in the eyes. "Colonel Ironwood is not my father."

"But he did adopt you." Yaara said. "And for the six years that I've known you; not once have you ever been cross with him. I know that you have a least a miniscule amount of respect for him, but don't you think it's time you started to question the assignments he and the military send us on?"

Cyrus looked back at the building. "No." He responded, "Listen, Yaara. The Atlesian Military gave all of us a purpose in life. I don't care if the things that they're making us do are good or bad. I need something to do with my life. So do you, Ra'd, and Odtsetseg. Whether you like what this job or not, doesn't matter to me. We're stuck doing this for the rest of our lives."

"You're stuck doing this for the rest of your life." Yaara said. "Me and the others are leaving Team CYRO."

"All because I won't do anything else with my life?"

"No. Because we want to do something with our lives. There's no possibility for a social life in this line of work. We know that doesn't mean anything to you, but the rest of us want something more from life than this."

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as this mission is complete." Yaara looked at the building Cyrus was staring at. Yaara knew; despite his disorder, Cyrus wasn't content with this information. "Hey, you'll still have KA-BAR."

A small smile appeared on Cyrus' face. "Yeah." Silence made itself known in the van once again. "Do you think I'll ever find someone?"

Yaara looked at Cyrus. "Maybe you will... but finding someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with; isn't going to happen if you keep having one night stands." She said. "Romance doesn't work like that."

"Why not?" Cyrus noticed that their target had opened the door and walked out of the building. "We'll continue this conversation later. Tell others to move in. It's show time."


End file.
